Miss you in my arms
by Kael-san
Summary: Harry liebt Draco und verführt ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst, ist am nächsten Morgen jedoch verschwunden. Als sie sich in der großen Halle wieder treffen, ignoriert Harry den Blonden vollkommen, was Draco überhaupt nicht gefällt.
1. Heisse Nacht

Heisse Nacht

So, wie versprochen kommt jetzt das erste Kapitel in einem Teil und die anderen verschwinden! Ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt vollauf zufrieden damit und nun werde ich mich an das 2. Kapitel machen, welches darauf wartet, fertiggestellt zu werden.

Also... viel Spaß !

Miss you in my arms

Chapter one  
Heiße Nacht...

"Ver... verdammt Potter, wa... was soll dahas?" Ein Gerangel aus Händen und Armen, zwei Menschen eng aneinander gepresst. Hungrige Lippen trafen aufeinander und Hände fuhren fahrig und ungeduldig über den kühlen Stoff eines Seidenhemdes. Grüne Augen blickten lüstern und gierig in silbergraue. In diesen jedoch spiegelten sich Verwirrung und ein wenig Angst.  
Denn Draco Lucius Malfoy verstand nicht wirklich, was hier gerade geschah. Er verstand nicht, was Harry James Potter von ihm wollte ... bzw. er wusste, fühlte es, doch ... das konnte doch nicht der Ernst des Schwarzhaarigen sein. Immerhin, sie waren ... waren verdammt noch einmal so etwas wie Feinde. Da konnte er doch nicht einfach ... das ging doch nicht.

Erschrocken riss der junge Malfoy die Augen auf, als er eine fremde Zunge über seine Lippen streichen fühlte. Das konnte ... er wollte doch nicht wirklich, anscheinend schon. /Dabei hab ich gedacht, das wäre alles ein Scherz. Zwar ein recht perfider, aber trotzdem .../  
Verzweifelt versuchte sich der junge Slytherin von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu lösen. Er stemmte seine Hände so fest er konnte gegen die Brust Harrys und versuchte sich aus dessen Umklammerung zu lösen. Es kostete ihn viel Anstrengung doch letztlich konnte er einen winzigen Abstand zwischen sich und den Schwarzhaarigen bringen, zumindest so viel, dass sich ihre Lippen lösten. Sofort rang Draco nach Luft und blitzte den jungen Gryffindor wütend an. "Was soll der Scheiß, verdammt? Bist du irre oder was? Zu oft vom Besen gefallen? Also echt, wenn... ah... ngh... hö... hör auf!" murrte Draco, wobei seine letzten Worte in einem Stöhnen untergingen. Denn Harry hatte sich von dem ersten Abweisen nicht wirklich stören lassen, im Gegenteil. Nun wand er sich dem restlichen Slytherin zu, ließ die Lippen für's Erste außer Acht. Statt dessen fuhr er sacht mit seinem Mund über die Wangen und hielt erst am Hals des Blondhaarigen inne. Er verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf der blassen Haut, saugte hie und da etwas fester bis er dunkle Flecken hinterließ. Langsam wanderte er weiter bis zum Ohr und müsste lächeln, als Draco leise stöhnte und vergaß was er sagen wollte. Diese Stelle musste er sich für später merken, wenn Draco dort so empfindlich war.

Eben dieser versuchte gerade seine Stimme wieder zu finden und einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen. "Verdahammt Po... Potter. Hör... hör auf damit verdammt. Da ...ngh ... das ist nicht... ah ... nicht lustig." Keuchte Draco, versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren. Was sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig und sinnlos herausstellte, da Harry mit seinen Lippen immer weiter wanderte und begann, an Dracos Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.   
Unterdes hatte sich eine Hand des Gryffindors den Weg unter das Hemd des jungen Malfoy gesucht und strich nun hauchzart über die noch kühle Haut, die unter dem Stoff verborgen lag. Bald würde er sie zum Glühen bringen.  
Sofort bildete sich Gänsehaut und Harry konnte spüren, wie Draco unter dieser zarten Berührung erzitterte. Kurz legte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen als er daran dachte, wie der junge Slytherin reagieren würde, wenn es richtig zur Sache ging. Doch dann verbannte er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder der Verführung des jungen Slytherin.

Dieser war von Sekunde von Sekunde überforderter mit der Situation. Ihm wurde immer heißer und einzig die Berührungen des Gryffindor brachten Linderung. Wohlig kühle Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinab, während die Fingerspitzen des Schwarzhaarigen sanft über die Brust des Blonden strichen. Verzweifelt versuchte Draco sich zusammenzureißen. Immerhin war er hier mit Harry Potter zusammen, der gerade dabei war ihn... ja... was auch immer er vorhatte eben. Draco glaubte, dass es alles andere als richtig war und er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das wollte. Auch wenn es sich verdammt gut anfühlte.  
Draco stoppte. Hatte er das wirklich gedacht. /Verdammt, das ist Potter der mich hier berührt. Das fühlt sich nicht gut an... das darf es einfach nicht/ "Daahrf es nicht!"

Harry stoppte kurz in seinen Bemühungen, als er die Stimme des jungen Malfoys vernahm. Ein liebevolles Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Noch sträubte sich Draco, kämpfte gegen ihn. Doch Harry wusste, dass er das nicht ewig schaffen würde... /Mal schauen, wie lange er es noch durchhält/ Mit diesem Gedanken nahm er seine vorherige Tätigkeit wieder auf, knabberte am Hals des Blonden, hauchte immer wieder entschuldigende Küsse auf die leicht gerötete Haut am Halsansatz. Er bemerkte, wie das Zittern des anderen Körpers immer stärker wurde und grinste siegessicher. Nein, Draco würde ihm nicht mehr lange widerstehen können.  
Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen blieben unterdes auch nicht untätig. Während sich eine ihren Weg über den schmalen Rücken bis hin zum Hintern gesucht hatte, sich dort immer wieder unter den Hosenbund schob, erforschte die andere die glatte Brust, erkundete jeden Zentimeter der weichen Haut. Harry seufzte leise. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Draco sich gut anfühlte... aber so gut. Es war einfach nur berauschend. Er würde das hier trotz allem was danach kam, genießen. Das wusste, spürte er.  
Draco hingegen wusste gar nichts mehr. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er war einfach überrumpelt worden und wusste nun gar nicht mehr, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zumal er noch nie in seinem verdammten Leben in einer solchen Situation gewesen war. Irgendwie war ihm verdammt noch mal richtig zum Heulen... aber wollte er sich diese Blöße wirklich geben? Andererseits... wollte er wirklich, das es aufhörte?  
/Natürlich will ich das es aufhört. Das ist Potter verdammt. Potter! Mein Erzfeind! Mein Rivale in allem was ich tue! Mein... verdammt er ist ein Junge! Wieso küsst der mich überhaupt? Er soll das lassen.../ Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er eine warme Hand auf seinem Hintern fühlte... auf seiner kühlen Haut. Er spürte, wie die zarten Finger jeden Zentimeter Haut untersuchten, derer sie habhaft wurden und wie sie ihn sanft massierten. Und wieder konnte Draco ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. So peinlich ihm das auch wahr... genauso schön war es auch. Irgendwie!  
Auf jeden Fall schien Potter zu wissen, was er machte und was auch immer er tat, er machte das hervorragend.

Harry, der das Stöhnen sehr wohl vernommen hatte, lächelte erneut, nahm dann wieder Dracos Mund in Beschlag, nutzte es aus, dass die weichen Lippen geöffnet waren um mit seiner Zunge hindurch zu schlüpfen. Dieses Mal würde Draco ihn nicht von sich schieben können. 

Erschrocken riss der blonde Zauberer die Augen auf, als er die fremde Zunge in seinem Mund fühlte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen loszumachen. Doch Harry war stärker und irgendwann ließen Dracos Befreiungsversuche nach, stoppten ganz. Er spürte wie die Hand auf seiner Kehrseite beruhigend nach oben wanderte, an seiner Seite wieder hinunter strich und auf der Hüfte liegen blieb. Immer wieder jagten wohlig heiße und kalte Schauer durch seinen Körper und Draco vergaß für einen kurzen Moment, wen er da vor sich hatte, wollte nur noch diese Gefühle in seinem Körper spüren. Der Gryffindor fühlte, wie sich der Blonde ein wenig entspannte und musste wieder kurz lächeln. Es schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen. /Dann kann ich ja weiter machen! Na dann, Stufe 2./

Draco war so vertieft darin, zu fühlen, was diese kecke Zunge in seinem Mund anstellte, dass er nicht mitbekam, was ansonsten geschah. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Zunge seinen Mund erforschte, über die Zähne strich und dann auf ihr Gegenstück traf, es immer wieder anstubbste und zum Kampf heraus zu fordern versuchte. Und schließlich ging Draco darauf ein, versuchte so gut er konnte, Paroli zu bieten, auch wenn er am Ende unterlag. So bekam er nicht mit, wie er langsam rückwärts geschoben wurde, sich auf sein Bett zu bewegte. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das Treiben in seinem Mund.

Um so erschrockener war er, als er plötzlich etwas in seinen Kniekehlen spürte und nach hinten umkippte. Einen erschrockenen Aufschrei konnte er nicht unterdrücken, landete jedoch, wider Erwarten auf einem weichen Untergrund. Vollkommen perplex starrte er Harry an, der nun vor ihm stand. Dracos Atem raste, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatten und eilig füllten sich die Lungen des jungen Slytherin mit Sauerstoff. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er vergessen hatte zu atmen.

Harry hingegen hatte dies sehr wohl bemerkt und ließ dem anderen deshalb nun eine kurze Verschnaufpause, in der er jedoch nicht völlig untätig blieb. Zuerst studierte er noch einmal den Jungen vor sich, betrachtete die leicht geröteten Lippen sowie die noch leicht glasigen Augen, die jedoch langsam ihren Glanz und ihre Klarheit zurückgewannen. Er betrachtete die schmale Schulter die unter dem verrutschten Hemd zum Vorschein kam, sah wie sich die Brust unter dem weißen Stoff eilig hob und senkte.  
Ob Draco wusste, wie verdammt sexy er im Moment aussah? Und ob er wusste, was er damit bei Harry anrichtete? Vermutlich nicht... obwohl er es eigentlich musste. Immerhin lag ihm fast ganz Hogwarts zu Füßen und Harry war sicherlich nicht der Erste, der den jungen Malfoy so sah.  
Kurz spürte Harry den stechenden Schmerz der Eifersucht in seiner Brust, schüttelte jedoch sogleich den Kopf, um diese Gefühle und Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er wollte das hier genießen.   
Wieder besah er sich den jungen Slytherin dessen Augen fast wieder ganz normal schienen. Er musste sich beeilen... denn er wusste nicht, wie Draco jetzt erst einmal reagieren würde. Und das der Abend endete, bevor er richtig begann, wollte er nicht riskieren. Eilig suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar leise Worte, die Draco nicht verstand.  
Jedoch wusste dieser kurz darauf, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Denn ohne Dracos Zutun, schoben sich seine Hände über den Kopf und er konnte fühlen, wie sich unsichtbare Fesseln sanft an seine Haut schmiegten. Verwirrt und erschrocken zugleich riss Draco die Augen auf. Jetzt hatte Potter ihn doch tatsächlich an sein eigenes Bett gefesselt. Am Liebsten hätte Draco frustriert aufgeschrien, doch er blieb stumm. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch etwas mit seiner Stimme geschehen war. Und das... ängstigte ihn nun doch ein wenig. Er wusste nicht, was Potter vorhatte, wie er weiter vorging und so ganz bewegungsunfähig war er dem Gryffindor vollkommen ausgeliefert. /Na klasse.../

Harry betrachtete den bewegungsunfähigen Malfoy auf dem Bett, der ihm ein wenig misstrauisch entgegen blickte. Aber das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Bald würden ihn diese Augen Lust durchtränkt ansehen, still um mehr flehen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Voller Vorfreude leckte sich der junge Gryffindor über die trockenen Lippen. "Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

"Jetzt gehörst du mir!" Immer und immer wieder hallten diese Worte durch Dracos Kopf und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper erzitterte. Harry hatte so sicher, so überzeugt geklungen. / und so besitzergreifend. Ob er das wohl wirklich durchziehen will. Ich meine, wir ... ah... ngh .../ Er vergaß jeglichen Gedanken, hatte den Mund zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen geöffnet. Er öffnete die Augen, die er kurz zuvor zusammengekniffen hatte, als er etwas... etwas... ja was fühlte er eigentlich dort, an einer Stelle, wo - was auch immer es war - mit Sicherheit nichts zu suchen hatte.

Verwirrte graue Augen blickten ein wenig unsicher an sich hinab, trafen auf ihre grünen Ebenbilder, die neckend funkelten. Draco stockte der Atem.  
Harry war ihm bis heute nie so nah gewesen und noch nie war er mit dem Gryffindor in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Und Harry hatte noch nie... /... so verdammt sexy ausgesehen/ Draco stockte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht. Immerhin lag er hier vor... unter Potter, wie er feststellen musste, war gefesselt und somit völlig wehrlos. Harry Potter konnte mit ihm anstellen was er wollte. Er könnte Draco sogar ohne weiteres bloßstellen... vor der gesamten Schule und Draco könnte es nicht verhindern.

/Potter hat mich verdammt nochmal in der Hand. Er ist mit Sicherheit alles andere... ah... als sexyyyy. ... Bei Merlin, was tut dieser... ngh... dieser Idiot da eigentlich? Der hat dort unten überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Was ist da eigentlich/

Sauer und ein wenig neugierig lösten sich die grauen Seelenspiegel von Harry, blickten an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und versuchten einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, was ihn da gerade wahnsinnig machte.  
Erstaunt erkannte Draco , dass der junge Gryffindor ein Bein zwischen Dracos geschoben hatte und nun das Knie des Grünäugigen genau gegen den Schoß des Blonden drückte.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Harry wollte also wirklich und wahrhaftig...

Weiter kam er in seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Harry begann sanft sein Knie zu bewegen und Draco konnte nicht anders, als seinen die Augen zu schließen. Den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte lautlos.  
Er wollte es eigentlich nicht und dennoch musste er zugeben das Harry ihn wahnsinnig machte. Und das dieses Mal nicht in dem normalen Sinne, wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Gängen traf... nein, dieses Mal dahin führend, dass er einfach nicht genug von dem Gryffindor bekam... aber... NEIN... , das durfte nicht sein. Daran durfte er noch nicht einmal denken.

Harry lächelte zufrieden als er sah, wie Draco seinen Kopf zurückwarf. Er drückte sein Knie noch ein wenig fester gegen den Schritt des Blonden, darauf bedacht ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er wollte ihn erregen, was ihm anscheinend auch zu gelingen schien. Noch immer lächelnd wanderte Harry ein wenig höher, unterbrach den Kontakt zwischen ihnen jedoch nicht. Langsam beugte er sich zu Draco hinunter.  
"Na, das gefällt dir wohl, oder?" Einen winzigen neckenden Unterton konnte Harry nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte sehr wohl sehen wie es Draco zu gefallen begann, wie sehr es dem Jüngeren schon gefiel... aber er konnte auch sehen, wie sich der Slytherin noch ein wenig wehrte. So war er auch nicht verwundert, als ihn ein wütender Blick aus grauen Augen traf und ihn für seine Worte strafte. Jedoch störte das den Schwarzhaarigen nicht weiter. Er gluckste leise, vergrub seinen Kopf dann wieder in Dracos Halsbeuge, nuschelte noch ein "Lass dich endlich fallen." ehe er sich der zarten Haut des anderen widmete.

Draco hingegen war verzweifelt. Potter wusste, was er tat und was er tat, machte er gut, verdammt sogar gut. Aber dennoch...  
Der junge Slytherin wand den Kopf ab und fixierte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Wollte er das überhaupt? Sein Körper schrie nach mehr - zwar im Moment noch leise, doch wurde er mit jeder Berührung lauter - , doch sein Verstand schrie unaufhörlich "Stopp! Halt! Aufhören!"  
Doch... es hörte nicht auf und Draco war irgendwo auch froh darüber. Aber andererseits...

Der blonde Zauberer war hin- und hergerissen. Er wollte es, was auch immer ES genau war... gleichzeitig wollte er es auch wiederum nicht. Wenn er nur wüsste, was er wirklich wollte... was richtig war.  
Die heißen Tränen in seinen Augen spürte der junge Malfoy erst, als es zu spät war und sie sich nicht mehr wegblinzeln ließen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Was musste ihm heute denn noch alles passieren? Hatte er sich denn nicht schon genug Blöse gegeben, weil er sich von Harry so hatte überrumpeln lassen? Musste da wirklich noch hinzukommen, dass er vor dem Schwarzhaarigen weinte? Musste das wirklich sein?

Verzweifelt versuchte Draco die Tränen zurückzuhalten und sich zu beruhigen, seinen Körper vom Zittern abzuhalten, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass er noch stärker erzitterte.  
Es war so ungerecht!

Harry hielt sofort inne, als er das Erzittern des Kleineren spürte und ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. Er blickte auf und stockte. Stille Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über die geröteten Wangen des Slytherin und auch wenn Harry mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, tat Draco ihm Leid. Er sah so hilflos und verloren aus...

Der junge Slytherin zuckte merklich zusammen, als ihm sanft über die Wange gestrichen wurde. Er fühlte wie die Tränen von seiner Haut gewischt wurden und blickte sich um, sah direkt in die grünen Augen Harrys. Ein sanftes Funkeln lag in ihnen, welches den jungen Slytherin ein wenig beruhigte, ebenso das Streicheln auf seiner Wange. Und auch die sanften Worte, die der Schwarzhaarige sprach, halfen dabei, dass Draco etwas ruhiger wurde. "Pscht, ganz ruhig, Dray. Hier passiert dir gar nichts, ich verspreche es!"

Draco schniefte und sah Harry ungläubig an. Als ob ihm nichts passierte. Was bitte schön war denn das hier? Geschah ihm denn hier nichts?  
Der ungläubige Blick aus grauen Augen fiel Harry direkt auf und er konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das mehr als unangebracht und auch ein wenig gemein war. Aber Draco sah einfach zu niedlich aus, mit diesem misstrauisch ungläubigen Blick aus wässrig silber-grauen Augen.

Doch jetzt... jetzt änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin wieder. Als Draco das Lachen vernahm, schob der blonde Zauberer beleidigt die Lippe vor und schien zu schmollen. Was Harry wiederum ein erneutes Lachen entlockte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das Draco noch niedlicher aussehen konnte, doch wie er feststellen musste, konnte der Slytherin das sehr wohl.  
Draco sah Harry säuerlich an. Wie konnte Harry nur lachen? Das war doch nun wirklich nicht komisch.

Harry lächelte noch immer, versuchte sich ansonsten aber zurückzuhalten. "Entschuldige!" gluckste er und küsste Dracos Schläfe. "Ich wollte nicht Lachen, aber du bist zu niedlich!"

Das hatte gesessen und für einen kurzen Moment entgleisten Dracos Gesichtszüge vollkommmen. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört oder... Harry hatte das doch nicht wirklich gesagt//Er findet mich niedlich? Aber... ich.../

Harry lächelte leicht als er Dracos Verwirrtheit auf seine Worte bemerkte. Das würde heute sicher noch sehr amüsant werden. Doch jetzt musste er sich erst um etwas anders kümmern. Langsam beugte er sich ein wenig vor und küsste Dracos Wange, küsste die letzten Tränen von der weichen Haut und leckte die glänzenden Tränenspuren hinfort. Er wusste, dass er nichts überstürzen durfte, immerhin schien Draco nicht der Typ zu sein, der normalerweise unten lag. Er hatte ein wenig Angst davor, das merkte man. Und außerdem war Draco sicherlich nicht der Typ, der einfach so überfallen wurde, besonders nicht von seinem Erzfeind.  
Dann war er ja auch noch recht bewegungsunfähig, kein Wunder, dass ihn das alles hier nun verwirrte. Sexgott hin oder her...  
Aber vielleicht, konnte er dem Jüngeren die Angst ein wenig nehmen, wenn... 

Ohne groß nachzudenken küsste Harry den jungen Slytherin wieder auf die weichen Lippen, fuhr ihm durch die Haare und nuschelte leise Worte in den Kuss hinein. Vielleicht ging es Draco ein wenig besser, wenn er seine Stimme wieder hatte.

Draco registrierte das Kribbeln in seinem Hals kaum und auch bekam er nicht mit, dass Harry einen Gegenzauber sprach. Zu sehr lenkten ihn die weichen Lippen und diese irre Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ab, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Aber irgendwie... fühlte es sich gut an.

Harry löste den Kuss und blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen Dracos. Ein wenig Angst konnte der junge Gryffindor noch in ihnen lesen, aber das würde sicherlich auch bald vergehen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen...  
"Ganz ruhig Draco. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht weh tun werde und das es dir gefallen wird. Vertrau mir einfach! Okay?"

Noch immer strich Harrys Hand zärtlich über die Wange des Slytherin und Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Was sollte er auch anderes tun, als Harry zu vertrauen, wenn dieser Harry so anders war, so zärtlich.  
Harry küsste sanft Dracos Lippen und lächelte noch ein letztes Mal , ehe er sich wieder Dracos Körper widmete, jedoch noch immer ein Auge darauf hielt, ob es dem blonden Zauberer gefiel oder eher nicht. Das sollte Dracos beste Nacht werden, die er bis jetzt erlebt hatte und er sollte sie nie vergessen. Ebenso wie Harry sie nie vergessen würde.

Langsam fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge über den Hals, wanderte tiefer, öffnete auf seinem Weg nach unten langsam die Knöpfe von Dracos weißem Hemd und küsste sanft jeden Zentimeter weicher Haut, derer er habhaft werden konnte. Behutsam strich er mit seinen Lippen über die Brust, spürte eine leichte Erhebung auf der weichen Haut. Sacht legte er die Lippen um die linke Brustwarze und wartete kurz, richtete seine grünen Augen genau auf Dracos Gesicht. Er wollte wissen, wie der Blonde reagieren würde... dann biss er zu. Ganz leicht, nur so fest, dass sich die rosige Knospe verhärtete.

Doch Draco reichte das schon aus, um seine grauen Seen weit aufzureißen und leise zu stöhnen. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Gleißende Blitzte schienen von all den Stellen auszugehen, die Harry berührte und dann... dann das gerade eben. Wenn Harry das noch öfter machte, würde Draco vermutlich bald nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten war. Dann...  
Wieder entwich ein Stöhnen den geröteten Lippen und Draco legte die Lider über die grauen Auge, ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen. Wieso fühlte sich das nur so verdammt gut an...

Harry musste erneut lächeln, während er die Brustwarze sanft zwischen seinen Zähnen hin und her drehte, dabei den entzückenden Lauten des blondhaarigen Zauberers lauschte. Draco war wirklich zu niedlich. Seine Reaktionen auf die kleinste Berührung waren so intensiv... wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er fast glauben, dass Draco noch niemals in einer solchen Situation gewesen war. Aber... wer sollte das schon glauben. Der Junge vor ihm, mit den schönsten silber-grauen Augen auf der ganzen Welt, war einer der begehrtesten Jungen überhaupt und konnte mit nur einem Lächeln zwanzig Hexen und Zauberer auf einmal haben. Draco Malfoy und Jungfrau... vermutlich lag es eher daran, dass er diese Rolle des Spiels nicht so oft innehatte. Er bevorzugte vermutlich eher den oberen Part...

Aber heute würde Harry den Ton angeben und Draco konnte genießen. Immerhin würde dies hier das erste und wohl auch gleichzeitig das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich so nah waren. Da würde es Harry ja wohl auch erlaubt sein, alle Register zu ziehen. Heute würden sich seine sehnlichsten Träume erfüllen. Heute würde Draco ihm gehören mit Haut und Haar. Heute würde der blonde Slytherin ihm nicht entkommen.

Dieser wand sich unter den kosenden Händen und den zarten Lippen. Was auch immer Harry da vorhatte... Dracos Wunsch, dass er damit aufhörte, verblasste mit jeder Berührung des Schwarzhaarige. Ob Harry wusste, wie gut er das konnte, wie betörend seine Berührungen waren und wie leicht er damit jemanden um den Verstand bringen konnte?

Ein heißeres Stöhnen entkam den feuchten Lippen des Blondhaarigen, als Harrys Zunge weiter wanderte und nun Gefallen an dem flachen Bauch des Malfoys gefunden zu haben schien. Quälend langsam zog sie ihre Spur von der Brust bis hin zum Bauchnabel, an dem sie ein wenig länger verweilte, immer wieder in ihn tauchte. Draco erzitterte. Das tat so gut. "so... guut..." der Slytherin bemerkte gar nicht, dass er diese Worte laut aussprach, zu sehr war er mit all den Gefühlen beschäftigt, die auf ihn einprasselten. Es war zu viel, er versank förmlich in einem Strudel aus Empfindungen. Was sollte er machen, wenn Harry noch weiter ging, denn darauf, so spürte er, würde es wohl hinauslaufen.  
Harry registrierte die Worte des Slytherin und freute sich über den erneuten kleinen Sieg. Bald würde jeglicher Widerstand gebrochen sein. Schon sehr bald...

Harrys Hände blieben in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht untätig, suchten sich einen Weg an den Seiten des Blonden hinab, strichen hauchzart über die Hüfte, bis sie am Hosenbund des Jüngeren angelangten. Vorsichtig strich er darüber, schob immer wieder seine Finger darunter, nur um sie kurz danach wieder zu entfernen. Er musste noch kurz warten... ganz kurz.

Wieder suchte Harry Dracos Augen, suchte in ihnen nach irgendetwas, dass ihn veranlassen könnte, aufzuhören. Angst oder Hass. Doch fand er zu seiner Erleichterung keines von beiden. Zwar konnte er noch immer ein wenig Widerstand erkennen, doch begannen Lust und Verlangen überhand zunehmen. Es war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, er musste nur alles richtig angehen. Und jetzt konnte er ja erst einmal getrost weiter machen.

Wieder setzten sich die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen in Bewegung, fuhren über die weiche Haut der Hüfte und wanderten am Hosenbund entlang, langsam nach vorne. Dort angelangt, machten sie sich sogleich am Knopf der störenden Jeans zu schaffen, denn diese musste als nächsten weichen.  
Sanft biss Harry währenddessen in Dracos Bauch, er musste dafür sorgen, dass Draco sich nicht zu sehr darauf konzentrierte, was seine Hände taten. Wenn er zu sehr darüber nachdachte, könnte er sich wieder mehr verschließen...

Dieser war auch im ersten Moment erschrocken, als er fühlte, wie sich die warmen Hände unaufhaltsam ihren Weg zu seiner Hose bahnten, doch hatte ihn eine erneute Gefühlswelle abgelenkt. Ein erneutes Stöhnen entwich den Lippen des Blonden, war lauter, als alle bisherigen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er noch still bleiben konnte. Wenn Harry so weiter machte, würde er vermutlich in ein paar Minuten diese verdammte Schule wecken... und dann würde man sie erwischen und... "ah..." Unruhig drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite, wand sich unter Harry. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich eine freche Hand ihren Weg unter sein Hose gesucht hatte. Und nun... nun verweilte sie auf seiner Boxershort und streichelte sanft über seinen Schritt. Wie konnte Harry nur...

Wieder ein Stöhnen. Harrys Streicheleinheiten wurden ein wenig fester, fordernder und Draco wurde von mal zu mal lauter. Der Puls des Slytherin beschleunigte sich und die Unruhe in seinem Innern wurde immer größer.  
Sollte man sie doch erwischen... war ihm doch egal. Nur wenn Harry jetzt wagte, aufzuhören... er würde ihn...  
Draco unterbrach seine Gedanken selbst mit einem enttäuschten Wimmern, als Harry seine Hand wieder aus der Jeans des Blonden zog und somit den innigen Kontakt und die damit verbundenen Gefühle unterbrach.

Harry kicherte leise, als das Wimmern vernahm. Da schien ein kleiner Slytherin wohl doch nicht so abgeneigt zu sein, wie er getan hatte. Hier war wohl jemand ein wenig unersättlich. Na, wenn das so war... dann wollte er ihn auch nicht allzu lange warten lassen, aber erst einmal...  
Eilig richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf, was Draco ein erneutes Wimmern entlockte, da mit dem Schwarzhaarigen die wohlige Wärme verschwand, die seinen Körper die ganze Zeit durchflutet hatte. Was fiel dem böden Gryffindor denn jetzt auch ein... ein bitterböse Blick aus grauen Augen traf Harry, was diesem nun ein erneutes Lächeln abrang. Er beugte sich noch einmal zu Draco hinab. "Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich komm schon wieder, nur das hier..." Dabei zupfte er an der schwarzen Jeans des Blonden "...stört langsam ein wenig, findest du nicht auch? Ich denke schon... und deshalb sorgen wie jetzt dafür, dass es verschwindet und unser kleiner Nimmersatt nicht mehr so böse gucken muss. Du kommst schon auf deine Kosten, Dray..." 

Angesprochener wurde unterdes knallrot. War er denn jetzt wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen gewesen. Scheiße... wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können. Dabei gefiel ihm das hier doch gar nicht... na ja... vielleicht ein klein wenig. Aber Harry war ja immerhin selbst Schuld. Wieso hatte er auch damit anfangen müssen...  
Wenn das jetzt nur noch so peinlich gewesen wäre... /Oh Mann.../ Noch immer starrte Draco vor sich hin und versuchte die Röte aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben, während Harry sich an Dracos enger Jeans zu schaffen machte. Immerhin sollte dieses blöde Stoffteil nicht das einzige sein, was Dracos Hintern und Beine berühren durfte. Immerhin war er ja auch noch da. Und so... musste die Jeans weichen.

Doch nicht schnell... nein, auch das tat er mit einer gewissen Gemütlichkeit. Er wollte sehen, wie sehr er den anderen reizen konnte und langsam schien all das auch Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Draco begann das erste Mal wirklich unruhig zu werden. Er hob sein Becken ein wenig an und versuchte Harry ein wenig zur Eile zu bewegen oder wenigstens die Hose selbst abstreifen zu können, wobei sich das nur mit den Beinen als etwas schwierig herausstellte. Noch schwieriger wurde es jedoch, als Harry die Beine des Jüngeren auf die Matratze drückte und ihn so zur vollkommenen Bewegungsunfähigkeit zwang.

Draco knurrte frustriert und seine grauen Augen blitzten Harry wütend an. Wie konnte man auch so langsam sein? Was glaubte, was sie hier machten? Ein Kaffeekränzchen abhalten? Das machte der Gryffindor doch mit voller Absicht. /Na dem werde ich.../ Draco schluckte, als er in Harrys Gesicht blickte und merkte, wie er schlagartig wieder rot wurde. Der junge Gryffindor grinste ihn breit an... und das war kein normales Grinsen. Nein, dem Schwarzhaarigen stand die Anzüglichkeit förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und ein passender Kommentar seitens des Löwen ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Was denn, was den? Immer noch so ungeduldig, mein Kleiner? Keine Sorge..." Harry platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf dem Oberschenkel des Slytherinprinzen, was diesen Erschauern ließ. "... dir wird sicher nicht langweilig werden!" Die weichen Lippen des Gryffindor wanderten weiter das schmale Bein des Malfoyerben hinab. "Dafür- werde - ich - schon - sorgen!" Jeden weiteren Wort, folgte ein leichter Kuss auf die seidenweiche Haut, und mit jedem Kuss kam Harry weiter nach unten, schob die Hose vor sich von den Beinen. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf den Fußknöchel, entfernte Harry die Hose gänzlich von Dracos Körper und warf sie, ohne darauf zu achte, wo sie landete einfach hinter sich. 

Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten zu beschäftigen. Langsam begann die Gier in ihm zu steigen und es war schwierig, sich davon abzuhalten, nicht sofort auf Draco zu stürzen. Der Slytherin sah nämlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer heißer aus. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder ein wenig klarer denken zu können. Jetzt hatte er es soweit geschafft, jetzt würde er den letzten Rest auch noch hinkriegen, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er hatte sich das alles so schön ausgemalt und bis jetzt... bis jetzt hatte auch alles funktioniert. Da musste er sich doch nicht alles durch eine übereilte Reaktion versauen. Soviel Selbstbeherrschung würde er ja wohl noch aufbringen können.

Sich selbst zur Ruhe ermahnend, ging Harry wieder zur weiteren Ausführung seinen Plans über. Vorsichtig umschloss er die schmalen Fußgelenke des Blonden und schob die Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander. So weit, dass er bequem dazwischen passte. Dann ging Harry auf alle viere und schritt dann, nach richtiger Katzenmanier auf Draco zu, ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, immer wieder stehen zu bleiben und seine heißen Lippen auf Dracos glühender Haut zu versenken.

Und Draco.. Draco wurde langsam verrückt. Harry sah verdammt sexy aus und dieser Blick... Er erinnerte Draco an den Blick eines lauernden Tigers, darauf wartend, ihn endlich mit Haut und Haar verschlingen zu können. Die grünen Augen blitzten unter den schwarzen wirren Strähnen hervor und fixierten Draco, ließen ihnen keine Sekunde mehr aus ihrem Blick. Und Draco konnte seine Augen auch nicht mehr lösen, war von den tiefgrünen Seel vollkommen gefangen.

Harry konnte den Übergang von Haut zu Stoff deutlich unter seinen Lippen spüren und knurrte leise. Die Haut hatte ihm viel besser gefallen - Genüßlich leckte er seine Lippen - und sie war viel süßer gewesen. Dieses letzte Stück Stoff nervte ihn jetzt tierisch. Aber daran konnte man ja was ändern. Ein kurzer schelmischer Blick, dann ließ Harry sich langsam mit dem Oberkörper auf Draco sinken. Er musste sich wieder ein wenig Zeit antun, denn Draco hatte ihm heute schon einige Male bewiesen, dass er in dieser Rolle nicht der selbstsicherste war. Und ihn dann einfach vor nackte Tatsachen zu stellen, wenn er ihm die Short entriss, war nun wirklich nicht der klügste Schachzug. Also hieß die Devise mal wieder "Einfühlungsvermögen zeigen und Ablenken".

Draco konnte das Gewicht des Gryffindor auf sich spüren, fühlte, wie er sich zwischen seinen Beinen niederließ und sein Oberkörper auf Dracos Unterleib ruhte. Zischend zog Draco die Luft ein, als Harry sich ein wenig bewegte, seine Arme weiter nach unten wandern ließ. Sein Körper drückte sich dabei fest gegen Dracos empfindlichste Stelle und das war alles andere als gut. Also... nicht das es sich nicht gut anfühlte... aber... langsam konnte Draco für nichts mehr garantieren. Er gehorchte Draco schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr und begann nun auf Harrys Berührung merklich zu reagieren. Das dürfte sogar dem anderen auffallen.

Einer erneuter Rotschimmer zierte die Wangen des jungen Malfoy. Das war ja mal wieder voll peinlich. Er lag hier mit seinem Erzfeind im Bett und war vollkommen erregt. Was Harry jetzt wohl tun würde?  
Immer wieder versuchte sich die leise Stimme gehör zu verschaffen, die Draco einzureden versuchte, dass all das nur ein Spiel sei. Ein Spiel um Draco in nächster Zeit so richtig bloß zu stellen. Aber Dracos Körper, der nach den Berührungen des Löwen schrie und sein Herz... übertönten diese Stimme, so dass Draco diesen Gedanken sofort wieder verwarf.  
Harry war sicherlich nicht der Typ, der Draco auf diese Weise bloßstellen würde. Sicher nicht... oder?

Unsicher blickte Draco zu Harry, versuchte die Bestätigung zu finden, das alles okay war und sich Draco keine Sorgen machen musste, dass Harry nur mit ihm spielte. Er musste es einfach wissen...

Harry bemerkte die Unsicherheit Dracos sofort und suchte den Blick des Jüngeren. Er konnte die Fragen, die Draco quälten förmlich in dessen Gesicht lesen und lächelte sofort aufmunternd. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach Draco aus und berührte den blonden Zauberer an der Wange, strich wieder beruhigend darüber. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Ich werde schon aufpassen und dir nicht wehtun. Auch nicht, wenn das hier vorbei ist, okay? Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich dich bloßstelle... ich möchte nur, dass du das hier genießt, okay?"

Blasse Lider legte sich über graue Seelenspiegel, während Draco seine Wange ein wenig fester in Harrys Hand drückte, sich so an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor schmiegte und dankbar lächelte. Das war genau das gewesen, was er hatte hören wollen...

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er das ruhige Gesicht des Blonden sah, fühlte, wie er sich in seine Hand schmiegte. Draco vertraute ihm, das war gut. Dann würde alles andere jetzt noch leichter werden. Dann konnte er es wohl jetzt auch wagen, dass...  
Draco öffnete die Augen, als Harry seine Hand wegnahm und schmollte kurz. Ihm hatte diese Berührung so gut gefallen... und was tat Harry? Nahm einfach die Hand weg. /Dabei war das gerade so schön... hätte er ruhig bleiben können, dieser Idiot/

Der sogenannte Idiot konnte sich ein Lächeln in Anbetracht Dracos erneuter Schmollattacke wieder einmal nicht verkneifen. Der Eisprinz schien wirklich langsam aufzutauen und zeigte Harry somit Seiten, die ihn noch viel süßer und niedlicher, noch viel anziehender machten, als es der Blonde sowieso schon war.  
Und Harry konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Er musste diesen Engel einfach küssen, es ging nicht anders. Ohne zu überlegen zog er den Slytherin an sich und versiegelte dessen Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. Draco der zuerst erschrocken nach Luft geschnappt und sich ein wenig verspannt hatte, seufzte tief und ließ wieder locker. Er entspannte sich unter Harrys talentierten Lippen und gab auf. Harry war einfach zu gut...

Und Harry, der nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, nahm seine Hände aus Dracos Nacken und legte sie auf den letzten störenden Stoff, der ihn noch von seinem Draco trennte. Er wollte Draco ganz spüren, er wollte ihn besitzen, folglich musste auch die Short weichen.  
Zärtlich strich Harry mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen, bat um Einlass und bekam ihn auch augenblicklich gewährt, wurde fast schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Er traf auf Dracos Zunge, die ihm entgegenkam und ihn auch schon gleich in einen kleinen Kampf verwickelte. Und Harry war angenehm überrascht und musste zugeben, dass die gerüchte stimmten und Draco ein wirklich verdammt guter Küsser war. Ihre Zungen umschmeichelten einander und Draco war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Harry nicht zu unterliegen, so dass er nicht mitbekam, was Harrys Hände anstellten.

Zärtlich streichelte Harry Dracos Bauch, rutschte mit seinen Händen immer tiefer und harkte dabei seine Daumen in den Bund der Shorts, zog sie so immer weiter nach unten. Er versuchte den Kuss so lang wie möglich nicht zu unterbrechen, um Draco weiterhin abzulenken. Dies brachte zwar einige Verrenkungen mit sich, aber da Draco Harry folgte und versuchte, den Kuss nicht zu trennen, war das ein überwindbares Hindernis.

Für die letzten Zentimeter jedoch, blieb dem jungen Gryffindor nichts anderes übrig und so trennte er sich widerwillig von den geschmeidigen Lippen seines Gegenübers, zog die Unterlippe noch kurz mit seinen Zähnen ein wenig mit sich, ehe er sich von Draco löste, einen leichten Kuss auf den Lippen platzierte und sich dann der Short und Dracos Bauch widmete.

Draco, der alles noch wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier mitbekam, ließ sich langsam zurücksinken und genoß Harrys Liebkosungen auf seinem Bauch. Harry machte das wirklich hervorragend und es war Draco auch fast egal, dass Harry gerade im begriff war, ihm die Boxershort von seinen Beinen zu streifen. So lange er... Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf, als er spürte, wie das letzte Kleidungsstück seinen Körper verließ und er nun vollkommen entblößt vor Harry lag. Sein Kopf war wieder vollkommen klar, zu klar, wie Draco feststellen musste.

Das war so... so... verdammt unangenehm. Sofort drehte Draco den Kopf weg und schlug die Augen nieder, er konnte Harry so nicht ansehen, das war zu peinlich. Das Blut schoß binnen Sekunden in Dracos Kopf und zu gerne hätte er sein Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen, doch waren diese noch immer gefesselt und ließen sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. So war er Harry statt dessen völlig ausgeliefert und dessen Blicken vollkommen ausgesetzt. Und wieder traten heiße Tränen in die grauen Augen, die dieses Mal sofort von Harry bemerkt wurde. "Hey, hey, Kleiner. Nicht wieder weinen. Ist doch alles okay. Was ist los? Schämst du dich etwa?" Ein sachtes Nicken war alles, was der Schwarzhaarige erhielt und ihn leise Seufzen ließ.

Also manchmal konnte er wirklich nicht glauben, dass Draco schon unzählige Schülerinnen und Schüler flachgelegt haben soll. Die hatten ihn doch sicher auch alle nackt gesehen, war ja meist unumgänglich. Wieso stellte Draco sich dann jetzt so an? Es konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass Draco dieses Mal unten lag, oder? Aber... woran sollte es sonst liegen. Das vertrug vermutlich Drays Ego nicht so ganz.

Na... dann würde es Harry eben wieder ein wenig aufbauen.

"Das brauchst du nicht. Du bist wunderschön, mein Engel." Flüsterte Harry und betrachtete Draco noch einmal, ließ seine Augen über den gesamten Körper wandern, der nun vollkommen unbekleidet vor ihm lag. Harry hatte gewusst, dass Draco verdammt sexy war, aber das die Kleider des Slytherin-Prinzen einen solchen Körper verhüllten... da konnte man ja fast auf jedes Kleidungsstück neidisch sein, dass diesen Körper zieren durfte.  
Ein leisen Knurren entwich Harrys Kehle als er sich über die viel zu trocknen Lippen leckte. Jetzt würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können, jetzt war Draco verloren. Er würde ihm nicht mehr entkommen können, nie mehr...

Draco schniefte leise, schielte zu Harry. Er hatte die Worte des jungen Gryffindors sehr wohl vernommen, aber trotzdem... der hatte ja auch leicht reden. Konnte ihm ja jeder sagen.  
Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht übel aussah... aber trotzdem, er lag hier immerhin vor Harry. Harry Potter, seinem Erzfeind und einem der süßesten Jungen in Hogwarts. Außerdem... war ihm das peinlich. Ihn hatten Harrys Berührung ja immerhin nicht kalt gelassen und außerdem...Harry konnte so alles sehen, das war einfach nur peinlich!

Der junge Gryffindor schien auch jetzt zu ahnen, was der andere dachte, musste wieder leise lächeln. Ob Draco wohl immer so niedlich war, wenn ihn jemand nackt sah? Im Moment zumindest war er einfach zum Knuddeln und weckte in Harry einen unglaublichen Beschützerinstinkt. Niemand durfte diesem blonden Engel jemals wehtun, niemand...

"Hey Dray, nun komm schon. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Dir passiert nichts, das verspreche ich." Langsam beugte sich der junge Gryffindor wieder nach unten, doch bevor er Dracos Lippen berührte drehte der Blonde den Kopf zur Seite. Harry stoppte, was war denn jetzt?

Draco hingegen wusste sehr wohl, was jetzt war. Potter glaubte wohl, dass er auch wirklich alles mit ihm machen konnte. Aber, da hatte er sich geirrt. Auch wenn er die letzten Minuten - oder waren es Stunden gewesen? Sein Zeitgefühl war gerade nicht das beste... aber egal - auch wenn er nicht der alte gewesen war und ziemlich überrumpelt und somit na ja, ziemlich einfach zu haben gewesen... aber jetzt war sein Kampfgeist wieder erwacht. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was ihn da vorher geritten hatte. Aber Potter durfte sich auch nicht alles erlauben, nur weil er Potter war.

Von wegen, ihm passierte hier nichts. Das hatte dieser idiotische Gryffindor schon öfter heute behauptet, aber was bitte schön war denn das hier, bitte. Geschah ihm hier gerade etwa nichts? Wenn Potter das glaubte, musste er seine verdammt hübschen... ähm blinden Augen aufmachen. Oder Draco würde ihm mal die Meinung geigen, mal schauen, was dann noch geschah. /Nimm das, Potter.../

Harry betrachtete aufmerksam das Gesicht des unter ihm Liegenden. Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie die grauen Augen aufleuchteten und Harry verstand. Da hatte wohl gerade jemand wieder seinen Kampfgeist wiedergefunden. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Gryffindor. Das würde sicher interessant werden.

"Potter, du verdammter Idiot, was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" fauchte Draco und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Sollte Harry doch sehen, wie sauer er war.

Doch Harry machte dies nicht im Geringsten etwas aus, eher fand er die silbernen Seelenspiegel nur noch schöner, erinnerten sie ihn an funkelnde Sterne. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, nicht zu seufzen. Würde Draco vermutlich nur mehr zum Kochen bringen, obwohl das sicher auch lustig werden würde. Aber... vielleicht ein ander Mal.  
Die Stimme, die dem jungen Gryffindor sagte, dass es kein anderes Mal geben würde, ignorierte Harry: Das wollte er jetzt einfach nicht hören. Viel lieber wollte er wissen, was Draco noch so zu bemängeln hatte. Langsam schien sich der Blonde nämlich warm zu reden.

"Kommst hier rein und überfällst mich förmlich, und jetzt? Jetzt behauptest du, dass mir nix passieren würde. Und wie nennst du diesen Zustand hier jetzt bitte?" "Verdammt sexy!" antwortete Harry ohne zu überlegen und lächelte, ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass er das wirklich ernst meinte. Draco hingegen war für einen kurzen Moment damit beschäftigt, um seine Fassung zu ringen. Potter machte ihn wahnsinnig, wie konnte er nur solche Sachen sagen und dabei so wirken, als ob er das wirklich so meinte, wie er es sagte. "Idiot!" knurrte der Kleinere und sprach aus, was er gerade dachte.  
Harry lächelte nur. Draco war einfach nur ein Fall für sich und natürlich richtig süß!

Der süße Junge war jedoch nicht im Geringsten fertig mit diesem schwarzhaarigen, süßen... - wer warf hier eigentlich diese verdammten Kommentare ein? Draco hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus. Hatte sich jeder gegen ihn verschworen - ...blöden... - ja, viel besser - ...Gryffindor zu sagen, wie schön er das hier fand.  
"Das ist nicht lustig Potter." knurrte Draco. "Was glaubst du, was das hier is? Seh ich aus, als ob mir das hier gefällt?" "Ja!" wieder ein Einwurf des noch immer lächelnden Schwarzhaarigen. Ertappt blickte Draco zur Seite, spürte wie seine Wangen erröteten. Er sollte sich vielleicht doch überlegen, was er fragte... nicht das er sich nachher noch selbst in die Ecke trieb.  
Das er das schon lange getan, sich selbst verraten hatte, bemerkte der blonde Zauberer nicht, oder wollte es nicht bemerken. So versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war...

"Tut's aber nich... und du behauptest, dass mir nix zustößt. Wenn dem wirklich so wäre... was bitte schön ist dann das?" Bei diesen Worten fuchtelte Draco mit seinen noch immer gefesselten Händen. Wenn ihm - wie Potter behauptete - wirklich nichts geschah, wieso war er denn dann bitte schön an sein eigenes Bett gefesselt worden. Das war nun wirklich kein gutes Zeichen dafür, das alles in Ordnung war.

Harry betrachtete Dracos Hände, senkte dann wieder den Blick um in Dracos Gesicht sehen zu können. Das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag, war noch immer nicht gewichen. Im Gegenteil, hatte es mittlerweile die Augen erreicht, die nun spitzbübisch glitzerten. "Das mein Kleiner..." zärtlich fuhr er die Arme nach oben und legte seine Hände auf die Handgelenke des Blonden, konnte die kühlen Fesseln auf der blassen Haut fühlen. "... sind Fesseln. Damit du mir nicht die Augen auskratzt, Kätzchen!"

Nun war es wieder an Draco, verwirrt dreinzuschauen. Wieso bitte schön, war er denn jetzt nun ein Kätzchen? Er war kein Kätzchen, die waren immerhin süß und so. Er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys waren nicht niedlich. Hübsch ja, aber nicht niedlich...  
"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Potter!" murrte der Blonde. Harry lachte. "Wieso? Du bist doch ein Kätzchen, Draco. Du bist richtig süß und man möchte dich einfach nur knuddeln. Ich finde schon, dass Kätzchen' sehr gut zu dir passt. Du bist niedlich!" "Bin ich gar nicht..." schmollte Draco. Wieder ein leises Lachen. "Und ob, ein süßes, niedliches Kätzchen. Was machst du eigentlich in Slytherin, Kleiner?"

Empört schnappte Draco nach Luft. Das ging doch, das war doch... Niemand griff hier seine Slytherinehre an. Das sollte selbst Potter wissen... "Pass lieber auf, Potter. Katzen kratzen nicht nur, sie beißen auch!" fauchte der blonde Zauberer und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Das ging ja nun wirklich nicht...

Wieder entgegnete ihm nur ein Lächeln seitens des Gyrffindor, welcher sich wieder enger an Draco schmiegte. Kühler Stoff traf auf nackte, heiße Haut und Draco konnte einen leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Stolz und Kampfgeist hin oder her. Harry lächelte nur keck und strich dem jungen Malfoy eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Mhm... wirklich? Würde mich interessieren, ob mein Kätzchen hier auch beißt!" Und noch bevor der Slytherin etwas erwidern konnte, wurden seine Lippen verschlossen und Harrys Zunge drang in den warmen Mund des Blonden ein.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Harry nahm ihn aber auch wirklich nicht für voll... mal schauen, wie lange er das noch tat. Würde er ihm mal eine Lektion erteilen. Das Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete ignorierend, versuchte Draco seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und Harry zu beißen... nur irgendwie... gelang es ihm nicht. Sobald sich seine Zähne auch nur ein wenig fester in die fremde' Zunge bohrte, ließ Draco automatisch wieder locker. Er konnte das einfach nicht. /Ach verdammt.../ Auf sich selbst sauer drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite, entzog sich somit Harrys Zugriff.  
Dass dieser blöde Gryffindor aber auch so gut küssen konnte. Da hielt ja selbst die dickste Mauer nicht stand...

Harry unterdes beugte sich hinunter und knabberte an Dracos Ohr. Ihn hatte das sanfte Beißen weder gestört noch überrascht. Eigentlich hätte er mit etwas anderem gar nicht gerechnet. Nicht, dass er Draco nicht zutraute, dass er wirklich zubiss, aber dafür war es mittlerweile zu spät. Draco war ihm schon zu sehr verfallen... Aber es war doch süß, den verzweifelten Versuchen des Blonden beizuwohnen, sich selbst etwas zu beweisen! Trotzdem, ein wenig musste er ihn jetzt doch noch necken...

"Das war aber nix, mein kleines Kätzchen. Beißen geht anders, Dray!" flüsterte der Gryffindor und küsste Dracos Schläfe. Der Blonde knurrte nur missmutig. Als ob er das nicht schon selbst bemerkt hätte. Jetzt musste er sich aber was einfallen lassen. Potter sollte ihn ja auch nicht für nen totalen Schwächling halten, nach den Pleiten die er sich heute schon geleistet hatte... "Ich... ich mag halt den Geschmack von Blut nicht in meinem Mund!" ... ja, das war gut. So musste er wenigstens nicht zugeben, dass ihm die Küsse des Schwarzhaarigen eventuell doch gefielen. Das taten sie nämlich nicht... nur ein bisschen... vielleicht... Und solange Harry das schluckte, war doch alles...

"Aha ... Das ist aber eine lahme Ausrede, Kleiner!" /... verdammt! Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen./ Wütend knabberte Draco wieder auf seiner Unterlippe. Wieso musste Potter ihn denn auch gleich durchschauen? Hätte ihm ja auch mal glauben können, aber nein...

Ohne weiter auf den schmollenden Draco zu achten, legte sich Harry auf den Körper des etwas kleineren, bettete seinen Kopf auf die Schulter und fuhr mit seinem Finger ganz leicht über den Hals des Blonden. Er malte unsichtbare Muster auf die weiche Haut und genoss dabei die Wärme des anderen. Seufzend schloss der Gyrffindor seine Augen und atmete den Geruch des Blonden tief ein. "Schön!" murmelte er und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an Draco, strich dabei gaaaanz unbeabsichtigt über Dracos Schritt, was dem Jüngeren ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockte.

Draco erzitterte unter der leichten Berührung, könnte sich ein stöhnen nicht verkneifen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Also lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Irgendwann musste selbst ein Slytherin aufgeben... aber natürlich nicht kampflos. Wenn er schon unterging, dann wenigstens mit würde.   
"Arsch!" Harry schlug ein Auge auf, als er die Stimme Dracos vernahm, konnte trotz oder gerade wegen der Beschimpfung ein erneutes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Da wurde sein Kätzchen wohl langsam zickig und begann zu fauchen. Ob er es dann auch mal zum Schnurren brachte? Na, das würde er heute sicher noch rausfinden. Sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, ehe er sich wieder an Draco wand, sich noch ein wenig fester an den kleineren Körper drückte.

"Das mit dem Beißen klappt nicht, Kleiner, aber fauchen kannst du ja ganz gut. Mhm... ob du wohl auch schnurren kannst?" Diese Frage war nicht wirklich an Draco gerichtet, sondern einfach nur so in den Raum gestellt worden. Doch Harry wusste sehr wohl, auch ohne hinzusehen, dass Draco sie verstanden hatte. Und dieser ließ auch nicht wirklich lange auf eine Retourkutsche warten. "Mach meine Hände los und ich schnurr die gerne eine!"

Harry lächelte, tat so, als ob er über den Vorschlag nachdachte, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, danke. Da gefällt es mir so doch besser. Und zum Schnurren kann ich dich sicher auch anders bewegen. Meinst du nicht auch?"  
Und kaum, dass Harry seinen Satz beendet hatte, wurde der Finger durch Zähne ersetzt, die ganz sanft an der weichen Haut des Halsansatzes knabberten.

Draco liefen wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Wieso musste Potter auch ausgerechnet wieder dort rumknabbern. Da war er doch so empfindsam. Nicht dass es sich nicht gut anfühlte, aber... halt, wo war denn nun schon wieder sein Kampfgeist hin verschwunden? Das sollte sich doch nicht gut anfühlen, oder? Hatte sich dieses blöde Ding wohl aus dem Staub gemacht. War auch zu nix zu gebrauchen!  
Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen, dann würde er es halt zu lassen und genießen. Wehren brachte ja irgendwie auch nichts mehr.

Harry registrierte wohlwollend, wie Draco sich langsam wieder entspannte. Da war der Kampfgeist des anderen wohl nur kurzfristig erwacht. Na ja, ihm sollte es recht sein, auch wenn es amüsant gewesen war. Aber er war ja nicht wegen den Streitigkeiten hierher gekommen. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen über den zitternden Körper, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Körperteil, genoss dabei die warme Haut, fühlte, wie sie leicht unter seinen Fingern nachgab.

Das hektische Lutfschnappen sowie ein leises Stöhnen zeigte Harry, dass er sein Ziel gefunden hatte. Zufrieden begann er langsam über das erregte Glied des blonden Zauberers zu streicheln. Draco würde bald aufgeben...

Der Atem des jungen Malfoy begann zu rasen, als er die Hände des Gryffindor an einer Stelle spürte, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. /Ngh... wann... wann... haaaat der seine Hände ... agh... wann sind die da runter gew... gh.../ Es fühlte sich zwar gut an, erregte ihn auch noch mehr... aber dennoch... "Ngh... Poottaaah, verdammt. Nimm die Hahaand da weg!" Es kostete Draco viel Kraft diesen Satz herauszubringen. Denn Harry verstand etwas davon, ihn zu erregen!

"Wieso zierst du dich so? Vorhin hat dir das noch sehr gut gefallen." "Nagh... nein!" Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen. Man konnte aber auch eigensinnig sein... obwohl... Ein leckerer Gedanke kam ihm, als er über Dracos Worte nachdachte. Wenn der Blonde es so wollte, da nahm er seine Hände eben weg.  
"Na gut, Dray. Wenn du willst, dann nehm ich sie weg!"

Erstaunt blickte Draco auf. Er hatte gewonnen, einfach so? Harry nahm die Hand weg? Das war doch viel zu einfach gewesen, da musste noch ein Harken sein. Und kaum, dass Draco diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, spürte er auch schon, welchen Harken diese Sache hatte. Was suchte denn jetzt die Hand an seinem Anus? Hatte Harry sie nicht mehr alle... würde er ihm halt nachhelfen!

"Da auch, Potter!" knurrte Draco. Der Junge war ja aber auch schwer von Begriff. Wieder kam zu Dracos Verwunderung eine Zustimmung und wie, als ob das nicht schon genug Überraschung gewesen wäre, zog Harry sich langsam gänzlich zurück, es schien fast so, als hätte er aufgegeben. Er erhob sich von Draco und entzog sich langsam dem Blick des Blonden, verschwand in Richtung Fußende.  
Draco wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch eine leise, kaum zu vernehmende Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. Das wäre wirklich viel zu einfach gewesen, wenn man bedachte, welche Mühe sich der Gryffindor zuvor gemacht hatte. Wirklich viel zu einfach...

Erschrocken sog der Slytherin die Luft ein, als er nun die Zunge des Gryffindors spürte. Und zwar an einer Stelle spürte, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich den blassen Lippen des jungen Malfoy, während Harrys Hände über die schmalen Hüften strichen und langsam nach oben wanderten. Zärtlich strichen sie über die Seiten bis hin zur Brust, wo sie sich wieder hingebungsvoll um die kleinen Erhebungen kümmerten. Das fühlte sich irgendwie schon verdammt gut an... irgendwie...

Draco spürte wie die Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen leicht gegen seinen Eingang drückte und der junge Slytherin glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen. Er wollte schreien und versuchte gleichzeitig es zu unterdrücken, wollte nicht zu laut sein. Doch jede Berührung von Harrys Zunge an Dracos Hintern machte es dem Blonden schwerer, still zu bleiben. Vorsichtig versuchte er ein wenig nach oben zu rutschen um seine Zähne in seinen Arm zu graben, damit kein Laut seine Lippen verließ... wer wusste, wer sie hörte, wenn er zu laut wurde. Und das war immerhin der einzige Weg, um ein wenig ruhig zu sein.  
Doch kaum das Draco ein Stück nach oben gerutscht war, wurde er an den Beinen wieder nach unten gezogen. Harry blickte ihn schmollend an und knurrte warnend, ehe sein Kopf wieder zwischen den Beinen des Slytherins verschwand.

Draco, der die Luft angehalten hatte, als er die Lust durchtränkten dunkelgrünen Augen sah, keuchte erschrocken auf, als sich eine warme Zunge ein kleines Stück in ihn schob. Und Draco wurde nervös. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er am liebsten weglaufen, einfach fliehen. Auf der anderen wollte der junge Malfoy mehr, viel mehr.

Leider wusste Draco nicht genau, von was er mehr wollte, denn so etwas hatte er noch nie getan, noch nie gefühlt. Es war... war...

Er vergaß, was er dachte, vergaß alles, als er Harry an einer anderen, sehr empfindlichen Körperstelle spürte. Verzweifelt biss sich Draco auf die Lippe, merkte nicht, dass er sie blutig biss, denn zu viele andere Gefühle, Empfindungen und Eindrücke stürzten auf ihn ein. Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und so ließ sich nun auch ein lautes lustvolles Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. /Was auch immer er vor hat... Merlin, lass ihn ja nicht damit aufhören/  
Harry hielt kurz inne und blickte in das von Lust getränkte Gesicht des Blonden. Die grauen Augen lagen hinter hellen Lidern versteckt und der Mund war leicht geöffnet, während die geschwollenen Lippen durch das Blut ein wenig glänzten.

Der junge Gryffindor stockte, als er das sah, rutschte ein wenig höher und unterzog Dracos Lippen einer genaueren Betrachtung. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einem Finger über die geröteten Lippen, entfernte den größten Teil des Blutes, achtete dabei nicht auf den verwirrten Blick aus grauen Augen und das leise Wimmern. Statt dessen senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Slytherin, küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich, leckte schließlich behutsam über die malträtierte Lippe, als er sich wieder von Draco löste. Sanft strich er ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn des Jüngeren und sah ihm dabei liebevoll in die Augen.  
"Sei vorsichtig und tu dir nicht weh. Mach dir keine sorgen, dass du zu laut bist. Du kannst so laut sein wie du willst, es wird niemand hören, versprochen. Also... sei nicht so verkrampft!" flüsterte der Gryffindor, hauchte noch einen letzten Kuss auf die rosigen Lippen des blonden Zauberers und wanderte dann wieder tiefer, widmete sich dem harten Glied des Jüngeren.

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge die gesamte Länge ab, lauschte dem leisen Stöhnen des anderen, auf ein Zeichen des Mißfallen wartend. Er wollte, dass dies die schönste Nacht des jungen Malfoy wurde, dass er Harry nie vergaß. Und so sollte alles perfekt sein und er wollte nichts tun, was Draco nicht gefiel. Vorsichtig knabberte er an der Spitze und nahm sie probeweise in den Mund, nur um dann mutiger zu werden, als er Draco leise vor Lust aufschreien hörte.

Okay, das schien ihm ja schon einmal zu gefallen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Harry vermutlich bis über beide Ohren gegrinst. So jedoch machte er sich daran, zu schauen, wie er Draco noch lauter schreien lassen konnte. Vorsichtig begann er mit seinen Zähnen über das harten Fleisch in seinem Mund zu streifen, schluckte ab und an, nur um Draco dann wieder ein wenig aus seinem Mund zu entlassen. Er liebte die Geräusche, die der Slytherin dann tat, wie er frustriert auf wimmerte und danach um so lauter wurde, wenn Harry sich wieder um ihn kümmerte. Es war fast schon Musik in Harrys Ohren. Diese wohlig klingende Stimme...

Draco hielt es fast nicht mehr aus. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu brennen. Die Hitze, die in ihm tobte, würde jeden Moment nach außen dringen und dennoch verharrte sie weiterhin in seinem Inneren. Er drohte jede weitere Sekunde zu verbrennen, so zumindest fühlte es sich für den jungen Slytherin an.  
Und einzig Harrys zarten Hände auf der heißen Haut, die Berührungen des Gryffindor brachten Linderung. So reckte sich Draco den Händen unbewusst entgegen. Er wollte einfach nur mehr, mehr von diesen Berührungen, mehr von diesen Gefühlen... mehr von Harry!

Dieser lauschte Dracos Stimme und stellte mit seinem Mund teuflische Dinge an. Er wollte, dass Draco noch lauter wurde. Er wollte hören, wie sehr es Draco gefiel.

Draco wurde immer unruhiger, warf den Kopf hin und her. Er konnte wirklich nicht mehr, das war so gut. Es sollte nicht aufhören, doch er glaubte nicht eine Sekunde länger durchhalten zu können. Harry sollte verdammt nochmal hinne machen, oder... oder... was wusste er schon? Wenn er doch nur diese verdammten Fesseln los wäre. Immer wieder ruckte Draco an den Fesseln, zog so fest er konnte an den unsichtbaren Seilen und obwohl sie ihn eigentlich nicht verletzen sollten, begannen sie langsam in die helle Haut des blonden Zauberers zu schneiden. Doch Draco war das eigentlich ziemlich egal, er bemerkte es kaum.

Harry hingegen bemerkte es sehr wohl und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er den Fesselzauber doch lösen. Draco würde ihn ja jetzt wohl kaum noch vor die Türe setzen. Und er wollte nicht, dass sich der Slytherin unnötig verletzte, was jedoch zwangsläufig der Fall sein würde, wenn sein Kätzchen weiterhin so wild rumzappelte.

Seufzend entließ Harry Draco aus seinem Mund, was ein frustriert wütendes Fauchen seitens des Slytherin nach sich zog. Der Gryffindor lächelte nur, wuschelte Draco durch die Haare und angelte seinen Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde später war der Zauber gelöst und Harry konnte sich wieder anderen Körperregionen als den Händen des Blonden widmen.

Draco bekam nicht mit, dass Harry den Zauber aufhob, er bemerkte nur, dass er seine Hände wieder einsetzen konnte, was er auch sofort tat. Denn kaum, dass sich die Lippen des Gryffindor wieder um seine Erregung schlossen und ein heißeres Stöhnen die geröteten Lippen des Slytherin verließ, vergrub der junge Malfoy auch schon seine Finger in dem pechschwarzen Haar des anderen. Er musste sich irgendwo festhalten, es ging nicht anders. Irgendwo... er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Harry spürte die Finger in seinen Haaren, fühlte, wie sich eine immer größer werdende Anspannung im Körper des Blonden aufbaute. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte die helle Haut des Slytherin und ließ sie glänzen. Das Zittern, dass unaufhörlich durch den Körper des Jüngeren ging, stieg mit jeder Sekunde an und der Gyrffindor konnte nicht anders, als Draco beruhigend über die Schenkel zu streicheln. Draco sollte genießen und deshalb sollte es nicht vorbei sein, bevor es angefangen hatte.

Doch Draco war da ein wenig anderer Meinung, nicht dass er wollte, dass es aufhörte - doch er war fertig. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wenn Harry so weiter machte... wie sollte er denn da standhalten? Er...   
"Ahgn..." Eine leichte Schluckbewegung des Schwarzhaarigen ließ Draco die Augen zu kneifen und laut aufstöhnen. Seine Finger zogen fest an den schwarzen Haaren, verkeilten sich förmlich darin. Er hielt das nicht mehr lange aus...

Der junge Gryffindor merkte sehr wohl, dass Draco nicht mehr lange durchhielt. Dann würde er ihn mal erlösen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken nahm er die Erregung des anderen tiefer in sich auf, umschmeichelte sie mit seiner Zunge und schluckte. Er spürte wie Draco sich unter ihm aufbäumte, hörte das laute Stöhnen und ... Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das feste Ziehen an seinen Haare spürte. Das war jetzt aber nicht mehr so schön, im Gegenteil.  
Harry knurrte. Dracos Reaktion war heftig, er war vermutlich kurz vor dem Orgasmus, aber das war ... Autsch. Der Gryffindor löste vorsichtig eine Hand aus seinen Haaren, atmete mental auf. Eine zerrende Hand konnte er ertragen, so war das besser.   
Sanft schloss die schmale Hand des Slytherin in seine eigene, spürte die zittrigen Finger zwischen seinen.

Draco sah auf, als er ein leichtes Drücken an seiner Hand spürte. Vor Lust verschleierte graue Augen blickte zu Harry, betrachteten kurz den Gryffindor, ehe sie wieder hinter hellen Augenlidern verschwanden und Draco sich zurück auf die Laken sinken ließ und sich seinem Gefühlssturm hingab.  
Mit jedem Reiz, den der Schwarzhaarige Draco zukommen ließ, trieb er diesen mehr auf die Klippe zu und mit jedem Knabbern oder Schlucken wurde das Drücken an Harrys Hand fester. Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich so sehr an den Schwarzhaarigen klammerte, aber es tat gut.

Unterdes war Harry damit beschäftigt, Draco endgültig zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Noch ein letztes Mal fuhr er mit seinen Zähnen über die pochende Erregung des Blonden, stubste mit seiner Zunge fest gegen die Spitze, ehe er sie wieder in den Mund nahm. Er lauschte jedem von Dracos Schreien und spürte, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten. Der schmale Körper unter ihm zitterte und Draco warf den Kopf unruhig hin und her. Die Augen waren geschlossen und der Mund geöffnet. Betörende Laute fanden immer wieder den Weg über die glänzenden Lippen, ebenso der Name des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, was dieser mit Wohlwollen registrierte. Heute gehörte Draco wirklich ganz ihm.

Eben dieser war außer sich. Seine Selbstkontrolle hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet und auch sein Verstand war dabei die Waffen zu strecken. Was man aber auch alles mit einem Mund alles anstellen konnte... Draco hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
Diese warme heiße Enge, die ihn einschloss, der heiße Atem der ihn streifte. Die Zähne, die ihn reizten, wenn sie rauh über das Fleisch kratzten. Es war etwas, das Draco sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen niemals hätte vorstellen können und er musste sagen, dass es ihm gefiel. Sehr sogar... auch wenn er langsam am Ende war. So etwas war er nicht gewöhnt... er hatte doch noch nie... 

Ein weiteres Schlucken und es war vorbei. Draco konnte nicht mehr. Mit einem letzten, lauten Stöhnen, bäumte Draco sich auf und entlud sich der Slytherin in den heißen Mund. Seine Finger zuckten, krallten sich an Harrys Hand und Haaren fest. Es war, als würde sein Innerstes explodieren. Die angestaute Hitze entlud sich mit einem Mal und es blieb nur

ein dumpfes Nachglühen. Alle Energie, die sich in seiner Hüfte gesammelt hatte, war weg. Nur noch eine unendliche Befriedigung blieb in seinem Körper.

Kraftlos lag Draco auf seinem Bett, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, sein Puls raste. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Ohren und er hörte wie sein Herz laut schlug, viel lauter als sonst. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder und das leichte Zittern ließ nach. Was auch immer Potter da mit ihm gemacht hatte, es war einfach nur ... WOW! Er war überwältigt.

Harry leckte sich genüßlich über die Lippen, während er Draco betrachtete. Sein kleines Kätzchen war noch immer ziemlich aus der Puste und dabei waren sie zum spannendsten Teil ihres Arrangements gar nicht vorgedrungen. Aber... vielleicht sollte er ihm doch eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen. Harry musste sich ja sowieso noch aus seinen Klamotten quälen, denn langsam war ihm verdammt heiß und seine Hose an einer gewissen Stelle viel zu eng. Das schmerzte ja langsam schon. 

Draco bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Harry aufstand und ein wenig aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Es dauerte, bis der Slytherin das registrierte, doch dann drehte er sich so schnell es ihm im Moment möglich war, den Kopf in die Richtung in die Harry verschwunden war. Er entdeckte den anderen schließlich direkt vor dem Bett, damit beschäftigt, sich seiner Sachen zu entledigen. Der junge Malfoy stockte kurz... was sollte er jetzt machen? Draco überlegte, knabberte nervös an seiner Lippe, als er einen Entschluss fasste. Er war nervös... viel zu nervös, aber... er wollte nicht, dass Harry alles allein machte. Außerdem kam er sich schon jetzt leicht vernachlässigt vor. So richtete Draco sich auf und rutschte auf dem Bett, von Harry unbemerkt, hinter selbigen. Noch ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, schloss dann die Augen und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Hoffentlich hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, als er fühlte, wie sich schmale Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und sich ein warmer Körper von hinten an seine Seite schmiegte. Verwundert drehte Harry sich ein Stückchen um, konnte Draco erkennen, der seinen Kopf an Harrys Hüfte schmiegte. Die Augen waren genießerisch geschlossen und der Atem des Blonden ging wieder recht gleichmäßig.  
Lächelnd betrachtete Harry den schmusenden Slytherin, ihm gefiel dieser Anblick und eigentlich war das etwas, was er nicht wieder missen wollte.

Draco blickte auf, als er eine Hand über seinen Kopf streicheln fühlte, sah direkt in zwei grüne Augen, die ihm liebevoll entgegen blickten. Ebenso sah er das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Sofort überzog eine leichte Röte Dracos Gesicht, während er daran, was diese Lippen eben noch mit ihm angestellt hatten. Was Harry wohl jetzt von ihm dachte? Nur zu gerne würde er das jetzt wissen...  
/So süß/ Das war alles, an das Harry bei Dracos Anblick denken konnte. Er mochte diese Art des Slytherin, die er an diesem so gar nicht kannte. Er mochte diese schon fast naive Art, diese Unbeholfenheit, die man ihm eigentlich gar nicht zutraute, ihn aber nur um so niedlicher machte. Schade nur, dass er diese sanfte, niedliche Seite nicht öfter zu sehen bekam.

Draco unterdes versuchte die Hitze in seinen Wangen zu ignorieren und betrachtete statt dessen die Krawatte des Gryffindor, die vor seiner Nase baumelte und es dauerte keine Sekunde, dass ihm eine Idee kam. Etwas, was er sich normalerweise niemals trauen würde, doch jetzt... Ohne zu zögern ergriff er den weichen Stoff zog daran, zog Harry weiter nach unten. Jetzt oder nie!

Harry weitete überrascht die Augen, als er Dracos Lippen auf seinen fühlte. DAMIT hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet... nicht dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber es war... überraschend. Immerhin hatte Draco die ganze Zeit über keinen Versuch gestartet, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen und nun das...  
Aber... wenn Draco es schon einmal tat, konnte er auch genießen. Seufzend schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und genoß die weichen Lippen, die sich fordernd gegen seine drängten.   
Harry konnte verstehen, wieso alle von Draco schwärmten, denn küssen konnte er wirklich.

Draco hingegen war ziemlich nervös. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Harry alles getan und was ihm selbst besonders gut gefallen hatte. Denn eigentlich hatte der junge Slytherin überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Das hier war nämlich das verdammte erste Mal, dass er jemanden aus eigenem Verlangen heraus küsste. Da durfte er doch ein wenig nervös sein, oder?

Dem Gryffindor fiel von dieser Nervosität nicht auf, zu sehr genoß er den schönen, wenn auch unerwarteten Kuss, welcher in ihm Gefühle weckte, die er zuvor noch zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Immerhin hatte er Draco noch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen wollen, aber jetzt...  
Ein weiteres Seufzen folgte, als Harry die schmalen Hände des Jüngeren auf seinen Schultern fühlte. Fühlte, wie sie ein wenig unbeholfen über den Stoff seines Hemdes fuhren und nicht wirklich zu wissen schienen, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Um so erleichterter war Harry, als Haut auf Haut traf, Draco seine Hände unter den Stoff geschoben hatte und nun ganz vorsichtig die darunter verborgene Haut untersuchte.

Nicht wirklich wissend, was er da tat, taste Draco über Harrys Körper. Es hatte ihn viel Mut gekostet, seine Hände unter das Shirt des Gryffindors zu schieben, und es beruhigte ihn ungemein, dass Harry ihn nicht abwies. Das war ja schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen... auch wenn Draco noch immer nicht wirklich wusste, was er jetzt tun musste.

Der junge Gryffindor hingegen wusste es sehr wohl. Draco hatte jetzt in ihm ein Feuer geweckt, dass nur selbiger zu löschen vermochte. Und das würden sie jetzt auch tun. Langsam begann Harry Draco wieder auf das Bett zu drücken, ganz sanft, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend und löste währenddessen seine Krawatte. Diese nervige Ding würde jetzt sowieso nur stören. Und seine Kleider mussten ja jetzt alle weichen.

Mit jeder Minute, in der Harry ihn nicht zurückwies, wurde Draco mutiger und begann sich nun vorsichtig weiter vor zu wagen. Hauchzart, kaum spürbar fuhr er über Harrys Brust, über den flachen Bauch und an den Seiten wieder nach oben, erkundete jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Es war fast so, als wäre er süchtig nach dem Schwarzhaarigen, nach dessen Haut, Duft und Berührungen... wie er es wohl jemals ohne ihn ausgehalten hatte?

Harry erzitterte unter den hauchzarten Berührungen und beeilte sich damit, das verdammte Hemd endlich loszuwerden. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass alle Knöpfe heil blieben öffnete er es und zog es hektisch aus. Seine Geduld war lange genug auf die Probe gestellt worden, jetzt reichte es... Seine Geduld war am Ende.

Draco öffnete seine Lippen als der Kuss fordernder wurde, als er Harrys Zunge an seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Sehnsüchtig erwartete er den Eindringling und konnte ein leises Schnurren nicht verhindern, als Harrys Zunge auf seine traf und sich wieder ein unglaublich wohliges Kribbeln in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Nein, das hier würde er wirklich nie wieder missen wollen, weder den Gryffindor noch dessen Liebkosungen. /Nie wieder/

Das Schnurren hatte Harry sehr wohl vernommen und ein Lächeln ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte er mit seinem Kätzchen nicht so falsch gelegen. Auf jeden Fall musste er dieser Sache nachher noch auf den Grund gehen, doch erst einmal... musste diese verdammt enge Hose weg. Wie eng konnte dieses Ding eigentlich noch werden?

Noch immer von dem Kuss gefangen bekam Draco weder mit, dass er schnurrte, noch dass Harry lächelte. Er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt zu fühlen. Dieses Kribbeln, das seinen Magen, seine Arme und Beine einfach seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte und von all den Stellen auszugehen schien, die der Gryffindor berührte. Und auch die weiche, warme Haut unter seinen Fingern sowie die geschickte Zunge in seinem Mund taten ihr übriges. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch ihn nur so verwirren und so süchtig nach mehr machen? Das war unerklärlich und dennoch... schön. Das war einfach Harry.

Eben dieser musste schwer mit sich ringen, löste letztlich jedoch den atemberaubenden Kuss und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Er musste diese verdammte Hose los werden. Ohne Dracos Hände von sich zu schieben, versuchte Harry die Hose zu öffnen und zu ausziehen. Es war umständlich und auch nicht wirklich bequem, aber... was sollte er machen, er wollte keine Sekunde von Draco getrennt sein, nicht diese Nacht.  
Als das Hindernis Hose endlich überwunden war, schmiegte sich Harry wieder an den Jüngeren, küsste dessen Nasenspitze während Haut auf Haut traf. Einzig seine Short hatte der Gryffindor noch am Leib. Zu schnell sollte es dann vielleicht doch nicht gehen.

Als Harry sich von ihm löste, rang Draco augenblicklich nach Luft.. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ihm der Sauerstoff langsam aus gegangen war und umso eiliger füllten sich seine Lungen jetzt mit der lebenswichtigen Luft. Seine Augen jedoch fixierten Harry, folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. So blieb dem Slytherin auch nicht verborgen, dass Harry sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte.  
Und wieder erfasste eine gewisse Unruhe den blonden Zauberer. Auch wenn ihm das hier alles gefiel, jetzt wusste er wieder nicht, was er machen, was passieren sollte. Es war so neu, so ungewohnt für ihn.

Der Gryffindor schmiegte sich so eng an den Körper Dracos wie es ihm möglich war und wieder nahm er die Lippen des Slytherin in Beschlag. Er wollte diese Nacht wirklich auskosten. Während seine Lippen den Blonden wieder ablenkten, begaben sich Harrys Hände auf Wanderschaft. Langsam fuhren sie an den Seiten des jungen Malfoy hinab, hinterließen eine prickelnde Spur auf der weichen Haut, die Draco erschauern ließ. Seine eigenen Hände lagen mittlerweile auf Harrys Rücken. Doch so richtig wusste Draco einfach nicht, was er damit anstellen sollte. Er mochte es, Harry zu streicheln, aber traute er sich nicht weiter hinab, als bis zum Bund der Short.  
Ihn interessierte es schon weiterzugehen, aber... was würde Harry dann machen? Würde er ihn gewähren lassen oder aufhalten? Und... selbst wenn Harry ihn nicht aufhielt... was kam danach? Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er dann weiter vorgehen sollte. Er kannte das doch alles nicht und was wenn... Aber Harry hatte ihn ja auch seiner gesamten Kleider entledigt, war es dann nicht verständlich, dass Draco das bei Harry auch tat? Also, konnte er wirklich... so einfach?

Der junge Gryffindor bekam von Dracos Gedankengängen nichts mit, jedoch bemerkte er das Zögern des Jüngeren sehr wohl. Er fühlte, wie die weichen Hände des anderen unschlüssig über seinen Rücken streichelten, sobald sie aber seiner Short zu nahe kamen, wieder nach oben wanderten.  
Und wieder konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht glauben, dass Draco schon unzählige Liebschaften hinter sich haben sollte. So schüchtern... ja fast ängstlich und unerfahren, wie der junge Malfoy wirkte, hätte Harry wohl eher vermutet, dass das hier das erste Mal für den blonden Zauberer war.  
Aber... das war lächerlich. Immerhin wusste er es besser. Er kannte Draco und die Geschichten, die sich um diesen rankten. Die konnten ja wohl nicht alle erfunden sein.

Aber, es war süß, wie Draco sich im Moment anstellte. Ob er das wohl mit Absicht tat? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er Harry Potter und somit Dracos Feind' war beziehungsweise, dass er Draco dieses Mal in die Defensive gedrängt und zum Genießen verbannt hatte.   
Wie auch immer, es machte diesen hübschen Jungen nur noch unwiderstehlicher.  
Langsam fuhr Harry mit seinen Lippen zu Dracos Ohr, knabberte daran ehe er ihm etwas zuflüsterte: "Nicht so scheu, mein kleines Kätzchen. Ich dachte, du wärest etwas wilder... trau dich ruhig. Ich werde dich schon nicht beißen!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich die grauen Seen des Slytherin als er plötzlich die Hände des Gryffindor auf seinen spürte, fühlte wie sie ihn in Richtung der Short dirigierten. Mit jedem Millimeter, den sie ihr näher kamen, begann Dracos Herz wilder zu klopfen. Er wurde nervös, hatte aber doch eigentlich keinen Grund dazu, oder?

Eigentlich nicht. Harry war ein Junge, genau wie Draco... also gab es da nichts, was er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Und nur, weil sie in einer für Draco völlig neuen Situation waren, hieß das ja nicht, dass er nervös sein musste. Immerhin hatte Harry ihm ja versprochen, dass ihm nichts geschah.

So folgte Draco Harrys sanfter Führung und zur Verwunderung des Slytherin gesellte sich langsam zu seiner Nervosität auch Neugierde, grenzenlose Neugierde. Er spürte die heiße Haut des Gryffindor unter seinen Fingern und sie schien jetzt, da er durch den Schwarzhaarigen geleitet wurde, noch heißer zu sein. Er konnte alles fühlen, die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut verbargen, das sanfte Erzittern des anderen, während Dracos Hand immer weiter nach unten glitt. 

Und Draco... er konnte kaum noch erwarten, was als nächstes kam. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, aber bisher war alles, was der Gryffindor mit ihm angestellt hatte, nur atemberaubend gewesen. Und auch, wenn der Malfoy sich anfangs gesträubt hatte, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm bis jetzt gefallen hatte. Wieso sollte sich daran jetzt etwas ändern? Immerhin hatte sich Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unglaublich viel Mühe gegeben und auf Draco Rücksicht genommen. Das würde doch auch weiterhin so bleiben... er konnte Harry doch vertrauen, nicht wahr?

Ein wenig ängstlich schaute er zu Harry auf, suchte den Blick des anderen um in dessen Augen eine Antwort zu finden... und wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Wohlige Schauer liefen über den Rücken des Blonden, als er in die leuchtend grünen Seelenspiegel blickte, die ihn gefühlvoll anfunkelten. Und mit einem Mal waren alle Zweifel wie weggezaubert. Nur eine unsäglich angenehme Wärme überflutete den Slytherin und ließ sich in Harrys Gegenwart nun vollends zufrieden und sicher fühlen.   
Wie ein einziger Mensch nur solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen konnte? Und das allein durch einen einzigen Blick von ihm...

Am Liebsten hätte Draco leise geseufzt, doch hatte er Angst, diese himmlische Stimmung zu zerstören. So hob er nur langsam eine seiner Hände und legte sie zärtlich auf Harrys Wange, blickte weiterhin unentwegt in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen. Ja, diesem Menschen konnte er vertrauen... bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Slytherin ehe er sich ein wenig vorbeugte und den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen mit seinem einfing. Ungemein zärtlich küsste er den anderen, kaum spürbar und dennoch reichte es, um beide Jungen erschaudern zu lassen. Und dieses Mal konnte Draco sich ein leises Seufzen nicht mehr verkneifen, zu unglaublich war es, was er empfand. Unglaublich und wunderschön. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal so versessen auf etwas sein konnte. Und dann auch noch auf Harry Potter...

Harry lächelte in den sanften Kuss hinein. Das Draco so zärtlich war, hätte er nicht vermutet. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel. Eigentlich gefiel ihm alles an dem jungen Malfoy, aber für diesen schien das Interesse immer nur für eine Nacht zu vorhanden zu sein... wenn man nach den Geschichten der anderen ging.  
Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen, doch versuchte er es zu verdrängen. Das war doch nichts, an das man in solchen Moment denken sollte, nicht wahr? Er musste sich ablenken, sich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Bemitleiden konnte er sich auch später noch... und vielleicht würde das Verlangen für diesen blonden Schönling ja auch endlich nachlassen...

Sofort begann der Gryffindor den Kuss zu intensivieren, klammerte sich fast verzweifelt an den Slytherin. Alles was im Moment zählte, war Draco und was sie taten. Über den Rest würde er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen können. Aber jetzt sollte es nur den jungen Slytherin für ihn geben, sonst nichts. Heute Nacht würde er ihm gehören und er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht heute... er würde, musste ihn festhalten.

Schlanke Finger strichen zärtlich über den Arm des blonden Engels, fuhren nach oben und schoben sich zwischen Dracos, hielten ihn fest. Und auch Draco schloss seine Finger um die Hand des Gryffindor, klammerten sich an diese. Heute Nacht würde wohl keiner von beiden den anderen mehr loslassen. Zu groß war die Angst, irgendetwas zu verpassen, etwas missen zu müssen.

Draco stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als Harry sich an ihn klammerte, dabei die wieder erwachende Erektion des Blonden dabei streifte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt ihn vollkommen fertig zu machen und... das schaffte Harry vermutlich auch, wenn er so weitermachte.

Auch Harry seufzte als er fühlte, wie sich Dracos Glied wieder zu regen begann und auch ihn hatte all das natürlich nicht kalt gelassen. Er begehrte diesen Jungen mehr als alles andere und auch, wenn er ihm alles Glück der Welt bescheren wollte, musste er auch langsam mal an sich denken. Seine eigene, bislang vernachlässigte Erregung schmerzte mittlerweile schon höllisch und es war sehr schwer für ihn, sich zu beherrschen. Und wenn er nicht doch irgendwann über Draco herfallen wollte, wie ein wildes Tier, sollte er endlich mit seinem Plan fortfahren.

Gedacht, getan. Wieder löste Harrys sich von den samtenen Lippen des jungen Malfoy und wanderte tiefer. Nur kurz blickte er in die grauen Augen des anderen, ehe er seinen Mund auf die weiche Haut am Hals des Jüngeren legte und leichte daran saugte.  
Draco seinerseits genoss diese Berührung an seinem Halt zusehends. Er schloss leise seufzend seine Augen und ließ sich treiben, gab sich den sanften Liebkosungen Harrys hin. Es gefiel ihm, wie der andere ihn berührte, wie er ihn sanft streichelte und zärtlich küsste. Er konnte sich an nichts vergleichbares erinnern, etwas in seiner Vergangenheit, das ihn ebenso berauscht hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass noch nicht einmal Fliegen ein solches Kribbeln und Wohlbefinden in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Der junge Gryffindor registrierte wohlwollend, dass Draco sich zunehmend vollkommen in seine Hände begab, was dem Schwarzhaarigen natürlich zu Gute kam. Er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte und wusste, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Er hatte es sich ja immerhin schon oft genug in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt.  
Langsam löste er jeglichen Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen, nur noch die Lippen verweilten an Dracos Hals ihre beiden Hände hielten ein wenig Kontakt aufrecht. Ansonsten hatte Harry sich neben seinem blonden Schönling niedergelassen um ihn besser verwöhnen zu können.  
Das leise Knurren, das dem Blonden bei dieser Aktion entweicht war, hatte den Gryffindor nur wieder schmunzeln lassen. Ansonsten war er ruhig geblieben, versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, was ihm immer schwerer fiel. Aber dennoch... durfte es nicht zu schnell gehen. Er durfte nichts überstürzen.

So ließ er nur langsam seine Hand wieder nach unten wandern, verweilte immer wieder an Brust und Bauchnabel und zog zarte, unsichtbare Muster auf der mittlerweile erhitzten Haut.  
Und Draco... Draco erschauerte unter jeder hauchzarten Berührung, genoss es, wenn Harry über seine flachen Bauch strich, den er dann jedes Mal keuchend einzog. Oder wenn Harry sich aufmerksam der Brust des Blonden widmete, dafür sorgte, dass sich die rötlichen Knospen vor Verlangen aufrichteten. Es war purer Wahnsinn und Draco konnte kaum glauben, dass es noch besser werden würde. Doch hatte er sich getäuscht.

Der schwarzhaarige Sucher erzitterte als er das tiefe Stöhnen des Jüngeren vernahm, welches ihm zeigte, dass seine Hand endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Heißer Atem strich über seinen Hals und sein Ohr, während er seine Lippen immer noch über den Hals Dracos wandern ließ. Er musste versuchen, Draco ein wenig abzulenken, da er nicht wusste, wie geübt er in der passiven Position war. Und weh tun wollte er dem blonden Zauberer ja nun wirklich nicht.  
So fuhren Harrys Lippen langsam ein Stück weiter nach unten, machten sich an Dracos Schlüsselbein zu schaffen, knabberten an der weichen Haut. Indes angelte Harry blindlings nach seinem Zauberstab, nachdem er sich wehmütig von Dracos Hand losgelöst hatte. Aber für sein jetziges Vorhaben wäre ein bisschen Magie nicht allzu schlecht und um Draco keinerlei Schmerzen zuzufügen nahm er dies nur allzu gern in Kauf.

Da fehlte doch etwas. Murrend öffnete Draco ein Auge und sah sich um, bemerkte missmutig das Harry seine Hand losgelassen hatte und wofür bitte... nur damit er... was suchte der eigentlich?

Doch noch bevor Draco das herausfinden konnte, schlossen sich seine Augen wieder und ein kehliges Stöhnen fand den Weg aus seinem Mund. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, während unzählige Stromstöße ihren Weg durch seinen Körper fanden. Der Kopf des blonden Jungen fiel zur Seite und seine Hände vergruben sich wieder in den Haaren des Gryffindor, krallten sich darin fest.

Das leise Murren vernehmend machte Harry sich nun daran, Draco auf etwas andere Gedanken zu bringen. Langsam schloss sich seine Hand um die Erregung des Slytherin, zeitgleich grub er sanft seine Zähne in die sanfte Haut über dem Schlüsselbein. Als er dann das laute Stöhnen vernahm, war er zufrieden. Immerhin wusste er, dass Draco zumindest in diesem Moment ein wenig abgelenkt war.

Draco spürte, wie sich wieder eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm ausbreitete, von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Verzweifelt grub er seine Hände noch tiefer in das schwarze Haar des Gryffindor und drückte diesen zeitgleich ein wenig fester an sich. Er wollte mehr, mehr Kontakt, mehr Liebkosungen... mehr von Harry. Einfach nur Harry. "Ngh... Harry..."

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, als er das kühle Holz seines Zauberstabs unter seinen Fingern fühlen konnte. Er ergriff ihn und löste seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment von der blassen Haut, die nun schon einige roten Stellen aufwies. Leise murmelte er die Worte eines Zauberspruchs und fühlte kurz darauf, wie sich eine kühle Flüssigkeit auf Dracos Hintern verteilte, sich auf die heiße Haut legte.  
Zufrieden legte er den Zauberstab wieder weg, löste seine Hand von Dracos Schaft und wanderte damit wieder tiefer. Nun war alles wie vorbereitet. /Dann kann's losgehen.../

Ein letztes Mal atmete tief, küsste wieder beruhigend über Dracos Körper, während seine rechte Hand wieder nach der von Draco suchte und sie fest drückte. Er wollte, dass der Blonde wusste, dass er da war und ihm vertrauen konnte... und nun ja... er selbst brauchte diesen Kontakt auch, wie er zugeben musste. Er wollte sich seiner Sache sicher sein und sofort wissen, wenn es Draco irgendwie unangenehm werden sollte. Irgendwie gab ihn diese kleine Geste eine unglaubliche Sicherheit, einen Halt, den er nun benötigte.

Vorsichtig tastete Harry sich vor, fuhr mit seiner Hand über den Po des Blonden und ließ seine Finger dazwischen gleiten, konnte sofort die kühle Creme darauf spüren. Jetzt durfte er nichts falsch machen... oder er würde dem Slytherin weh tun. Das war natürlich das letzte, was er tun wollte. So war es nur verständlich, dass Harry äußerst zögerlich vorging und sich immer wieder darauf konzentrierte, Draco von dem Geschehen unterhalb seines Bauchnabels ein wenig abzulenken.

Draco hingegen war verwirrt, wusste nicht, auf was er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte. Auf Harrys Lippen oder den Finger an seinem Hintern. Er war verdammt nervös, doch Harrys kosender Mund brachte ihn dennoch immer wieder dazu, vor leicht Erregung zu Zittern. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit um sich über das Kommende Gedanken, geschweige denn Sorgen zu machen. Dazu lenkte Harry ihn zu sehr ab, was von diesem vermutlich auch beabsichtigt war. Und irgendwie... irgendwie war Draco auch froh darum. Immerhin wusste er nicht genau, was jetzt noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde, und diese quälende Ungewissheit würde ihn vermutlich nur verrückt machen und dieses gesamte Erlebnis trüben. Aber... das wollte er nicht. Es sollte alles genauso schön bleiben, wie bisher... er musste Harry nur vertrauen. Was natürlich ein wenig leichter gesagt war, als getan... aber er musste einfach.

Harry wog seine Vorgehensweisen immer wieder ab, entschloss sich den Blonden erst noch ein wenig vorzubereiten und ihn nicht schon gleich zu erobern. Immerhin sollte Draco keinerlei Schmerzen haben. Langsam begann er seinen Finger um die kleine Öffnung kreisen zu lassen. Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ließ er einen Finger in den Blonden gleiten, wartete dann um zu sehen, wie Draco darauf reagierte.

Und lange musste Harry auf die Reaktion des Slytherin nicht warten. Dieser riss seine Augen erschrocken auf und quietschte, als er diesen fremden' Finger in sich eindringen fühlte. Diese kalte Creme auf Teilen seines Unterkörpers hatten ihn schon beunruhigt, die Hand an seinem Anus hatte dieses Gefühl noch ein wenig intensiviert... aber... was sollte das jetzt? Ängstlich verstärkte der Blonde den Griff um Harrys Hand, drückte schon beinahe schmerzhaft zu... er kam sich so hilflos vor. Er wusste doch nicht, was er jetzt machen, was jetzt kommen sollte.  
Ein verzweifelt klingendes Schluchzen konnte er nun einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch nicht, dass er wieder seinen Kopf abwand, die Augen niederschlug. Wieder begann ihn ein gewisses Schamgefühl zu ergreifen und Draco konnte nicht verhindern, das sich vor lauter Angst und Unwissenheit eine kleine, einsame Träne aus seinen Augen stahl. Es war ja nicht so, dass ihn Harry nicht erregte, oder das ihm das hier nicht gefiel... aber es war... was so ungewohnt und er hatte doch einfach keine Ahnung, was jetzt von ihm verlangt wurde. Es war so... so... er fand einfach keine Worte um dieses beklemmende Gefühl zu beschreiben, dass sich in seiner Brust festsetzte. Er hatte Angst, wusste nicht, was er von dem Kommenden erwarten sollte, aber wollte er den jungen Gryffindor auch nicht enttäuschen. Immerhin hatte Harry sich bis jetzt so viel Mühe gegeben.

Verwirrt und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte Harry auf, als er diesen verzweifelten Laut des Blonden vernahm und stockte augenblicklich. Das hatte er doch eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Seufzend rückte er ein Stück nach oben, legte seine Stirn an Draco und küsste sanft die Lippen seines Engels, löste sich jedoch auch sogleich wieder davon. "Hey Dray... Draco, na komm schon. Mach die Augen auf, Kleiner!" flüsterte Harry, drückte dabei ein wenig die Hand des anderen, darauf hoffend, dass ihn diese Geste ein wenig beruhigte. Und wirklich... öffneten sich nach einigen Augenblicken des Wartens die Lider und graue Seelenspiegel kamen darunter zum Vorschein, die Harry ein wenig wässrig entgegen blickten.

Wieder ein Seufzen. Draco war das anscheinend noch weniger gewohnt, als Harry vermutet hatte. Da hätte er sich doch ein wenig mehr Zeit nehmen müssen... aber jetzt war es zu spät und nicht mehr zu ändern. Jetzt hieß es Schadensbegrenzung zu unternehmen. "Na komm schon, Kleiner. Ist doch alles halb so wild. Ich verspreche dir, dass es besser wird, okay? Tut dir was weh?" fragte Harry, küsste dabei immer wieder sanft den Mund des Blonden und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er wollte sofort wissen, wenn es dem jungen Slytherin noch unangenehmer werden sollte, denn noch hatte Harry seinen Finger nicht aus dem Blonden gelöst. Noch verweilte er im Inneren des anderen... doch sollte Draco ihm jetzt sagen, dass er ihm weh tat, der Blonden Schmerzen erdulden musste und es Harrys verschulden war... würde er wohl abbrechen. Immerhin war es genau das, was er dem anderen ersparen wollte.

Sekunden vergingen, die Harry wie eine schiere Ewigkeit vergingen. Sekunden, in denen er unentwegt mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken Dracos strich und ihn beruhigend küsste. Er versuchte alles, um Dracos Ängste zu zerstreuen. Und dann, endlich schüttelte der blonde Engel leicht den Kopf, blickte noch immer ein wenig scheu in die grünen Tiefen des Gryffindors. "Nein... nein! Ich... ich... dein Finger... ich meine... so ungewohnt... und..." stotterte Draco, nicht wissend, wie er seinen Gefühlen nur Ausdruck verleihen sollte, ohne als totale Niete dazustehen. Immerhin sollte Harry nicht denken, dass er ein Waschlappen oder Feigling war. Aber... das was hier geschah entzog sich jeglicher Kenntnis des jungen Malfoy. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan und es ängstigte ihn, auch wenn Harry so ungemein zärtlich und verständnisvoll war.  
Ob er das auch bleiben würde... oder hatte Draco jetzt alles zerstört? Würde er jetzt einfach gehen? War Harry sauer?  
Zu Draco's sowieso schon vorhandenen Ängsten gesellten sich immer mehr und mit jeder Sekunde kam sich der junge kindischer vor. Und... das war es doch auch. Er hatte ja eigentlich keinen Grund um verängstigt zu sein, oder? Er wurde hier weder umgebracht noch wurde ihm sonst irgendein Leid zugefügt. Und nur, weil er Angst vor einer neuen Erfahrung in einem ihm vollkommen unbekannten Gebiet hatte... Harry musste ihn doch für das totale Kleinkind halten.

Harry hingegen war erst einmal erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Draco ernsthafte Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben. Aber wenn es nur das war... Draco war es nicht gewohnt und hatte vermutlich ein wenig Angst davor, keine wirkliche Kontrolle zu haben. "Pscht, Kätzchen, ganz ruhig. Ich weiß, das ist ungewohnt und fühlt sich ein wenig komisch an... aber glaub mir, es wird besser. Versprochen. Hältst du noch ein wenig durch... oder soll ich aufhören?" Im letzten Satz des jungen Gryffindor schwang ein wenig Angst mit, er klang äußerst niedergeschlagen, was auch Draco auffiel.

Verwundert schob sich eine der fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen ein wenig in die Höhe. Bedeutete er dem Schwarzhaarigen etwa so viel? Er würde aufhören, nur um Draco nicht weiter zu ängstigen? Und das, obwohl es Harry so viel zu bedeuten schien, das hier mit ihm zu tun. Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in den grauen Seen des Malfoys, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Furcht. Im Gegenteil freute es den jungen Zauberer ungemein und es rührte ihn, dass er dem anderen augenscheinlich so viel bedeutete. Das hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erwartet. Und auch, wenn er sich noch immer ein wenig davor ängstigte, was auf ihn zukam, wollte er nicht, das Harry abbrach. Dafür bedeutete es dem Gryffindor... nein... ihnen beiden zu viel. Er würde sich vermutlich ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn er jetzt wollen würde, dass es aufhörte...  
So schüttelte Draco schließlich erneut den Kopf und wieder drang seine leise, etwas erstickte Stimme zu Harry. "Nein... ich... das musst du nicht! Ich werde... ich schaff das..." /...irgendwie.../ Dann lächelte der Slytherin, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher, doch Harry war beruhigt. Immerhin war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Draco nicht das Ende ihres Liebesspieles forderte. Das er noch immer ein wenig Furcht in den Augen des Blonden sah, war für Harry verständlich, immerhin konnte er nicht verlangen, dass Draco sie einfach so über Bord warf. War vermutlich auch ein wenig sehr unrealistisch. Aber so lange Draco sich auf ihn einließ, würde er diese Furcht des Blonden langsam nach und nach verringern können. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass jegliche Angst aus Dracos Körper verschwinden würde.

"Okay, Dray. Aber... wenn dir etwas weh tun sollte, du Schmerzen hast oder dir irgend etwas zu schnell geht, dann sag es mir, ja! Ich kann leider noch keine Gedankenlesen, Kätzchen!" ein letzter, hauchzarter Kuss, dann löste Harry sich wieder von Draco, lächelte ihn noch einmal liebevoll an. Ein Lächeln, das dem Blonden schier den Atem raubte, dann war Harry wieder verschwunden, kümmerte sich wieder um untere Regionen.

Und Draco... Draco schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es würde besser werden!' hatte Harry gesagt und er konnte Harry vertrauen. Also... würde er ein wenig Geduld haben und warten...

Sanfte Küsse auf dem Körper unter sich verteilend wanderte Harry langsam tiefer, ließ Hals und Brust des Blonden hinter sich. Er fuhr tiefer, verwendete abwechselnd Lippen und Zunge um unsichtbare Muster auf der leicht geröteten Haut seines Engels zu hinterlassen. Einige Male umrundete er den Bauchnabel, zog langsam immer enger werdende Kreise, ehe er letztlich neckend darin eintauchte, wohlwissend, dass der Blonde an dieser Stelle extrem empfindsam war.

Und wie auf Kommando entkam ein leises Stöhnen den feuchten Lippen, die nun leicht geöffnet diesen süßen Lauten ungehindert den Weg nach draußen ließen. Das hatte er vermisst, wobei Harry seine Liebkosungen zuvor natürlich nicht unterbrochen hatte. Nur hatten sie nicht ausgereicht um ihn von diesem Eindringling' abzulenken. Da war das hier nun doch um Längen besser... und um einiges erregender. Langsam begann sich jegliche Anspannung und Dracos Körper wieder aufzulösen und machte diese unglaublichen Kribbeln Platz, das den Körper des Blonden immer erfüllte, wenn Harry ihn besonders intensiv berührte.  
Und ihn besonders intensiv berühren war im Moment genau das, was Harry wollte. Doch wollte er es noch intensiver, als Draco es sich im Moment vorstellen konnte. Dieser glaubte nicht, dass ihn noch aufregendere Gefühle treffen konnte, doch würde er bald eines besseren belehrt.

Gewissenhaft versuchte der Schwarzhaarigen den anderen weiterhin auf andere Gefühle zu lenken, während er seinen Finger zu bewegen begann. Vorsichtig zog er ihn ein wenig zurück, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder in den Körper des Blonden zu stoßen... dieses Mal ein wenig tiefer. Einige Male wiederholte er das, betrachtete dabei unentwegt sein Kätzchen, welches langsam Gefallen daran zu finden schien. Denn die anfängliche Skepsis war gewichen und mittlerweile schien Draco mit sich zu kämpfen, nicht zu laut zu werden. Immer wieder biss er sich auf die Lippe, während sich immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen seinen Weg aus Dracos Mund suchte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Harrys Plan aufzugehen schien. Jetzt musste er nur noch... "Ahgn..." Ein erneutes Stöhnen, dieses Mal jedoch lauter als zuvor und das Entgegenstrecken des grazilen Körpers ließen Harry darauf schließen, das er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Noch einmal strich er über die Stelle und... ja... er hatte ihn gefunden. Diesen einen Punkt, der Draco die wohl schönsten Wellen der Erregung und Ekstase schenke würde, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden fuhr Harry noch ein paar Mal über Dracos Prostata, betrachtete dabei leicht amüsiert die weit aufgerissen grauen Augen, den blonden Schopf, der sich unruhig auf dem Kissen hin und her warf und die geöffneten Lippen, die nun keinen Laut mehr zurückhielten. Ja... das gefiel Draco, definitiv. Und wenn er jetzt schon so darauf reagierte... wie würde das erst, wenn Harry ihn richtig vernaschte. Dieser Gedanke ließ Harry heiße Schauer durch den Körper jagen und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht unbedachtes zu tun. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er herausfinden konnte, wie Draco darauf reagierte, aber ein wenig musste er sich noch gedulden. 

So ließ er einen zweiten Finger in den Blonden gleiten, bemerkte den kurzen überraschten Blick aus grauen Augen, der jedoch sogleich wieder verschwand, als sich die Lider über die Augen legte und Draco sich ihm erneut entgegenbog. Bald war es soweit. Ein dritter Finger verschwand in dem Slytherin, dann verweilte Harry einen Augenblick still, ließ Draco sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, ehe er sie bewegte. Vorsichtig schob er sie vor und zurück, versuchte dabei so oft wie möglich diesen hübschen Punkt in Draco zu treffen und immer wieder spreizte er seine Finger, um den Jüngeren zu weiten. Allzu lange würde es keiner von beiden mehr aushalten können...

Draco war heiß, so unglaublich heiß. Und Harrys Finger halfen ihm nicht gerade dabei, das zu ändern. Im Gegenteil brachten sie seinen Körper nur noch mehr zum Glühen... und das tat so gut... so unglaublich gut. Draco stöhnte tief, versuchte sich den Fingern in seinem Inneren entgegen zu strecken. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihn diese Sache so berauschen würde und auch nicht, dass es noch um so viel besser werden würde. Da hatte Harry also wirklich nicht gelogen... eher noch untertrieben, als er meinte, es würde noch besser werden. Das war nicht nur besser, das war viel besser, das war unglaublich. Das war einfach... einfach... Harry.

Dieser betrachtete zufrieden den sich windenden Draco. Immerhin konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es Draco gefallen würde. Die Zweifel, die seine blonde Schönheit geplagt hatten, waren alle zerstreut, wie es schien. So konnten sie endlich zum Hauptteil ihrer kleinen Liaison übergehen. Der Gryffindor leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen ehe er sich zu dem Jüngeren hinunter beugte und zärtlich in dessen Ohr hauchte. "Draco, alles in Ordnung? Wenn nicht, ich kann auch aufhören!" schnurrte Harry leckte kurz über Dracos Ohrläppchen. Er wusste, was der Slytherin sagen würde, doch wollte er es von ihm hören. Erschrocken öffnete Draco die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sogleich wieder, als sich die Finger in ihm bewegten. Er wusste, dass er antworten musste bevor Harry damit aufhörte. Er musste einfach antworten... "Ah... Ha... Harry ... ngh... nicht... nicht... aufh ... ah ..." stöhnte Draco, konnte keinen klaren Satz formulieren.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, hatte damit gerechnet. Er blickte dem jungen Malfoy tief in die grauen Augen, die sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder öffneten, und fragte: "Was willst du, Draco? Sag es mir?"

Leicht erzitterte Draco, als er die tiefe, sexy Stimme des Löwen vernahm, versuchte dann zu antworten, was ihm sichtlich Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten schien. Aber er wäre nicht Draco, wenn er es nicht versuchen würde. "Mehr..." stöhnte er "will... ah... will mehr... bitte." Doch diese Antwort schien dem Schwarzhaarigen noch nicht zu genügen. Er wollte es genauer wissen, wollte Draco noch ein wenig quälen.

"Wovon Draco? Sag mir, wovon willst du mehr? Etwa hiervon..." hauchzart fuhr Harry mit seinen Lippen über die des anderen. Ein leises "Ja" kam von Draco, doch Harry ignorierte es.  
"... oder hiervon..." Er wanderte tiefer, küsste über die Brust und knabberte an der rechten Brustwarze, bis sie sich aufrichtete, biss nicht zu fest, gerade so, dass Draco leicht erzitterte. Wieder ein gekeuchtes "Ja" und Draco begann sich unter Harry zu winden, doch diesem schien das noch nicht zu genügen. Lächelnd legte er den Kopf auf die Brust des Slytherin und blickte direkt in dessen Gesicht, "... oder etwa mehr hiervon?" fragte Harry mit engelsgleicher Stimme und unschuldigem Blick, während er mit seiner Hand teuflische Dinge anstellte, mit seinen Fingern fest über Prostata des Blonden strich.  
Der junge Slytherin riss die Augen auf, stöhnte und schrie ein heißeres "Ja" während er seine Hüfte hob und versuchte, mehr von Harrys Berührungen zu erhaschen. Ihm war so unglaublich heiß und das war der Schwarzhaarige da gerade mit ihm tat... war unbeschreiblich. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr!  
Der Gryffindor unterdes war mit sich und der Situation zufrieden. Alles lief genau nach Plan. Er würde Draco heute bekommen und wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht. 

Doch jetzt musste er sich noch ein wenig gedulden, noch war der Slytherin nicht so weit. Er wollte, dass Draco willenlos war, bebte vor Erregung, sich unter ihm wand. Kurz, Harry wollte noch ein wenig spielen. "Also, du willst davon mehr?" flüstere Harry und grinste diabolisch. Wieder fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über diesen gewissen Punkt, der Draco schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der junge Slytherin stöhnte nur und nickte, darauf hoffend, dass Harry endlich tat, was er auch immer tun wollte. Denn Draco kam sich mittlerweile so leer vor, so unvollkommen. Und er sehnte sich nach Erlösung, nach Vollkommenheit, sehnte sich danach, sich zu verbinden. Und zwar jetzt.

Harry schien jedoch andere Pläne zu haben, denn anstatt weiter zu machen, hörten Harrys Bewegungen auf. Und anstatt sie wieder aufzunehmen, gähnte Harry und blickte ein wenig gelangweilt zu Draco.  
"Nö, hab jetzt aber keine Lust!" erklärte er ziemlich gleichgültig und bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf die Brust des anderen und schloss die Augen, entfernte jedoch nicht seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren. Wie lange Draco das wohl aushielt?

Dieser wimmerte frustriert auf, konnte nicht glauben, was Harry sagte und tat... oder eher nicht mehr tat. Das konnte doch nicht Harrys Ernst sein... das konnte der Schwarzhaarige doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen, oder? Verdammt, der konnte doch jetzt nicht pennen... und ihn dabei einfach so hier liegen lassen. Das ging doch nicht...

Harry bemerkte Dracos Hilflosigkeit und Frustration sehr wohl, aber... jetzt würde er den anderen mal erst noch ein ärgern. Es war gemein, das wusste er, besonders da Draco dieses Untenliegen' alles andere als geheuer war, doch vielleicht gewöhnte er sich so ein wenig besser daran. Und außerdem... wollte Harry auch ein wenig Spaß haben. Dieser Abend sollte nicht nur für den Slytherin unvergesslich bleiben... Und Draco war sicherlich nicht der einzige, dem dieser Moment viel abverlangte. Immerhin war Harry mindestens genauso erregt wie Draco. Dennoch...

Unruhig kaute der junge Slytherin auf seiner Lippe, während er verzweifelt versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Harry würde schon wissen was er da tat... und wenn er jetzt aufhörte... vielleicht gehörte das ja auch dazu. Er würde mal kurz abwarten... mal schauen, was geschah.  
Doch ruhig zu bleiben war in Anbetracht dieser Situation wirklich das letzte, das dem Blonden einfach viel. Er war viel zu weit, um noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, um sich ein wenig abzuregen. Ihn brachte schon Harrys Nähe schier um den Verstand und auch die Finger in seinem Inneren halfen ihm nicht wirklich.

/Ngh... verdammt. Scheiß auf's Warten. Wenn Harry nicht gleich weiter macht, sterbe ich... oder er.../ Draco war kurz davor, vor unbefriedigter Lust zu vergehen, die Hitze und die angestaute Energie in seinem Körper ließen ihn Zittern und es fiel Draco äußerst schwer, seine Stimme wieder zu finden, aber er hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus. Wie Harry das nur schaffte... na ja, war auch egal. Zumindest er selbst würde es keine Sekunde länger mehr aushalten und das sollte der Gryffindor verdammt noch mal auch wissen.

"Nh... Ha.. Harry!" keuchte Draco und man merkte ihm an, wie erregt er war und wie schwer es ihm fiel, seine Stimme zu verwenden. Was erwartete man auch bei solch angestauter Lust...  
Harry blickte auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. "Was ist denn, Kätzchen!" fragte er so unschuldig wie es ihm im Moment unmöglich war, während in seinem Kopf ein teuflischer Plan ausgeheckt wurde. Er würde den jungen Malfoy hier und jetzt an seine Grenzen treiben. Bis er aufgab und um mehr flehte, was angesichts Dracos derzeitigem Zustand nicht mehr allzu lange dauern dürfte. Was natürlich auch Harry mehr als recht war.

"Ich... ich... findest du nicht das... Agh..." weiter kam Draco nicht, als sich ein lautes Stöhnen aus seinem Inneren löste. Wieder bog sich sein Körper, streckte sich Harry entgegen, während unzählige Wellen der Lust ihn überfluteten. Doch noch bevor er sie genießen konnte, hörten sie auch schon wieder auf, die Finger in seinem Inneren lag still und hatten aufgehört über seine Prostata zu streichen. Statt dessen blickte Harry ihn wieder unschuldig an und lächelte süß. "Was denn, Kätzchen?" fragte er ruhig, während seine Finger wieder für einen kurzen Moment vorwitzig über diesen Punkt in Draco strichen, welcher den Slytherin so unglaublich heiß aussehen und seine Stimme verzweifelt nach mehr schreien ließ. Irgendwie war es schön und ungemein erregend mit anzusehen, wie eine einzige Berührung von Harry den Blonden in solche Ekstase versetzen konnte. Es war ein Glücksgefühl, ein kleiner Triumph, dass der blonde Zauberer ihm so verfallen war. /Wenn das doch nur so bleiben könnte.../ Seufzend strich der Gryffindor eine verschwitzte blonde Strähne aus der Stirn seines Gespielen. 

Dieser sah zu seinem Teufel, seine grauen Seen von schierer Lust getränkt und kämpfte um jegliche Beherrschung. Am Liebsten würde er Harry zu sich ziehen ihn hemmungslos küssen und dazu zwingen, auf der Stelle weiter zu machen. Und wenn Harry nicht wollte, müsste er wohl die Führung übernehmen. Doch wusste Draco, dass ihm das wohl kaum etwas bringen würde, immerhin hatte er noch immer nicht so wirklich eine Ahnung, was jetzt noch auf ihn zukam oder wie er das anstellen sollte. Wenn er also die Führung übernahm, war es äußerst fraglich, ob es noch genauso berauschend, erregend und unglaublich bleiben würde. Vermutlich nicht...  
Aber irgendwie musste er den Schwarzhaarigen doch dazu bewegen können, damit aufzuhören, ihn so zu quälen und statt dessen wieder weiter zu machen, womit er zuvor aufgehört hatte. Das musste doch zu bewerkstelligen sein. Vielleicht half ja betteln, auch wenn das Malfoys normalerweise nicht taten. Was jedoch war an dieser Situation schon normal... also... einfach mal den Rest Malfoystolz über Bord... und vielleicht klappte das ja!

"Ha... ah... Harry, bitte. Ich... ich... kann ngh... kann nicht... bitte... maahach weiter...bitte...mehr... hg..."

Ein wenig Überraschung spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen wieder, als er diese Worte vernahm. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass der junge Malfoy so schnell aufgeben würde... hatte er ihn denn wirklich schon so weit getrieben? Na gut, negativ war das ja nun wirklich nicht, aber dennoch... sollte er jetzt direkt schon nachgeben?  
/Nein/ Harry war selbst ein wenig verwundert über diese kleine sadistische Ader, die er an den Tag legte und selbst gar nicht von sich kannte. Aber... ihm gefiel dieses Spiel doch überaus gut...

"Was denn, was denn, Kleiner? Schon überfordert?" fragte Harry neckend und blickte dem Slytherin dabei tief in die Augen. "Dabei hat das Spiel doch gerade erst..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da er abrupt nach unten gezogen und seine Lippen gierig von denen des Blonden verschlossen wurden. Zittrige Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken, hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle, während sich weiche Lippen fest auf seine pressten. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich öffnete und eine vorwitzige Zunge um Einlass bat. Ein wenig verwundert wurde dieser auch gewährt. So stürmisch war Draco heute noch kein einziges Mal gewesen. Natürlich missfiel es Harry keines Wegs, dass der junge Slytherin auch seine dominantere Seite zeigte, aber er war etwas... überrumpelt.

Draco konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es war zu viel, wenn Harry nicht endlich was unternahm... er wusste nicht, was er dann tun würde. Er brauchte den Gryffindor, brauchte seine Nähe, seine Berührungen... er brauchte Harry und zwar JETZT. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an irgendetwas zu verschwenden ergriff der Slytherin die Initiative, zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich, nur um dann dessen Mund zu erobern.  
Er wollte... nein, konnte nicht mehr warten. Sein Körper brannte, schrie nach Erlösung und nur Harry konnte sie ihm geben. Da dieser jedoch nicht den Anschein erweckte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen und Dracos Geduld vollkommen am Ende war, musste der junge Malfoy wohl ein bisschen nachhelfen. Und auch, wenn er absolut keine Ahnung und null Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte, Küssen hatte Harry ihm ja schon beigebracht... mal schauen, ob das ein wenig half.

Der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen zitterte, als Harrys Zunge auf die seines Kätzchen traf. Ob Draco wusste, wie verdammt gut er küssen konnte... vermutlich schon. Aber dennoch war es, als würde Harry auf Wolken schweben. Es war eine Sache, wenn er Draco küsste und dieser erwiderte, aber eine andere, wenn Draco die Führung kurzzeitig übernahm. Und der Slytherin war, wie Harry feststellte, verflixt gut darin.  
Seufzend stütze Harry sich auf seinem Unterarm ab, welchen er neben Dracos Kopf platzierte und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen, während der Blonde sich verzweifelt in die Oberarme des Schwarzhaarigen krallte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfloh den Lippen des Malfoy, wurde von denen des anderen sofort wieder verschluckt, als sich wieder diese Finger bewegten, ihm wieder dieses unsägliche Glücksgefühl bescherten.

Ja, das hatte er gewollt. So schön und heiß... /Mhm.. ja.../ wenn Harry jetzt nur noch ein wenig intensiver wurde. Nur ein wenig... das reichte ihm ja schon. Aber vermutlich musste er auch dafür ein wenig Eigeninitiative zeigen. /Na dann.../  
Ohne genau zu wissen, was er machen musste, löste der blonde Zauberer den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und blickte Harry in die Augen. Der Schwarzhaarigen erschauderte bei diesem Anblick. Die grauen Augen waren fast gänzlich schwarz und die Lust die sich in ihnen widerspiegelte, schrie förmlich danach, endlich an die Oberfläche dringen zu dürfen. Und Draco schien das nicht anders zu sehen...  
Ihrer beider Atem ging unregelmäßig und schien sich nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Heißer Atem streift jeweils über die Haut des anderen und ließ beide Jungen wohlig erzittern. Keiner von beiden wollte noch aufhören und keine von beiden würde diese Nacht bereuen. Auch wollte niemand, dass sie jemals endete... und dennoch...

"Harry, bitte..." flüsterte der Blonde, sah Harry intensiv in die grünen Augen, während sich seine Hände verselbstständigten. Langsam wanderten sie über den schmalen Rücken, fuhren über die Wirbelsäule, genossen dabei das leichte Erzittern, welches sie damit auslösten. Immer weiter streichelten sie hinab, strichen zärtlich über die Hüfte und wieder zurück zur Wirbelsäule ehe sie sich weiter machten, ihrem Ziel immer näher kamen.

Erschrocken keuchte Harry auf, als er die Hände seines blonden Engels an... nein, unter seiner Short fühlte, spürte wie sie diese langsam von seinem Körper schoben. Er spürte die unendliche weiche Haut, die über seine strich und ihn von diesem lästigen Stoff erlöste. Dabei schickte jede Berührung ihrer Haut kleine Stromstöße durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Es war unglaublich... was allein diese Berührung bei ihm auslöste. Er fragte sich kurz, wer hier eigentlich wem mehr verfallen war... aber eigentlich brauchte er darauf keine Antwort mehr zu suchen, kannte sie bereits. Immerhin war es nicht Draco gewesen, der es vor Verlangen nicht mehr ausgehalten und einen solchen Plan entworfen hatte.  
Wieder suchte er den Blick seines Engels und entdeckte darin etwas, was er den ganzen Abend noch nicht in den grauen Seen entdeckt hatte. Gier... unendliche Gier.

Draco wollte mehr und er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er brauchte den Gryffindor jetzt und keine Sekunde später. Noch nie hatte er ein solches Verlangen empfunden und nie in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er etwas so begehrt, wollte etwas so unbedingt haben, wie diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen über sich. Diesen Teufel, der ihn innerhalb eines Abends zu Fall gebracht hatte. Jetzt wollte er nur noch alle Sünden begehen, die dieser für ihn vorgesehen hatte... egal was das für ihn selbst heißen sollte. Er wollte das hier, wollte es mit dem jungen Gryffindor. Und er wollte nicht mehr warten.

Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, wie er Harry dazu brachte, ihm all seine Kunst zu zeigen, ihm zu beweisen, dass wirklich alle Sünden so süß waren, wie die, die sie bisher begangen hatten. Und vielleicht war genau das die Lösung... was hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch zu Anfang mit ihm getan.  
Der Jüngere brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen um es zu wissen und noch bevor er diesen Gedanken fest greifen konnte, taten seine Hände schon, was er erst jetzt zu tun gedachte.

Zärtlich, fast kaum zu spüren, fuhren sie über den nackten Hintern seines Teufels', wanderten nach vorne und strichen ganz sanft über dessen Schritt. Nicht zu fest, eben so, wie Harry es ganz zu Anfang gemacht hatte. Und da... es half. Der Schwarzhaarige tat endlich etwas, wenn auch anders, als Draco erwartet. Mit Erschrecken musste der Blonde feststellen, dass sich diese himmlischen Finger aus ihm lösten und verschwanden, ebenso diese wundervollen Lippen, die sich nun langsam ihren Weg nach unten suchten.  
Draco konnte nicht anders als vollkommen frustriert auf zu stöhnen. Er hatte doch nicht gewollt, dass Harry die Intensität wieder zurückschraubte, verdammt...  
"Harry?" es klang verzweifelt und ein wenig weinerlich, aber Draco konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Es sollte doch bei Merlin nicht aufhören. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nur einfach ein wenig weitermachen sollen, mehr hatte Draco doch gar nicht gewollt. Und nun... nun war er vermutlich kurz davor, vollkommen aufzuhören. Das zumindest dachte Draco... doch Harry, Harry hatte ganz andere Pläne.

Mit jedem Streicheln hatte der Gryffindor immer härter mit seiner Beherrschung zu kämpfen, als diese sanften Hände jedoch über seine intimste Stelle fuhr, war es vorbei. Er hatte es versucht, aber... es ging nicht mehr. Wie konnte Draco ihn nur so unschuldig anschauen und ihn dabei um den Verstand bringen. Wer von ihnen war denn hier wirklich der Teufel und wer der Engel.  
Sein Spielchen konnte er jetzt zumindest vergessen. Er würde es keine Sekunde länger aushalten, diese süße Stimme zu vernehmen, den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, diese Hände, wie sie seinen Körper erkundeten. Er musste diesen Jungen besitzen und zwar jetzt sofort.

Sanft aber bestimmend drückte Harry die Beine des Slytherinprinzen ein wenig weiter auseinander und ließ sich dazwischen sinken. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf dem Gesicht des Blonden und versuchte zu erkennen, was eben dieser gerade dachte oder fühlte.  
Draco erwiderte den Blick, auch wenn er im Moment nicht wirklich viel denken konnte. Sein Herz schlug viel zu laut, hämmerte in seiner Brust und auch sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren... Ihm war heiß, so heiß. Sein Puls raste... es war zu spät um jetzt noch aufzuhören. Und... wollte er das überhaupt? Er hatte doch gedacht, das Harry hatte aufhören wollen, doch allem Anschein schien Harry diesen Gedanken nie gehegt zuhaben... und jetzt sollte er? Dabei war er doch zuvor noch so verzweifelt gewesen.  
Sein Körper schrie so ungemein laut nach diesem schwarzhaarigen Teufel, dass es einem Selbstmord gleich käme, sich diesem jetzt noch zu entziehen, sich aus dessen Fängen zu befreien... und eigentlich wollte Draco das auch nicht. Er wollte diesen hübschen, begehrenswerten Teufel nie wieder verlieren, selbst wenn das hieß, diesem vollkommen zu verfallen...

Harry versuchte sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen und blickte unentwegt in das Gesicht seines Kätzchens, nur um zu sehen, wenn es diesem zu unangenehm werden sollte. Noch ein letztes Mal strich er beruhigend über den Bauch und die Innenseiten der Schenkel, dann drang er langsam in ihn ein. Ganz behutsam und nicht zu weit, wusste nicht, wie Draco darauf reagierte. Und er wollte ihm ja auf gar keinen Fall Schmerzen zufügen. So verhielt er sich ruhig und studierte das Gesicht des Blonden, versuchte jegliches Zeichen für Unwohlsein in dessen Zügen zu finden.

Draco wurde trotz allem zusehends unruhiger und auch, wenn ihm das sanfte Streicheln ein wenig seiner Nervosität nahm, half es dennoch nicht, ihn vollends zu beruhigen, oder sich zu entspannen. Er wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weiterging, aber als er Harry an seinem Eingang spürte und bemerkte, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen waren, konnte er seine Nervosität gar nicht mehr unterdrücken. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Würde das nicht weh tun? Die Finger hatten es zwar nicht, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Was wenn...  
Weiter konnte Draco nicht mehr denken, als er spürte, wie der Gryffindor langsam in ihn eindrang. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft und presste die Augen zusammen, während sich seine Finger fast in die Laken krallten. "Ah... gn!"  
Es schmerzte ein wenig... doch noch war es zum Aushalten. Er musste nur ein wenig... entspannter werden. Immer wieder rang der Blonde nach Luft, während er sich abzulenken versuchte. Aber nicht nur er, hatte ein Anliegen daran.

Auch Harry wusste, dass Draco sich ein wenig entspannen musste. So würde das nichts werden. Langsam beugte er sich vor, senkte seine Lippen auf die glühende Haut seines Liebsten, während seine Hände beruhigend über den gesamten Körper streichelten, den blonden Engel liebkosten. Noch immer atmete der Jüngere ein wenig abgehackt, aber begannen Harrys Bemühungen Erfolg zu zeigen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln in Dracos Inneren entspannten und auch, wie der Atem des Kleineren ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Und Harry war erleichtert. Er hätte nur ungern aufgehört... dazu begehrte er diesen Jungen zu sehr.  
Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die Brust des Blonden, knabberte an einer der Brustwarzen und streichelte zärtlich über die Seiten des Slytherin.

"So ist es gut Dray. Entspann dich, Kleiner. Es wird besser, versprochen!" flüsterte Harry, hauchte dabei ein wenig über die feuchte Haut Dracos. Dieser erzitterte und seufzte leise. Wieder einmal hatte der Gryffindor ihn dazu gebracht, seine Angst zu vergessen und Draco war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.  
Leise lächelnd blickte er zu dem Älteren und legte seine Hände an das hübsche Gesicht. Ja, er war Harry sehr dankbar dafür... immerhin hatte er Rücksicht auf ihn genommen, wieder einmal.

Harry war wirklich froh darüber, dass Draco sich entspannt hatte. Und umso erfreuter war er, als er das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen bemerkte. Es schien so, als würde der junge Malfoy ihm vollends vertrauen und das war es auch, was Harry wollte, was für sie beide nun sehr wichtig war. Doch um sich ganz sicher zu gehen, musste er Draco fragen. "Dray.." sanft strich er über die Wange des Blonden, legte seine Hand schließlich in dessen Nacken. "Vertraust du mir?"

Auf eine Antwort musste der Gryffindor nicht lange warten, doch jeder Augenblick kam einem kleinen Tod des Schwarzhaarigen gleich. Doch schließlich nickte Draco und Harry hätte aufspringen können vor Freude. Doch... das wäre wohl sehr unpraktisch im Moment. So beließ er es dabei, sein Kätzchen stürmisch zu küssen.   
"Danke!" hauchte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen und schnappte sich eine von Dracos Händen, umschloss sie fest mit seiner. Jetzt würde es kein zurück mehr für sie geben, für sie beide nicht.

Langsam drang Harry immer tiefer in den Körper des Blonden vor, hielt immer wieder inne, um diesem einige Augenblicke zu gönnen, sich wieder zu entspannen. Es verlangte ihm viel ab sich nicht fallen zu lassen und sich hemmungslos in diesem himmlischen Geschöpf zu versenken. Aber er wollte ja, dass es ihnen beiden gefiel und so ließ er sich sehr viel Zeit.

Und Draco war ihm dankbar dafür. Zwar tat es nicht sonderlich weh, aber für ihn war dies hier doch vollkommen unbekanntes Terrain und es tat ihm gut, das Harry ihm so viel Zeit gewährte, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Der junge Gryffindor war wirklich jemand, dem er wohl blind vertrauen konnte, wie ihm schon öfter an diesem Abend bewiesen wurde. Denn mit jedem Stück, dass er weiter in Draco vordrang, verschwand der Schmerz und wich einer unsagbaren Hitze und einem Verlangen, welches Draco niemals zu fühlen geglaubt hätte. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass irgendwelche Empfindungen, welchen er heute schon erlegen war, noch zu übertrumpfen gewesen wären, doch Harry bewies ihm gerade sehr eindrucksvoll, dass dies sehr wohl ging. "Nghh... Harry... ah..." verzweifelt krallte Draco sich in den Arm und die Hand des Gryffindor, glaubte sonst in diesem Gefühlssturm unterzugehen. Das war so unglaublich...

Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich sowohl Harry als auch Draco, als der junge Gryffindor sich vollends in dem blonden Kätzchen versenkte. Ihre Körper zitterten vor Anstrengung und ungebändigtem Verlangen und für keinen von beiden war es einfach, noch zu warten und dennoch hielt Harry still.  
Keuchend verharrte er in dem Kleineren, ließ diesem alle Zeit, die er benötigte um sich an Harry zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend über beherrscht, da würde er das jetzt auch noch schaffen. Wobei dies vermutlich die schwierigsten Momente des gesamten Spieles' für ihn waren. Er spürte die heiße Enge um sich herum, fühlte das heftige Erzittern des begehrten Körpers, blickte in die lustverschleierten Augen, die stumm nach mehr bettelten.

Mit Dracos Beherrschung war es nun endgültig vorbei. All seine Gedanken hatte sich verabschiedet und alles, was noch in seinem Kopf war, war Harry, Harry und nochmals Harry. Der Gryffindor füllte sein gesamtes Denken aus und war auch alles, was er noch spürte. Er fühlte ihn in seinem Inneren, spürte die warmen Hände auf seinem Körper, fühlte das sanfte Streicheln. Aber... das reichte ihm noch nicht. Irgendetwas fehlte, nur konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, was er war. Doch trotz dieser Verbindung fühlte er sich nicht vollkommen, irgendetwas war noch nicht richtig. Nur was...

So gern Harry noch länger warten würde, er konnte nicht mehr. Auch wenn Draco noch nicht sein Okay gegeben hatte, Harry hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Zu verlockend war der Gedanke, den zitternden Körper vollkommen zu erobern. So zog er sich vorsichtig zurück und stieß wieder zu, ganz sanft. Noch würde er Draco ein wenig Schonzeit gewähren, damit dieser ihm sagen konnte, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

"Nah... Ha...Harry" Das war es, das hatte er vermisst. Dracos Griff wurde fester, seine Finger bohrten sich in die Haut des Schwarzhaarigen, doch das schien beide nicht zu stören. Harry betrachtete seinen Engel unentwegt und Draco war damit beschäftigt, sich diesen Gefühlen vollkommen hinzugeben. Sie überfluteten ihn förmlich und brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Unruhig warf er den Kopf von links nach rechts, suchte immer wieder die Nähe zu dem jungen Gryffindor und versuchte dessen Lippen zu erobern. Doch noch war dieser schwarzhaarige Teufel außer Reichweite und Draco glaubte nicht, dass seine Kraft noch dazu reichte, sich aufzurichten. Immer wieder wurde sein Körper von Wellen der Lust erschüttert und Draco zitterte am ganzen Leib. Mit jedem Stoß drang Harry noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn ein und berührte dabei diesen Punkt in ihm, der Punkt, der den Slytherin Sterne sehen ließ.

Harry hatte versucht sich zurückzuhalten, doch als Draco sich so verzweifelt an ihn klammerte und sich ihm entgegen schob, war es um ihn geschehen. Dem Blonden schien zu gefallen, was er mit ihm tat, dann konnte er sich endlich gehen lassen.  
Seufzend ließ Harry los und nahm den Blonden nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Sein Rhythmus wurde stetig schneller und Harry konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Zu intensiv waren alle Empfindungen und Eindrücke und zu erregend war der Anblick, den sein blonder Zauberer ihm bot.

Dracos Lippen waren geöffnet und versuchten so schnell wie möglich Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu bringen und den erhitzten Körper ein wenig abzukühlen. Doch war es nie genug. Nichts konnte diese Hitze in Dracos Körper mehr lindern, die mit jeder Bewegung des Gryffindors anstieg und Draco in dem Glauben ließ, jeden Moment zu verglühen. Dennoch brachte er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder entgegen, versuchte so viele heiß ersehnte Berührungen Harrys zu erhaschen. Er war süchtig danach und er wollte mehr davon. Immer mehr...

Unentwegt lagen die grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen auf den geöffneten, rosigen Lippen des anderen und irgendwann ließ er sich nach vorne sinken, verschloss sie mit seinen. Zu groß war diese Versuchung gewesen und er hatte ihr nicht stand halten können.  
Beide stöhnten in den Kuss hinein, als Harry sich besonders tief in sein Kätzchen brachte und Draco seine Hand schon fast verzweifelt in den strubbeligen Haaren des anderen vergrub, ihn somit noch näher zog.

Sie konnten sich beide nicht mehr kontrollieren, waren schon lange nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne. Alles was sie noch konnten, war fühlen. Harry konnte spüren, wie Draco sich immer fester an ihn klammerte, sich nach seinen Berührungen verzehrte. Er konnte fühlen, wie Draco sich ihm vollends hingab und sich dennoch verzweifelt an ihm fest hielt.  
Und Draco... alles was Draco fühlte, war Harry. Er spürte Harry in sich, fühlte dessen Lippen auf sich und war sich auch der Hände des Schwarzhaarigen auf seinem Körper bewusst. Er fühlte den Gryffindor vollends und war sich sicher, dass er das nie vergessen und niemals mehr missen wollte.

Immer schneller wurde der Rhythmus und schließlich löste Harry seine Lippen wieder von Dracos und barg seinen Kopf statt dessen an Dracos Hals. Er biss zärtlich in die heiße Haut und versuchte verzweifelt noch ein wenig länger durchzuhalten. Er fühlte, dass er fast so weit war, doch noch wollte er nicht, dass es aufhörte. Noch wollte er diesen heißen Körper genießen, diese Ekstase... Draco. Er wollte seinen kleinen Engel noch ein wenig länger bei sich wissen...

Der blonde Engel hingegen konnte nicht mehr. Er war nahe daran, erneut zu kommen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die gesamte Hitze seines Körpers in seiner Lendengegend zu sammeln begann und wie mit jedem Stoß das Zittern seines Körpers zu nahm. Sein Atem ging kurz und schnell und immer wieder fand der Name seines Verführers' den Weg über die geröteten Lippen. Seine Hände suchten sich ihren Weg in die schwarzen Haare und legten sich um den Rücken. Er wollte Harry so nah an sich spüren, wie irgend möglich.

"Ha... ah... Harry... ngh... bitte... Haaarry..."

Harry erschauerte, als er Dracos heißen Atem an seinem Ohr fühlte und die Stimme des Blonden vernahm, hörte, wie dieser immer wieder seinen Namen flüsterte und sich dabei immer wieder ein Stöhnen und Keuchen seinen Weg nach außen bahnte. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass man seinen Namen so... so erregend aussprechen konnte. Aber auch er selbst konnte schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ruhig bleiben, keuchte immer wieder den Namen seines Kätzchens.

Langsam f

uhren Harrys Hände an Dracos Körper hinab und suchten sich einen Weg zwischen sie beide. Zumindest für Harry war es jetzt genug, er konnte es keine Sekunde länger zurückhalten und wenn er sich Draco so betrachtete, schien es diesem nicht anders zu gehen. Die Augen des Blonden waren verschlossen und Schweiß stand auf der Stirn seines Engel, während die vollen Lippen immer wieder Harrys Namen formten.  
Nein... Draco würde wohl auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Na dann... konnten sie sich jetzt beide gehen lassen.

Ein letztes heißeres Stöhnen entwich Dracos Lippen, als er Harrys Hände an seinem Glied spürte, er genoss das Streicheln, welches den gleichen Takt simulierte, den auch Harrys Stöße angaben. Doch leider konnte er nicht mehr lange genießen, hatte ihn das alles zu viel Kraft gekostet. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich alle Energie in Dracos Körpermitte gestaut hatte und mit einem einzigen harten Stoß entlud. Draco kam mit dem Namen des Gryffindor auf den Lippen und klammerte sich noch fester an diesen, wenn dem überhaupt möglich war. Er spürte, wie Harry ihm ebenfalls über die Klippe folgte, hörte seinen Namen, hörte, wie der Gryffindor ihn nach draußen schrie. Dann war es vorbei. Kurz versuchte er sich zu halten, sank dann jedoch kraftlos in die Kissen zurück. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Der Gryffindor spürte, wie sich die gesamten Muskeln des Blonden sich auf einmal um ihn herum zusammenzogen und fühlte, wie sich der Kleinere in seiner Hand entlud. Zu gerne hätte er sich selbst noch ein wenig zurückgehalten, doch war dieses Einengen durch Dracos Muskeln auch zuviel für den Schwarzhaarigen. Auch er kam, tief im Inneren des Blonden und konnte ebenfalls nicht verhindern, dass der Name dieses Engels den Weg aus seinem Mund fand. Dafür hatte dieser ihm zuviel gegeben.  
Er spürte, wie Draco sich noch an ihn klammerte, dann jedoch kraftlos zurücksank. Und Harry folgte ihm, war selbst vollkommen erschöpft und wollte noch ein wenig die Nähe des Blonden genießen.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Draco, spürte noch immer ein Nachglühen, das seinen Körper durchzog. Und Harry, der in ihm verweilte. Doch fühlte er auch, wie langsam die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, ließ sich nun ein Gähnen nicht mehr verhindern.

Ein wenig bedrückt lauschte Harry dem rasenden Herzschlag des Blonden und bemerkte natürlich, wie dieser sich langsam wieder beruhigte, ebenso jedoch auch das leise Gähnen. Trotz seiner wehmütigen Stimmung zauberte dies ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus dem Kleineren und legte sich auf die Seite, zog dann den jungen Malfoy an sich, drückte ihn fest an seinen Körper. Jetzt wollte er den Kleineren noch ein wenig bei sich spüren, seien Anwesenheit genießen.

Draco hatte leise geknurrt, als Harry sich aus ihm löste, spürte er jetzt wieder diese unangenehme Leere in sich, die ihn irgendwie ziemlich traurig stimmte. Dabei hatte er weder gesagt, dass Harry ihm zu schwer war oder ihn sonst irgendwie störte. Alles was er wollte, war den Schwarzhaarigen bei sich zu wissen Und nur weil er müde war. Ein wenig geknickt kaute Draco wieder auf seiner Unterlippe, versuchte diese schleichende Einsamkeit und die bleierne Müdigkeit zu ignorieren. Er wollte doch nur bei Harry sein.  
So war der Blonde umso erleichterter, als der Schwarzhaarigen ihn an sich zog und fest in die Arme schloss. Fast so, als hätte er gewusst, wie Draco sich fühlte.  
Dieser seufzte nun genießerisch auf und kuschelte sich an seinen Teufel, barg seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. Wieder schlich sich ein Gähnen aus seinem Mund und ein wenig träge rieb er seine Augen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sooo müde war. Komisch...

Harry hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt und zog nun die Decke über sie beide. Er wollte ja nicht, dass sein kleines Kätzchen fror. Und Draco würde sicherlich bald schlafen, was ihm ja auch nicht zu verübeln war.  
Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren und genoss das Gefühl von Dracos Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte.  
"Schlaf ruhig!" flüsterte er, wohlwissend, wie müde Draco war und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Kopf. Den Schlaf würde Draco jetzt brauchen und Harry wollte ihm diesen auch nicht vorenthalten. So lange er noch ein wenig in der Nähe des Slytherin bleiben konnte... das war alles, was er wollte.

Draco nickte nur, zu verlockend war dieses Angebot. Und solange Harry ihn so schön in den Armen hielt. Vollkommen erschöpft schloss Draco die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Zu sehr hatte dieses Liebesspiel an seinen Kräften gezehrt.

Harry hingegen blieb wach, betrachtete sein schlafendes Kätzchen wehmütig. Eigentlich musste er gehen... aber... er würde noch ein bisschen bleiben. Nur noch ein klein wenig.  
Die Minuten vergingen und wurden zu Stunden und dennoch war Harry nicht gewillt, den Slytherin aus seinen Armen zu entlassen. Zu sehr hatte er sich das hier gewünscht und nun war es vorbei. Und vermutlich würde er es auch nie wieder haben können. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn hart und schmerzte ihn, trübte die Erinnerungen, die er letzten Abend gesammelt hatte.

Wie sehr er Draco vermissen würde. Er wusste, dass er dem jungen Slytherin nie wieder so nah sein konnte und des es ab dem nächsten Morgen nur noch Malfoy geben würde und nicht mehr Draco... wenn denn überhaupt.  
Ein letztes Mal strich er eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn seines schlafenden blonden Engels. Er musste jetzt gehen... so war es sicher besser. Auch wenn er ihn sehr vermissen würde... aber es würde auch sicher irgendwann wieder besser werden.

/Das hoffe ich zumindest.../ Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des jungen Gryffindor, während er aus dem Bett stieg und sich vorsichtig, darauf bedacht den Slytherin nicht zu wecken, wieder anzog. Er wollte nicht in das Gesicht des Blonden sehen müssen, wenn dieser ihm sagte, dass es vorbei war. Vorbei, bevor es überhaupt wirklich angefangen hatte. Lieber ging er jetzt und ersparte sich und seinem Herzen diese Qual. Das hier war schon schlimm genug für ihn...   
Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werden schritt er eilig durch den Raum... wenn er jetzt zurückblickte, würde er nicht mehr gehen können. Aber... er wollte nicht bleiben, wollte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn der andere, der alte Draco wieder erwachte. So blickte er stur gerade aus.

"Leb wohl, mein Engel!" leise geflüsterte Worte, ehe die Tür hinter Harry lautlos ins Schloss fiel und sich vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht mehr öffnete.

Seufzend drehte sich ein blonde Zauberer in seinem Bett herum, und kuschelte sich tiefer ins seine wärmende Decke. Ein leiser, kaum zu vernehmender Laut entwich den leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ein Name, der ungehört in der Dunkelheit verhallen sollte und von der Sehnsucht zeugte, die das Herz des Blonden verspürte. "Harry!"  
Dieser jedoch war gegangen, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken und ohne zu wissen, welchen Schaden er damit anrichten würde.

Es dauerte noch Stunden, bis Draco sich langsam begann aus dem Land der Träume zu lösen. Doch noch war sein Bewusstsein nicht gänzlich wieder an die Oberfläche gedrungen, so suchte er mit noch geschlossenen Augen nach dem wärmenden Körper, der die ganze Nacht über neben ihm gelegen hatte, so weit er sich erinnern konnte. Als seine Hände jedoch ins Leere griffen, nichts unter sich fühlten, als den kühlen Stoff der Bettwäsche, öffneten sich graue Augen und blickten verwirrt umher. /Wo ist Harry/

LG Kael-san


	2. und das böse Erwachen danach

Hier wird natürlich auch mal endlich wieder geupdatet. Und auch hier sage ich gleich... die FF ist nach dem ersten Kapitel natürlich noch nicht zu Ende, was jetzt wohl auch offensichtlich ist. Also... keine Sorge, es geht weiter. Das ein oder andere Kapitelchen wartet noch auf euch.

Ein dickes Danke an all die lieben Review-Schreiber... ich bin richtig happy, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt. Hoffe natürlich, dass das auch weiterhin so bleibt.

Und noch ein dickes Lob an meine Beta-Reader... ihr seid klasse knuddl

So... jetzt mach ich hier aber mal Schluß und lass euch lesen .

Noch ein letztes Mal Dank an alle, die mir nen Kommi hinterlassen haben, könnt ihr bei dem Kapitel ruhig auch wieder tun.

Viel Spaß

Chapter two

... und das böse Erwachen danach

Nachdem Draco Lucius Malfoy sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Harry Potter würde das Ganze sicher nicht als Spiel ansehen und einfach so abhauen. Dafür war der Schwarzhaarige viel zu sehr Gryffindor!  
/Harry ist vermutlich weggegangen um sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen, ganz sicher! Immerhin kann er ja schlecht mit den gleichen Klamotten wie gestern gehen... besonders, da sie leicht lädiert sein dürften/  
Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die blassen Wangen, als Draco an die gestrige Nacht zurück dachte. Anregende Bilder schossen durch seine Gedanken und er glaubte fast, ihm seit gestern wohlbekannte Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen. Er hörte die dunkle Stimme, wie sie seinen Namen flüsterte und glaubte grüne Augen zu sehen, die voller Leidenschaft in seine blickten. Er dachte an das irrsinnig sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen des Gryffindor und wie verdammt hübsch Harry aussah, wenn er...

Eilig zog Draco sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, denn diese Gedanken waren mit Sicherheit nicht ganz jugendfrei. Obwohl... das, was Harry Potter mit ihm gestern Nacht angestellt hatte, war es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht. /Ob wir das wohl bald wiederholen/

Es erschreckte den blonden Slytherin zu seiner größten Verwunderung nicht, dass er sich nach den Berührungen das anderen sehnte. Irgendwie hatte diese Begegnung gestern Nacht nur etwas bestätigt, was Draco sich seit langer Zeit nicht eingestehen wollte, ihm Blaise Zabini aber (jedoch) schon ewig vorwarf. Er liebte... /Harry Potter/

/Ich liebe Harry Potter/ Dieser Gedanke kreiste immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und auf unerklärliche Weise hörte sich das gar nicht falsch an. Im Gegenteil, ließ dieser Gedanken ein irres Kribbeln im Bauch des jungen Malfoy ansteigen und er würde am Liebsten schreien vor Freunde. Ob es Harry wohl genauso ging? Aber wieso sollte es nicht? Immerhin ging diese ganze Aktion ja von dem jungen (weglassen? Du schreibst ständig „junger Malfoy, junger Gryffindor usw.) Gryffindor aus.

Mit einer ungewohnt guten Laune schwang Draco Malfoy sich aus dem Bett und verschwand selig lächelnd im Bad um dort immer noch lächelnd unter die Dusche zu steigen. Mit dem selben Lächeln auf den Lippen trocknete er sich ab und begann sich anzukleiden, um sich danach seinen Haaren zu widmen. Erst jetzt, bei einem näheren Blick in den Spiegel fiel ihm ein dunkler Fleck an seinem Hals auf und er musste nicht lange überlegen um zu wissen, dass Harry wohl Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Vorsichtig fuhr er über den dunklen Fleck und musste unmerklich Zittern. Er konnte es kaum glauben, was diese eine Nacht alles verändert hatte, aber er war froh, dass es so gekommen war.

Der junge Zauberer wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, kurze Zeit später die Tür einfach aufgeschlagen wurde und sein bester Freund, Blaise Zabini, eintrat. „Okay, Draco. Raus aus den Federn, es ist ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne lacht, und..." Blaise blieben förmlich die Worte im Halse stecken, als er den blonden Slytherin vor sich erblickte, der ihm breit entgegen lächelte und ihn freundlich begrüßte.  
„Morgen Blaise!" Der Schwarzhaarige stockte und zog misstrauisch eine Braue in die Höhe. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht...

„Okay, wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Draco gemacht?" Für einen kurzen (weglassen? Dafür aber Korrektur unten) Moment war der blonde Zauberer verwirrt, ehe er beleidigt den Mund verzog und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Dadurch wirkte er wie ein kleines Kind und so klang er auch, als er sprach: „Oh Mann, Blaise, darf man denn nicht einmal gut gelaunt sein?"  
Blaise, der noch immer vollkommen perplex von dem Bild war, das sich ihm bot, antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Doch, jeder darf gut gelaunt sein... aber du bist nicht jeder. Du bist Draco Lucius Malfoy und ein chronischer Morgenmuffel. Um die Uhrzeit bist du normalerweise noch nicht mal mit einem Haar außerhalb deines Bettes, geschweige denn schon fertig angezogen. Mich erwarten sonst immer ein Kissen, das in meinem Gesicht landet und wüste Beschimpfungen und fiese Flüche, anstatt einem breiten Lächeln."  
Kurz verfinsterte sich der Blick des jungen Malfoy, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und sich lächelnd daran machte seine Schulsachen zusammen zu suchen.  
„Selbst du kannst mir heute nicht die Laune vermiesen, Zabini. Und jetzt setz dich, hör auf mich zu nerven und lass mich gut gelaunt sein!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von Blaise ab und wuselte vergnügt durch's Zimmer.

Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich auf dem Bett seines besten Freundes nieder, sah ihm verwundert dabei zu, wie er seinen Sachen packte.  
Okay, was war hier los? Draco und gut gelaunt, das auch noch morgens. Das war mehr als seltsam... irgend etwas musste er verpasst haben. Etwas wichtiges. /Mhm, was kann so wichtig sein, so... gewaltig, dass es einen Draco Malfoy morgens gut gelaunt sein lässt. Selbst ich bin nur so gut gelaunt, wenn ich. / „Moment!"  
Blaise fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade einen goldenen Schnatz gefangen. Er hatte eine Idee, eher eine Vermutung und wenn sich diese als wahr herausstellte... Er musste es wissen! Das war.. das wäre...

Blaise unterbrach seine Gedanken als Draco in eben diesem Moment am Bett vorbei eilte, sich die wirren Haare hinter das Ohr strich und nach seinem Zauberstab suchte. Wo Harry den gestern nur hingetan hatte?  
Mit weiten Augen betrachtete Blaise den dunkelroten Fleck auf Draco's Hals. Das konnte doch nicht... das war ja... „Draco, komm mal her!"  
Verwundert hielt der junge Blonde in seiner Suche inne und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um. „Was ist denn Blaise?" „Komm mal her!"

Kaum das er bei dem anderen angekommen war, wurde Draco auch schon nach unten gezogen und sein Hals einer genauen Betrachtung unterzogen und dann...  
„Oh Merlin, das kann ja nicht sein!" rief Blaise und ehe sich Draco versah fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung à la Blaise-Art wieder. „Ich kann's nicht glauben, endlich ist mein kleiner Junge erwachsen. Wenn ich das deiner Mutter erzähle... oh Draco. Los erzähl wer war es und wie war es... meine Güte nun los pack aus... ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen. Es kommt mir wie gestern vor, dass du noch auf dem Besen gesessen hast und nach dem goldenen Schnatz jagtest und... mhmhmhm... "  
„Verdammt Zabini, halt mal die Luft an!" murrte Draco und blickte zu dem größeren Slytherin, dem er fest den Mund zu hielt. „Erstens kann ich nichts erzählen, wenn du die ganze Zeit quasselst. Zweitens, es war gestern, dass ich Quidditch gespielt habe. Drittens, wenn du auch nur daran denkst, DAS meiner Mutter zu erzählen, dann Gnade dir Merlin. Und viertens.." Mit rötlichen Wangen hielt Draco inne und blickte zu Boden, was Blaise dazu veranlasste, sich von der Hand des Jüngeren zu befreien und ihn weiter zu löchern.  
„Und viertens... wer war es? Los sag schon. Etwa Potter? Natürlich war es Potter! Oh verdammt, dieser Glückspilz, dieser Dreckskerl. Immer einen auf so unschuldig machen und dann den Sexgott in Person flach legen. Wenn ich den heute sehe, muss ich ihm gratulieren!" Geschockt blickte Draco auf, Wie konnte Blaise das denn jetzt nur schon wieder wissen? „Wo... woher weißt du..." stotterte der Blonde, hätte sich jedoch am Liebsten sogleich auf die Zunge gebissen, als er das siegessichere Lächeln seines Gegenübers erblickte.  
„Ich hab Recht, oh ... das ist ja so klasse. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er auf dich steht. Ich muss ihn wirklich beglückwünschen!" Blaise konnte es kaum glauben... das war alles so perfekt!

Doch Draco schien nicht ganz so optimistisch zu sein. „Wenn du das tust, Zabini. Ich schwör dir, ich hex dich!" knurrte Draco und war urplötzlich verdammt ernst. Zu Ernst, wie der Schwarzhaarige fand und ihn inne halten ließ... war da etwa was im Busch?

„Hey, hey Draco... wieso denn plötzlich so ernst? Immer langsam, gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Willst du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?"  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob er... ich meine... will er das denn... will er, dass es alle wissen? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht ob er... ob er mich... ich meine, vielleicht fühlt er ja anders... also..." stotterte Draco versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er eigentlich genau sagen sollte.  
Blaise jedoch ahnte es, legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und lächelte.„Du weißt nicht, ob er dich liebt? Sag nur, DU hast dich verliebt?"  
Ein sachtes Nicken war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Aber das genügte ihm.

„Das ist doch klasse, Dray." erklärte Blaise euphorisch und es schien fast, als plane er schon die Hochzeit und die Gestaltung der Einladungskarten.  
Doch der blonde Zauberer holte ihn schnell aus dieser Euphorie zurück. „Aber.. ich weiß nicht.. ob er mich... vielleicht bin ich ihm ja auch egal?" fragte er und wirkte leicht niedergeschlagen. Was Blaise natürlich überhaupt nicht passte. Draco sollte sich freuen und kein Trübsal blasen.

„Hey, jetzt mal langsam. So egal kannst du ihm gar nicht sein, sonst hätte er dich nicht flach gelegt. Und außerdem..." Dracos empörtes Schnaufen und seine geröteten Wangen ignorierte der Ältere und fuhr unbeirrt fort „... hat er dich ja schon als sein Eigen gekennzeichnet. Sehr besitzergreifend, unser kleiner Gryffindor!" meinte Blaise neckend und betrachtete dabei noch einmal die dunkle Rötung am Hals des anderen Slytherin.

„Hör auf!" flüsterte Draco und er entzog sich der Hand des anderen, sah verlegen zur Seite. Der Ältere lächelte nur breit, glücklich, da der Tag einen so schönen Anfang genommen hatte, wuschelte dem anderen durch die Haare und stand auf. Er streckte sich und blickte dann, mit hinterm Kopf verschränkten Armen zu Draco.  
„Na los, komm, Honey. Dann gehen wir mal deinen Liebsten suchen!" erklärte Blaise, ging vor einem Kissen in Deckung und schritt dann, dicht gefolgt von einem leise fluchenden aus dem Zimmer. Irgendwie wünschte sich Draco, er hätte Zabini nichts gesagt.

Draco seufzte. /Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden, heute. Obwohl, wenn Harry.../ Draco errötete noch ein wenig mehr und blickte auf den Boden, während er an den jungen Gryffindor und an die gestrige Nacht zurückdachte. Blaise hatte sicher recht. Harry hätte ihn sicher nicht verführt, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein wenig Gefühl für Draco hegte. So musste es sein... es musste einfach.

Gemeinsam erreichten sie die große Halle, fast zeitgleich mit einer kleinen Gruppe Gryffindor, die sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Slytherin erweckte. Dracos Herz begann zu rasen als, seine Augen auf den Schwarzhaarigen trafen, der ihn gestern Abend schier um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Nun kam er auf ihn zu, zusammen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden. Er schien sich angeregt mit ihnen zu unterhalten, denn bis jetzt hatte er den Blonden nicht gesehen.  
Dieser war, ohne dass er es selbst bemerkte, stehen geblieben und starrte gebannt auf Harry, der immer näher kam. Immer näher, Schritt für Schritt, Meter um Meter... nur, um dann... einfach vorbei zu gehen. Ohne den jungen Malfoy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Draco war schockiert, starrte dem Schwarzhaarigen betroffen nach, während Blaise eine böse Vorahnung hatte. Das würde sicherlich nicht gut enden... er konnte es fühlen. Der Tag würde eine glatte Katastrophe werden. Doch... vielleicht täuschte er sich auch. Er musste jetzt auf jeden Fall erst einmal Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, solange Draco noch niemanden verflucht hatte.

„Hey Draco, keine Sorge. Er wird dich sicher nicht gesehen haben!" Aufmunternd lächelnd legte Blaise einen Arm um die Schultern seines blonden Freundes und zog ihn mit sich. „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, er wird sich sicherlich noch um dich kümmern. Ich meine, er ist ein Gryffindor, du weißt doch, wie die sind. Ein wenig verwirrt, aber treu, ziemlich naiv und herzensgut. Außerdem mag er dich, dass hat er heute Nacht doch bewiesen."

Geistesabwesend nickte Draco, er hatte Blaise Worte nur halb gelauscht, zu sehr bewegten ihn die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Lustlos beäugte Draco seinen Teller, schob ihn letzten Endes beiseite, was Zabini missmutig registrierte. Da hatte Potter ja etwas angerichtet... Wieso hatte es nicht einfach gut enden können? Das hier würde sicherlich Tote geben.

So etwas ähnliches dachte sich in diesem Moment auch ein gewisser blonder Slytherin, der mordlüstern zum Tisch der Löwen hinüberblickte. Es wurmte ihn ja so. Potter hatte ihn heute noch keines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt, redete lieber mit seinen verdammten, ach so tollen Freunden. Wie ihn das ankotzte. Gestern schien der Stolz der Zaubererwelt nicht genug von ihm bekommen zu können und nun... nun tat er gerade so, als wäre Draco nichts weiter als Luft. Was sollte das?  
Wenn er Draco verletzen wollte, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das war dem Schwarzhaarigen mit Bravour gelungen. Doch wenn Potter dachte, dass Draco sich jetzt irgendwo verkroch, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, was es hieß, mit einem Malfoy zu spielen, doch...

/Vielleicht hat er dich nicht gesehen/ Was, wenn Blaise recht hatte und er würde Harry jetzt ignorieren. Er mochte den Schwarzhaarigen... Nein, sogar mehr als das, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Da wäre es sicherlich nicht von Vorteil, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ach verdammt!" Wütend stand Draco auf und machte sich daran, die Halle zu verlassen. Die verwirrten Blicke der Slytherin, die ihm folgten, registrierte er nicht, ebenso, dass sich am gegenüberliegenden Tisch ebenfalls drei Leute erhoben und drauf und dran waren, die Halle zu verlassen.

/Oh je... das ist nicht gut/ Sofort war Blaise Zabini ebenfalls auf den Beinen um Draco zu folgen. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden sehr wohl gesehen, dass sich auch das berühmte Goldene Trio auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Jetzt hieß es Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, bevor Draco etwas tat, was er noch bereuen konnte.

Leider kam Blaise zu spät. Denn Draco, der von der herannahenden Katastrophe nichts ahnte und so seinen Gedanken nachhing, stieß sofort mit dem Grund allen Übels zusammen. Zum Glück landete er nicht auf dem Boden, taumelte nur einige Schritt zurück, ehe er seinen Blick nach oben richtete und erstarrte. Graue Augen trafen auf Grün und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Bis... bis Harry sich einfach umdrehte und ging, einfach so, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Noch nicht einmal eine Beleidigung, gar nichts. Ganz so... als hätte er Draco nicht gesehen. Als würde der blonde Slytherin nicht mehr für ihn existieren. /Er will mich nicht sehen/ War alles doch nur ein Spiel gewesen?

Blaise war hinter Draco stehen geblieben und hatte natürlich von dort aus gesehen, was gelaufen war. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass das eine üble Sache war. Draco würde das sicher nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen... was natürlich nur allzu verständlich war, aber... was war plötzlich mit Harry los? Ratlos blickte Blaise dem davon schreitenden Gryffindor nach. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und Blaise hatte sogar schon eine Vermutung, was es sein könnte.

Unterdes schlug Dracos anfängliche Enttäuschung in Wut um, unbändige Wut. Sie übertönte den hohlen Schmerz, der sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte und ergriff von all seinem Denken Besitz.

/Was glaubt Potter eigentlich, wer er ist? Glaubt er, er könnte sich wirklich alles erlauben? Idiot! Werde ihm schon zeigen, was er davon hat. Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen. Mal schauen, wie dir das gefällt, du Arsch/

Oh ja... er würde Harry seine eigene, bittere Medizin zu schlucken geben. Mal schauen, ob sie ihm gefiel.

Unendlich wütend und ohne auf die anderen Schüler zu achten rauschte Draco davon. Jetzt würde er seine Schulunterlagen holen und dann konnte das Spiel beginnen.

Seufzend folgte Blaise Zabini seinem besten Freund. Dessen Gemütszustand gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber was sollte er machen? Solange er nicht wusste, was hier genau vor sich ging, konnte er nichts tun, außer dem jungen Malfoy zur Seite zu stehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser nicht sich und andere unglücklich machte.

Gerade bog der schwarzhaarige Slytherin um eine Ecke, als er auch schon Draco erblickte, der dabei war, einen Erstklässler in Grund und Boden zu schimpfen. Wieder seufzte Blaise /Das wird wohl schwerer, als erhofft/

Die ersten beiden Stunden gingen ohne große Zwischenfälle vorüber. Harry ignorierte Draco, und Draco Harry so gut es ihm eben gelang. Der junge Malfoy konnte nicht vollkommen verhindern, dass er immer wieder zu dem jungen Gryffindor hinüberblickte oder, dass sich immer wieder dessen Name auf das Blatt des Blonden schlich. Dabei hatte dieser weder in Verwandlung etwas zu suchen, noch in einem Text über Schaschlik, den Schlächter... Letzterer Text wurde irgendwann wutschnaubend zusammengeknüllt und per Wink des Zauberstabes in Brand gesteckt.

Den Rest der Stunde hatte Draco schließlich damit verbracht, beleidigt aus dem Fenster zu schauen, wobei sein Blick immer wieder trostlos wurde, wenn der Blonde an die gestrige Nacht und den heutigen Morgen zurückdachte. Blaise hätte ihm nur zu gerne geholfen, doch Draco zeigte ihm immer wieder, dass er die Hilfe noch nicht wollte. Immer wieder fauchte er Blaise wütend an, schlug nach ihm und Blaise war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn einmal fast gebissen hätte... Das war deutlich und auch wenn der Ältere nicht aufgab, würde er den jungen Malfoy jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe lassen.

Doch jetzt waren diese beiden Stunden überstanden, fehlten nur noch weitere zwei, dann war der Tag gerettet. Vielleicht würde er ohne Mord und Todschlag vorübergehen, Blaise hoffte es.

Seine Hoffnung starb jedoch, als sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saßen und Professor Lupin, der dieses Jahr wieder unterrichtete, auf die glorreiche Idee kam, sie in Zweiergruppen aufzuteilen. Und Blaise, welcher gleich zu Seamus gewandert war, bemerkte zuspät, dass Harry und Draco als letzte übrig und somit ein Team waren. Mit einer unguten Vorahnung nahm er Platz und sah immer wieder nervös zu den beiden hinüber. Das würde mit Sicherheit nicht gut gehen. Das konnte einfach nicht funktionieren.

Doch auch jetzt ignorierten sich die beiden gekonnt. Harry starrte zur Tafel und Draco wie schon zuvor aus dem Fenster. Keiner von beiden schien auch nur das geringste Interesse an der Aufgabe oder an Zusammenarbeit zu haben. Sie ließen den Unterricht, Unterricht sein und es schien weder den jungen Malfoy noch Harry zu kümmern welche Note sie erhalten würden. Sie blieben standhaft und erweckten nicht den Anschein, das zu ändern.  
Was auch Remus Lupin aufzufallen schien. Und auch, wenn er den Grund zu kennen glaubte, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass die beiden den Unterricht boykottierten. So kam er auf Harry zu und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein, solange bis dieser seufzend nachgab, sich grummelnd ein Pergament nahm und zu schreiben begann. Sie mussten einen Aufsatz schreiben und alle waren schon viel weiter, als sie. Sie mussten zusammenarbeiten, sonst würden sie kaum fertig werden.

Doch Draco schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. „Malfoy, jetzt arbeite endlich mit. Ich kann das doch nicht allein machen, verdammt. Nun beweg deine Augen in Richtung Buch und sag mir, was da steht." Keine Reaktion. Harry knurrte. „Malfoy, nun mach!" ungeduldig tippte er mit seiner Feder auf dem Pergament, doch wieder geschah nichts. Graue Augen blickten unentwegt nach draußen, nicht gewillt, den Ausblick aufzugeben.

Harry versuchte es weiter, bis kaum noch Zeit übrig war und die ersten ihre Pergamentrolle abgegeben hatte. Musste er es eben allein schreiben. Sauer schnappte sich Harry sein Buch und widmete sich selbst den Abschnitt, den es zu lesen galt und schrieb dann alles auf, was er als wichtig erachtete. Er schrieb so schnell er konnte und nach dem letzten gesetzten Punkt knallte er die Feder auf den Tisch und stand auf, um ihre ‚gemeinsam erarbeitete' Lösung abzugeben.

Dann raffte er seine Sache zusammen um den Raum zu verlassen. Und auch Draco war aus seinem ‚Schlaf' erwacht und räumte seine Bücher ein. Schließlich schritt er gemächlich aus dem Klassensaal, dicht gefolgt von einem wutschnaubend Harry. Auf dem Flur überholte der Schwarzhaarige den Malfoy.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy. Kannst du nicht einmal unsere Feindseligkeiten begraben und dich dazu herablassen mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten!" knurrte Harry, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten. Seine Augen funkelten wütend, doch spiegelte sich auch schon ein wenig Vorfreude in ihnen.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, Draco zu ignorieren, so auf Distanz zu halten. Auch wenn der Blonde ihn nach gestern Abend als noch minderwertiger ansah... er musste wieder seine Stimme hören und wenn es nur während eines Streits war. Wieder dessen Nähe spüren, in diesen grauen Augen versinken... und das Draco ihn den gesamten Morgen über nicht beachtet hatte, ärgerte Harry.  
Der Blonde hatte noch nicht einmal was gesagt, als sie nach dem Frühstück zusammengeprallt waren. Er hatte geschwiegen und Harry somit spüren lassen, wir er mit einer Bettbekanntschaft am nächsten Morgen meist verkehrte. Aber dennoch hätte er ihm bei Aufsatz helfen können. Jetzt bekamen sie vermutlich beide eine miese Note, was Harry vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ärgerte. In Zaubertränke war das ja ein Dauerzustand, aber in Verteidigung... das einzige Fach, in dem er wirklich gut war.

Er hatte jetzt wirklich Lust, sich zu streiten und das würde er jetzt auch tun...

Nur leider hatte Harry diese Rechnung ohne seinen Streitpartner gemacht, denn Draco verspürte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit dem jungen Gryffindor zu streiten. Im Gegenteil, er wollte ihn ignorieren, er wollte ihm so gut es irgendwie ging aus dem Weg gehen... und das würde Draco jetzt tun, egal was Potter wollte. Und so schritt er, ohne Harry auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde anzusehen einfach an diesem vorbei. Sollte Harry doch tun und lassen, was er wollte. Ihm doch egal, solange er sich von ihm fernhielt und ihn nie wieder ansprach oder gar berührte.

Nun seinerseits verwundert schaute Harry dem jungen Slytherin hinterher, der gerade um eine Ecke bog. Er hatte es ja gewusst, dass Draco ihn meiden würde, aber dass es ihn so sehr schmerzte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Ohne, dass er es selbst registrierte krallten sich seine Fingernägel tief in die Haut der Handinnenfläche. Draco reagierte wie erwartet und auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein, traf es ihn hart. /Wieso ist er nur so gemein.../

„Potter!" Blaise war soeben aus dem Klassenzimmer getreten und hatte die letzten Minuten anscheinend recht stillschweigend beobachtet, doch jetzt musste er etwas sagen, er musste das jetzt aufklären, sonst würde es wirklich unschön für alle Beteiligten enden. Doch... nicht hier, mitten auf dem Flur.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, beruhigte sich. „Wir müssen reden. Nach dem Abendessen, verstanden. Ich warte in der Eingangshalle."  
Und schon war auch Blaise verschwunden, ließ einen Haufen verwirrter Gryffindor zurück, allen voran, Harry Potter.

Wieso um Himmels Willen wollte Blaise mit ihm reden? Was hatte er denn damit zu tun?

So... das war's. Net soooo lang, aber ich hoffe, es geht

LG Kael


	3. Schockierende Enthüllungen

Das dritte Kapitel ist endlich fertig… es geht immer weiter voran freu! Viel zu sagen gibt es dieses Mal nicht… grübel

Außer, DANKE an alle Kommischreiber

Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel ebenso und hinterlasst doch eure Meinung.

Viel Spaß

Chapter three

Schockierende Enthüllungen

Arithmantik... eigentlich eines seiner Lieblingsfächer. Doch heute... heute war ihm alles zuwider. Und wer war da mal wieder Schuld daran? Natürlich!

Mister ‚Ach-wir-vernaschen-Draco-und-lassen-ihn-dann-eiskalt-fallen'-Potter. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Draco sich in diesen idiotischen Wuschelkopf verliebt... nein. Er doch nicht. Immerhin war er der Eisprinz in Person und kannte so etwas wie Gefühle nicht, wäre ja gelacht...

Doch... wieso tat es dennoch so weh? Es schmerzte, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr beachtete. Er registrierte ihn anscheinend nur noch, wenn es Harrys Noten betraf. Und gute Noten konnte Harry gebrauchen… vor allem in Zaubertränke.

Bei Draco war das natürlich anders, jedoch würde sein Vater ihn killen, wenn seine Verteidigungsnote in den Keller sinken würde. Aber... das war ihm doch egal. Er wusste sowieso nicht, wofür er dieses unnötige Fach brauchte. Alles was er wissen musste um sich zu schützen war ihm bekannt. Und ansonsten war seine Devise sowieso: „Hetz deinen Feinden einen Fluch auf, bevor sie es können!" und wahrlich, er kannte genug solcher Flüche um ganz Hogwarts dreimal durch zu fluchen.

Wieso hatte er eigentlich Potter nicht etwas angehext? Es wäre doch eigentlich ein leichtes gewesen... Wieso?

Seufzend legte Draco den Kopf auf den Tisch, ließ den Lehrer reden und schloss die Augen.

Ja, wieso hatte er es nicht getan. /Weil du in diesen Trottel verschossen bist und nur weil dieser Trampel dir wehtut, heißt das nicht, dass du das auch machst, nicht wahr/ Murrend vergrub er seinen Kopf hinter den verschränkten Armen. Wo war denn bitteschön seine Gemeinheit und Boshaftigkeit hin. Er war Slytherin... da durfte er das doch machen und dennoch... er ließ Potter in Ruhe. Er ignorierte ihn, anstatt dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hölle heiß zu machen.

Und das meinte er jetzt nicht in dem Sinne, dass er Potter heiß machen wollte, so wie Potter es gestern Nacht mit ihm /HALT! Stopp, völlig falsche Richtung. Da sollen meine Gedanken nicht hin. Nein, nein, nein/ Doch zu spät.

Wieder einmal konnte er die warmen Hände förmlich spüren, den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, die sanfte Stimme, die...

„Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie müde sind, sollten Sie nachts mehr schlafen. Aber bitte gedenken Sie nicht, ihre versäumte Nachtruhe in meinem Unterricht nachzuholen! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und nun weiter, Miss Granger, Sie wollten..."

Graue Augen funkelten den Lehrer für Arithmantik wütend an. Was fiel diesem ollen Lehrer eigentlich ein? Er versank hier gerade in den schönsten, prickelndsten Erinnerungen... ähm... in Selbstmitleid und da hatte man ihn nicht zu stören. Wer glaubte der denn, wer er war?

Gemächlich packte Draco seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Verwunderte Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, die er mit gekonnt hochnäsiger Mine ignorierte. Im Inneren jedoch genoss er es... ein wenig. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy, er mochte es, die Leute zu schockieren oder eben angesehen zu werden, ohne das irgendjemand ahnen konnte, was er als nächstes tat.

So auch der Professor. „Mister Malfoy, was tun Sie da?"

„Ich befolge Ihren Rat, Professor. Ich soll meinen Schlaf nicht in ihrem Unterricht nachholen, also werde ich jetzt gehen!" Und mit diesen Worten verließ Draco den Raum. Im Moment war ihm egal, wie viele Punkte sein Haus für dieses Verhalten verlieren würde. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er konnte nicht noch eine Sekunde länger im Unterricht bleiben.

Merlin sei Dank war das seine letzte Stunde gewesen, folglich konnte er sich in sein Zimmer verziehen und hatte endlich seine Ruhe. Selbst Blaise würde ihn nicht stören, immerhin war dieser noch in Wahrsagen und der Unterricht würde noch ca. eine Stunde dauern. Was für ihn wiederum eine Stunde vollkommenen Frieden bedeutete... sofern diese Gedanken ihn in Ruhe ließen.

Derweil saß Blaise Zabini in einer der nervigsten Wahrsagestunden seines Lebens. Nicht etwa, dass Professor Trewlaney schlimmer war als sonst, aber Blaise hatte einfach keine Nerven, sich ihrem Gelaber hinzugeben. Sein gesamtes Denken war mit Draco und Harry ausgefüllt. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas überlegen, wie er diese Sache wieder gerade biegen konnte.

Er war zwar nicht schuld an dieser Miesere aber Draco war jetzt sicherlich wieder unausstehlich... und wieder einmal war der Grund dafür niemand geringeres als Harry Potter – dieses Mal sogar zurecht – Schuld.

/Wie konnte der auch nur... ach... wer hätte denn auch gedacht, dass einem diese Gerüchte mal solchen Ärger bringen würde.../ Sauer rührte Blaise in seiner Tasse Tee und starrte missmutig hinein.

Dabei hätte er Draco jetzt so schön mit seiner Beziehung zu Harry aufziehen können... beziehungsweise hätte Draco jetzt für immer seine Klappe halten müssen, was Blaise Beziehung zu Seamus anging...

Aber was tat Potter? Grummelnd warf Blaise ein Stück Zucker in die Tasse.

Potter hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als Draco flach zu legen und ihn – aufgrund dieser hirnrissigen Gerüchten – fallen zu lassen. Wie dumm konnte ein einzelner Gryffindor sein...

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken aus, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er blickte auf und sah direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht von Seamus.

„Hey, Blaise... komm. Die Stunde ist schon seit einiger Zeit rum. Wollen wir nicht in die Halle gehen... oder zu dir?" Anzüglich lächelnd strich Seamus über die silber-grüne Krawatte, zog sie glatt und senkte den Blick.

Er war es noch immer nicht gewohnt, Blaise solche Sachen vorzuschlagen. Doch nachdem Blaise ihn einmal ‚erzogen' hatte, nichts mehr tat, bis Seamus genau sagte, was er wollte, ließ er sich wenigstens zu vagen Vorschlägen verleiten.

Doch auf eine Nacht mit einem nur lächelnden Zabini, der auf dem Sessel saß und las... ihn frustriert im Bett liegen ließ... darauf konnte er sehr gerne verzichten.

Blaise lächelte kurz, als der Ire ihm diesen wirklich leckeren Vorschlag unterbreitete... doch er konnte nicht. Entschuldigend drückte er Seamus einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich abgeneigt wäre, doch ich habe keine Zeit."

Verwirrt sah Seamus auf. Blaise hatte DAFÜR keine Zeit...

Wieder ein Lächeln. „Du bist so niedlich... ich wollte zu Draco, aber... komm einfach mit. Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich sein!" schnurrte Blaise, zog den Gryffindor dann hinter sich her.

Draco derweil hatte es sich auf seinem großen Bett bequem gemacht… natürlich nicht, bevor er das Bettzeug der gestrigen Nacht abgezogen und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs vernichtet hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr an Harry denken und das Bettzeug erinnerte ihn zu sehr an den Schwarzhaarigen. Noch immer konnte er ihn dort riechen und er hatte schon zuvor minutenlang im Bett gelegen und den Duft des anderen eingesogen. Bis er sich dabei ertappt hatte, dann war er wütend aufgesprungen, hatte sich selbst einen Narren gescholten und sich dann über das Bettzeugs hergemacht. Da interessierte es ihn auch nicht im Geringsten, das es eigentlich seine Lieblingssatinbettwäsche war. Jetzt zumindest war sie für alle Zeiten verschwunden und er konnte hoffentlich vergessen.

So lag er nun tief in seine Kissen gekuschelt auf dem Bett, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er genoss die Ruhe in seinem Zimmer, keine Pansy, kein Blaise. Er war allein und konnte endlich mal wieder entspannen.

Er seufzte lautlos und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Leider bereute er diese Entscheidung schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Denn anstatt an nichts zu denken, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zur gestrigen Nacht zurück. Er konnte die grünen Augen vor sich sehen, die ihn so liebevoll anfunkelten, glaubte die Wärme, die von dem Gryffindor ausgegangen war, förmlich auf sich fühlen zu können. Ebenso dessen angenehme Hände oder den Körper, als er auf ihm gelegen hatte.

Alles kam wieder hoch, jedes noch so kleinste Detail fand den Weg zurück in seine Erinnerung und Draco?

Draco war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Er wollte doch nicht mehr daran denken er hatte vergessen und die Ruhe genießen wollen. Das schien ihm jedoch wiederum nicht vergönnt zu sein, Dracos Tagtraum wurde immer realer und intensiver, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Wütend riss Draco die Augen auf, knurrte frustriert und sprang auf. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und reagierte sich ab. Bücher flogen gegen Wände, Kissen wurden zerfetzt. Eine kleine Tischuhr erhielt unfreiwillig Flugstunden und auch sonstige Gegenstände fanden ihren Platz auf dem Boden.

Das ging so lange, bis der Blonde sich etwas besser fühlte. Noch immer funkelten seine grauen Augen wütend, doch er war etwas ruhiger geworden. Sein Zimmer sah zwar aus, als wäre eine Horde Hinkepanks hindurchgefegt, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht im Geringsten. Wozu konnte er denn zaubern?

Hauptsache Potter war mal kurzzeitig aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden.

/Potter…/ Er spürte weiche Lippen an seinem Hals…

„Ah… verdammt!" Knurrend schnappte Draco sich ein Buch über Zaubertränke und warf es gegen seine Zimmertür. Einige Seiten lösten sich aus dem dicken Schinken, aber was zählte das schon. Brachte ihm Harry ja auch nicht zurück… oder machte sonst etwas besser. Außerdem hatte er das Buch schon durch. Er war gut in Zaubertränke, nicht wie Harry…

Schon wieder. Wieso musste er immer wieder an diesen verdammten, schwarzhaarigen Idioten denken? Wieso konnte er ihn nicht einfach genauso wie Zabini in Ruhe lassen. Einfach mal…

„Draco… alles okay da drin?" Die Stimme seines besten Freundes ließ Draco aufhorchen und dann genervt murren. /Na toll… der hat mir noch gefehlt/

„Nein, hört es sich denn so an? Verschwinde!" murrte er, und drehte sich um. Er wusste, dass es Blaise gegenüber unfair war, wie er sich verhielt. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte einfach keine Bock sich irgendwelche Predigten anzuhören oder darüber zu diskutieren, wie das Verhalten von Harry Potter zu erklären war. Das konnte er sich im Moment nicht geben, dafür war er zu aufgewühlt.

Rückwärts ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen, starrte auf das Baldachin. Grün… wie die Augen eines gewissen Gryffindors.

Sauer rollte sich Draco auf die Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen und schniefte leise. „Arsch!"

Blaise sah ein wenig bedrückt auf die noch immer verschlossene Tür. Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen? Draco war sicher tierisch sauer, verständlicher Weise.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, dann drehte er sich um und sah in Seamus Gesicht, welcher ihn ein wenig verwirrt ansah.

„Was war das?" fragte er langsam und nickte zu Dracos Zimmer.

Schulterzuckend seufzte Blaise erneut, zog Seamus dann hinter sich in sein eigenes Zimmer und schubste den Iren dort auf sein Bett. Dann begann Blaise unruhig auf und ab zu laufen.

„Alles Potters Schuld." Begann Blaise, als Seamus ihn auch schon empört unterbrechen wollte. Immerhin war es nicht immer Harrys Schuld wenn Draco mies drauf war, doch Blaise ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Dieses Mal wirklich Seam. Also… du weißt ja, das ich nicht zu denen gehöre, die Harry immer für alles die Schuld geben und ihn hassen und bla bla bla… du weißt was ich meine."

Ein kurzer Blick zu Seamus, welcher nickte… dann sprach Blaise weiter.

„Aber heute Nacht hat er den Vogel wirklich vom Himmel gehext. Da kriegt dieser Trottel es hin, das Draco mit ihm schläft, sich endlich eingesteht, dass er in Harry verknallt ist. Und was macht der? Der lässt ihn eiskalt fallen. Ignoriert ihn einfach…. Kein Wunder das Draco sein Zimmer auseinander nimmt. Ich meine, da hat er sein erstes Mal und wird danach wie Luft behandelt. Und du kennst Dracos Einstellung zu Sex."

Wieder ein verwirrtes Nicken.

„Also echt… ich weiß nicht ob ich Potter verhexen oder in St. Mungos einliefern soll. Der hat doch einen an der Klatsche. Da würden zig Schüler mit ihm tauschen wollen und Draco mit Sicherheit nicht so behandeln… Bei Merlin, hast du eine Idee was das soll? Hat er das wirklich nur wegen dieser irren Gerüchte gemacht, die um unsern slytherinschen Eisprinzen kursieren?"

Stille!

Blaise hatte sich zu Seamus umgedreht und sah diesen nun fragend an, während selbiger noch dabei war, das erfahrene zu verdauen.

„Harry… hat… du meinst… er hat mit Draco. Und jetzt… jetzt beachtet er ihn…. Oh man… was für ein Idiot!" resignierend schloss Seamus die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen willst du nachher mit ihm reden, nicht wahr!" Nun war es an Blaise zu nicken.

Er ließ sich neben Seamus auf dem Bett nieder und seufzte leise.

„Wieso müssen es die beiden eigentlich immer so kompliziert machen. Erst spielt Draco jahrelang die beleidigte Diva wegen dieser ausgeschlagenen Freundschaft und jetzt, wenn Draco sich seiner Gefühle endlich bewusst ist, muss Harry ihn ignorieren und ihn verletzen. Also, die beiden haben ein Talent dafür, sich selbst Steine in den Weg zu legen!"

Missmutig rieb Blaise sich über den Nacken, während Seamus sich durch die Haare strich und angestrengt nachdachte. Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen in Blaise Zimmer, bis Seamus wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Und… was hast du jetzt vor?" Blaise seufzte. „Na was wohl… ich schau, dass man das irgendwie wieder gerade biegen kann. Wenn ich das den beiden überlasse, wird einer von beiden tot sein… und ich befürchte, dass es nicht Draco sein wird. Und man kann ja nicht zulassen, dass er sich selbst unglücklich macht."

Seamus nickte, lehnte seine Kopf dann an die Schulter des Slytherin und lächelte versonnen. „Ach… du schaffst das, Blaise. Wenn jemand, dann du!" flüsterte der Ire und schloss die Augen, während Blaise ihn funkelnd ansah.

„Du setzt aber ziemlich großes Vertrauen in mich. Weißt du… das mich das tierisch anmacht!"

Und noch bevor Seamus etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er aufs Bett gedrückt, Blaise war direkt über ihm.

„Ich hoffe, das Angebot von eben steht noch, Süßer!" schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige, während Seamus ihn mahnend ansah. „Blaise, du willst doch jetzt nicht wirklich… Blaise… Blaise, nein lass das… hör auf… Nein!"

Einige Stunden später kam ein ziemlich zerstrubbelter Seamus Finnigan dicht gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Blaise Zabini in die große Halle. Seamus sah leicht fertig aus und ließ sich ebenso kraftlos am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder. Die verwirrten und teils belustigten Gesichter ignorierte er, stocherte statt dessen in seinem Essen rum.

Nicht nur, dass Blaise ihn nahe zu geschafft hatte, nun kamen auch langsam wieder seine Gedanken in Bewegung und Seamus erinnerte sich daran, was heute los war.

„Harry… also das hätt ich echt nicht von dir gedacht!" grummelte Seamus, was Harry verwirrt dreinschauen ließ. Immerhin wusste er nicht wirklich, wovon der Ire sprach und weswegen er leicht sauer aussah. Doch Seamus schien einen triftigen Grund zu haben, denn er schnaubte missmutig und stand auf. „Komm, Blaise will mit dir sprechen!" Dann schritt er los, wartete dann, als der andere ihm nicht folgte.

Erst als Harry bei ihm war, ging er weiter. Am Eingangstor wartete auch schon Blaise auf sie. Mittlerweile hatte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin wieder zu seinem normalen Gemütszustand zurückgefunden, wohl wissend, dass ihm alles andere auch nicht weiter helfen würde. So nickte er kurz und schritt dann mit Seamus und Harry nach draußen.

Schweigend liefen sie in Richtung See und erst, als dieser nicht mehr weit entfernt war, blieb Blaise stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah direkt in Harrys Gesicht, erkannte den fragenden Ausdruck darin und beschloss, Harry nicht länger im Ungewissen zu lassen, was diese abendliche Unterredung anbelangte.

„Also, Harry. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Trank herum reden, dürfte ich nun bitte erfahren was verdammt noch mal in dich gefahren ist? Eigentlich müsste ich dir, als Dracos bester Freund, hier gleich in diesem Moment eine reinhauen oder dir etwas unschönes anhexen. Ich meine, wie kannst du das bitte schön tun? Erst ihn entjungfern und sich dann aus dem Staub machen? Lässt ihn einfach eiskalt sitzen und…" Ein erschrockenes Keuchen unterbrach Blaise einen kurzen Moment, doch er störte sich nicht daran, sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„...er sitzt jetzt da und ist vollkommen fertig? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein… dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben. Ich meine, du bist wirklich nicht der Aufreißertyp, der nach getaner Arbeit seine Eroberung eiskalt fallen lässt. Würde dich eher für den Typ 'Feste Beziehung' halten! Also, was war denn da los?" Blaise sah Harry unentwegt an, verfolgte das Mimikspiel auf dessen Gesicht das von Unglauben, über Erschrecken bis hin zu schlechtem Gewissen reichte.

„Ent… entjungfert? Du… du meinst, Malfoy hatte noch nie zuvor… ich meine vor mir noch niemand anderen? Er ist noch Jungfrau?"

Blaise schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „War Harry, er war!" korrigierte er den Gryffindor und zeigte sein patentiertes Zabini-Lächeln. Auch wenn diese ganze Sache natürlich nicht zum Lachen war, so zeigte sich nun doch, dass er mit seiner Vermutung auf diesen irren Gerüchten basierend nicht allzu falsch lag.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Dabei hatte er doch gedacht... Draco und Jungfrau... das konnte doch gar nicht sein... immerhin war er... und die ganzen Geschichten... Jungfrau, das konnte doch gar nicht sein... Harry kannte mehr als nur einen Schüler, der ihm von einem One-Night-Stand mit dem blonden Schönling berichtet hatte. Die konnten doch nicht alle nur fantasieren, oder? Hatten ihn wirklich alle angelogen... aber...

„Aber... das kann doch nicht... ich meine, die ganzen Geschichten. Sie sind..."

„Nichts weiter als Geschichten, Harry. Draco hätte das alles natürlich haben können, ich weiß ja auch nicht. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfte aller Anwärter von der Bettkante gestoßen..." Wieder ein bitterböser Blick seitens Seamus, den Blaise wieder gekonnt ignorierte. Das würde er später bereinigen müssen. Jetzt musste er das hier erst einmal klären. „...aber Draco ist so verdammt romantisch!"

Blaise seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Der wollte sein erstes Mal nur mit seiner großen Liebe... ja ja... traut man unserm blonden Casanova gar nicht zu, nicht wahr? Bei Merlin, dem Kleinen liegt fast ganz Hogwarts zu Füßen und der möchte warten... wobei, eins muss man ihm zu Gute halten, wenn er sich etwas vornimmt, dann zieht er es auch durch. Sofern sich natürlich nicht ein grünäugiger Gryffindor einmischt, Draco schöne Augen macht, ihn innerhalb einer Nacht verführt und sein Herz erobert. Was mich zum zweiten Punkt bringen würde…"

Harry sah verunsichert auf, als Blaise Luft holte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie dumm ein einzelner Schüler sein kann, Harry. Da schenkt Draco dir sein Herz, etwas, worum dich fast alle hier beneiden würden und du zeigst ihm die kalte Schulter. Er liebt dich verdammt und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn zu verletzen!"

Okay… das war eindeutig zu viel. Harry glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und stützte sich an einem dicken Baumstamm ab.

„Er… er hat was? Er ist… er … oh man!" Fahrig strich sich Harry durch die Haare, überlegte angestrengt.

Da hatte er sich aber wirklich so was von in die Scheiße geritten. Wie sollte er das denn wieder gerade biegen? Draco sah ihn ja noch nicht einmal mehr an, er ignorierte ihn vollkommen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, er wusste nicht, was er genau machen sollte, bis ihm ein Einfall kam.

/Ich muss mit ihm reden/

Sofort rappelte Harry sich auf, machte sich daran, wieder zum Schloss zu rennen, als Blaise ihn auch schon wieder aufhielt.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Kurz drehte Harry sich um, sah Blaise entschlossen an. „Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich muss…" „Bist du irre?" unterbrach Blaise den Gryffindor. „Draco wird dich verfluchen, wenn nicht sogar umbringen. Glaub mir, er ist nicht umsonst der ungekrönte Slytherin-Prinz. Er kennt genug Flüche um ganz Hogwarts dreimal zu verfluchen."

Wütend sah Harry ihn an, die grünen Augen funkelten. „Das ist mir egal. Was soll ich denn sonst machen, immerhin ist es meine Schuld."

Blaise nickte. „Da hast du recht, aber es hilft nicht, wenn du zu Draco gehst. Wir brauchen einen Plan und ich habe einen Plan. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir. Also, pass auf…"

Der Gryffindor nickte, lauschte dann gespannt Blaise Worten und auch Seamus hörte seinem Freund zu.

Irgendwie musste diese Sache wieder geregelt werden…

So, das war's dann auch mal wieder °

Hoffe es hat gefallen…

So, jetzt noch die Antwort zu den Reviews, hab ich das letzte Mal ja etwas vernachlässigt °:

Blacknightmare16: oO… wow, danke. Schön, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt. Freut mich immer. Ich schaue, ob ich die Wiederholungen etwas einschränken kann, okay? Vielleicht klappt es ja… Ob Dray wirklich noch Jungfrau war, klärt sich in diesem Kapitel eindeutig. Aber ihr hattet ja sowieso alle recht.

Jolinar89: Zu deiner Frage. Also Moony denkt, dass sie nicht zusammenarbeiten, weil sie doch verfeindet sind… das andere weiß ja noch keiner. Können alle ja nur vermuten… Blaise wird mit Sicherheit noch viel öfter auftauchen, da er einer meiner absoluten Lieblinge ist. Also ist er Standard und hat seinen festen Platz. Und wieso Harry Dray nicht beachtet, klärt sich ja auch… teilweise… danke für den Kommi

Juliet: Endlich geht es ja weiter.. vielleicht klappt es dieses Mal schneller

garfieldsg08: Danke! Hoffen wir alle, dass das klappt. Aber wird es wahrscheinlich, bin meist ein Happy-End freund

Reiko-Yamaoka: ja, das erste kapitel ist seeeeehr lang, ich weiß. Die anderen werden kürzer. Freut mich, wenn es sich zu lesen lohnt!

LizZz: ich liebe ihn auch… Blaise is goil, ich mag ihn! Na ja… schäme mich dann mal, weil ich so lange gebraucht habe, okay?

Ich hoffe, ich hab niemanden vergessen. Hab mich natürlich über jeden einzelnen Kommi super gefreut… das tut der Schreiberseele richtig gut o. Danke knuddl


	4. Eisprinz auf Abwegen

Tadaaaa... endlich geht es mal wieder weiter. Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert, aber na ja, vielleicht hat sich das Warten ja gelohnt. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich freuen, eure Meinung zu hören!

Noch ein dickes Danke an alle Kommi-Schreiber. Ihr seid super!

Und jetzt... lasst euch nicht mehr aufhalten.

Chapter four

Eisprinz auf Abwegen

Die Nacht war furchtbar gewesen, was man Draco auch ansah. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, unter seinen Augen lagen dicke Augenringe und seine Kleider waren zerknittert. Kurz begutachtete Draco sich im Spiegel, murrte unwillig, ehe er versuchte, das gröbste Übel zu verdecken.

Seine Haare ließen sich nach einigem Hin und Her ordnen, seine Kleider wurden sowieso ausgetauscht, nur die Ringe unter seinen Augen wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Und Draco hatte eigentlich auch keine Zeit mehr um daran etwas zu ändern… er kam ja jetzt schon viel zu spät zum Frühstück.

Etwas, das ihn normalerweise nicht störte, aber seine Laune war derzeit nicht die Beste und seine Nerven waren angespannt… an solchen Tagen hatte er einfach lieber seine Ruhe.

Nur darauf nahm sein Stundenplan natürlich keinerlei Rücksicht. Es könnte doch so etwas geben, so ne Art Freischein, der ihn dazu befähigte einfach mal die Schule Schule sein zu lassen. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy, da war ein solcher Zustand, wie er ihn derzeit erdulden musste, doch wirklich nicht tragbar.

Aber nein – er war ja angeblich nichts besseres als alle anderen Schüler und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als an einem solch beschissenen Tag auch die Schulbank zu drücken.

Bei Salazar, welch Freude. Das konnte ja so was von heiter werden. Ungefähr so, als würde eine Horde Hippogreife über ihn drübertrampeln und ihn für ihr Frühstück halten. Obwohl… selbst das würde sicherlich amüsanter sein als das, was ihn jetzt erwartete.

Mehr als nur mies gelaunt stapfte Draco aus seinem Zimmer, knurrte eine Erstklässlerin an, die es doch tatsächlich wagte in seine Richtung zu atmen und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es waren kaum noch Schüler auf den Gängen, was Draco sehr begrüßte. Im Moment hatte er keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, davon durfte er während des Frühstücks und des Unterrichts ja genug ertragen. Jetzt wollte er noch seine Ruhe, sonst würde er explodieren!

Schon von weitem konnte er das Geschnatter der anderen Schüler vernehmen. Draco seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte hierauf so überhaupt keine Lust, aber was sollte er machen?

Kurz zögerte er, atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann ein. Sofort wurde es ruhiger in der Halle, unzählige Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

Innerlich seufzend schritt Draco ohne auf jemand zu achten zum Slytherintisch, setzte sich neben Blaise und versuchte nicht zum Gryffindortisch zu schauen. Statt dessen widmete er sich direkt seinem Frühstück, murrte leise, wenn ihn jemand ansprach.

Blaise unterdes stöhnte leise. Das hatte er erwartet, Draco war unglaublich gut gelaunt… Ironie war doch etwas Schönes.

Dennoch musste er ihn ansprechen. „Ähm Draco..." Ganz vorsichtig startete Blaise seinen ersten Versuch, mit Draco zu reden.

Ein unwilliges Murren und ein Kopfnicken zeigten ihm, dass Draco ihm zuhörte.

„Ich müsste einmal mit dir reden… aber nicht hier. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns nach dem Unterricht am See treffen, in der Schule hat man ja sonst nirgends seine Ruhe…"

Wieder ein leises Murren, welches Blaise als Zustimmung auffasste, dann widmete sich der Schwarzhaarige auch wieder seinem Essen. Für längere Konversationen war Draco im Moment sowieso nicht geeignet und jetzt wollte er nun wirklich noch nicht sterben. Es reichte schon, dass er heute Mittag mit seinem Leben spielen musste.

Schweigend aßen sie, standen dann immer noch schweigend auf und schritten ohne ein Wort zu wechseln zum Unterricht. Mittlerweile war nicht nur Draco tierisch angenervt, sondern auch Blaise, der es hasste, angeschwiegen zu werden. Aber was sollte er machen? Mit Draco zu reden kam einem Todesurteil gleich und sonst... hatte er im Moment doch niemanden. Er brummelte still vor sich hin und wollte gerade seinen Kopf gegen eine Rüstung schlagen – oder Dracos, da war er sich noch nicht so sicher – als sich plötzlich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und sich ein warmer Körper an seinen presste.

Sofort hellte sich Blaises Miene auf, er lächelte, drehte sich um und fing die Lippen des anderen Schülers ein, der für einen kurzen Moment überrascht blinzelte, den Kuss dann jedoch genauso gerne erwiderte.

„Begrüßt du jeden so?" fragte Seamus etwas misstrauisch, nachdem Blaise sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Dieser lachte vergnügt, strich seine Haare zurück. „Wieso? Wärst du dann eifersüchtig?" Seine Augen funkelten und Seamus errötete, senkte ertappt den Blick, was Blaise nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Wärst du wirklich, ach herrje... was mach ich denn da?"

Leicht zuckte Seamus, dem das Ganze noch immer ein wenig unangenehm war, mit den Schultern. Das er nicht einmal ruhig bleiben konnte.

Doch Blaise schien das nicht weiter zu stören, ihm gefiel diese Art an seinem kleinen Iren sogar. Lächelnd zog er den Gryffindor an sich und kraulte ihn ein wenig im Nacken. „Da werde ich wohl was gut zu machen haben, mein Süßer. Nun, dann würde ich sagen, heute Abend bei mir und ich werde gaaaaanz nett zu dir sein, versprochen. Damit du in deinem süßen Kopf..." Sanft tippte er Seamus gegen die Stirn, ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „... nie wieder solch unschöne Gedanken haben musst. Die passen nämlich gar nicht zu dir!"

Noch immer rot im Gesicht nickte Seamus etwas schüchtern, lehnte sich dann jedoch an Blaise und seufzte leise. „Denkst du, das klappt mit den Beiden?" fragte der Gryffindor und nestelte an Blaise Umhang herum. Selbiger seufzte ebenfalls, strich Seamus kurz durch die Haare.

„Keine Ahnung, Draco kann sehr dickköpfig sein... aber ich denke, dass Potter ihn wieder für sich gewinnen kann. Vorgestern Nacht hat es zumindest funktioniert! Wird schon gut gehen... ich hoffe es zumindest."

Missmutig ließ Draco sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, kramte seine Schulunterlagen hervor und blickte dann stur zur Tafel. Er hatte keinerlei Lust, sich umzusehen oder mit jemandem zu reden, geschweige denn, auch nur einen Blick aus Harrys... nein, Potters Augen zu erhaschen. Was natürlich zwangsläufig passieren würde, denn er konnte die Blicke des jungen Gryffindor förmlich in seinem Nacken spüren.

Doch das war ihm egal, er musste es ignorieren. Er würde Potter nicht noch eine weitere Gelegenheit bieten, ihn zu verletzen. Das hatte dieser idiotische Goldjunge ja schon Bravour hinter sich gebracht, doch die Genugtuung ihn gänzlich zu zerbrechen, die würde Draco ihm nicht geben.

Wütend knirschte Draco mit den Zähnen, krallte eine Hand in die Pergamentrolle, die vor ihm lag und zerknüllte sie, ohne das er es wirklich mitbekam. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, die Erinnerungen an Harry... nein POTTER zu verdrängen.

Wieso musste er ihn jetzt eigentlich immer Harry nennen, verdammt? Es war Potter, sein Feind, ein mieser idiotischer Gryffindor, der es erfolgreich geschafft hatte ihn zu verletzen, hinter seine so perfekt aufgebaute Fassade zu blicken und ihm wirklich und wahrhaftig wehzutun.

Und so jemanden nannte er beim Vornamen? Wo bitteschön hatte er denn seinen Stolz gelassen?

Hatte Potter ihm den aus dem Körper gevögelt oder was war los? Er war ein Malfoy verdammt und er würde sich doch nicht von einer solch kleinen Lapalie wie... wie eben dieser Nacht, diesem One-Night-Stand so aus der Reserve locken lassen.

Nein, das würde er ganz sicher nicht. Potter würde nicht über ihn siegen. Er spielte ein mieses Spiel, doch das konnte er nur, solange Draco auch mitspielte... das war jedoch jetzt vorbei. Der junge Malfoy würde Potter ab heute einfach total ignorieren und alles war gut. Für Draco existierte der Gryffindor einfach nicht mehr... das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden. Und dennoch... dennoch konnte er ihn nicht einmal für drei Minuten aus seinem Kopf verbannen, geschweige denn, ihn vergessen.

Diese wunderbaren grünen Augen hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, die heißen Lippen brannten noch immer auf den seinen, diese sinnliche Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und diese Hände... diese begehrenswerten, unglaublich sanften Hände... wie sie über seinen...

/Stopp/

Innerlich raufte Draco sich die Haare, schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Er wollte doch nicht mehr daran denken. Wieso bei Salazar konnte er das nicht einfach vergessen? Was hatte Potter nur mit ihm angestellt, dass er ihn nicht mehr vergessen konnte? Nur weil er vielleicht... eventuell in diesen blöden, vertrottelten Gryffindork mit dem schwarzen Wuschelkopf und diesen verdammten Smaragdaugen, in welchen Draco jedes Mal versinken könnte und alles um sie herum vergessen. Es gäbe nur noch sie beide und Harry würde sich vorbeugen und ihn... ähm ja... wo war er mit seinen Gedanken stehen geblieben?

Ah... bei dem blöden Gryffindor, in den er eventuell verliebt war. Na gut, er hatte es sich sogar eingestanden, aber... jeder konnte sich in diesem Bezug doch einmal irren. Und das war bei Draco sicherlich der Fall gewesen. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären... immerhin konnte er Potter doch nicht mehr lieben, nachdem was dieser getan hatte.

Das konnte und durfte er einfach nicht verzeihen.

So in Gedanken versunken bekam Draco nicht mit, wie die Stunde verging und erst, als der Klassensaal schon seit geraumer Zeit leer war und irgendwo ein Fenster zuschlug, schreckte Draco auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch außer ihm war niemand mehr im Raum, sogar Harry schien gegangen zu sein, was Draco wiederum nur Recht war... doch... wieso zog es dann schmerzlich in seiner Brust, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde.

Er durfte ihn doch nicht mehr gern haben, er musste sich einfach vor Augen halten, was Harry ihm angetan hatte. Da konnte er sich doch nicht wirklich noch wünschen, dass der Gryffindor an seiner Seite war.

Ein leises Seufzen rann von seinen Lippen, als Draco aufstand und die zerknitterten Pergamente in seine Tasche stopfte, die Feder und das Tintenfass folgen ließ. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über die Tafel schweifen und musste feststellen, dass er neuen Unterrichtsstoff verpasst hatte. Unterrichtsstoff, den es jetzt nachzuholen galt.

„Herzlichen Dank auch Potter!", zischte der Malfoyspross, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es niemand hörte. Aber es beruhigte ihn schon ein wenig, es überhaupt ausgesprochen zu haben.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er den Klassenraum, eilte die Flure entlang auf direktem Weg zu den Slytherinräumen. Er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger und da er soeben die letzte Stunde des heutigen Tages... ver... schlafen hatte, war auch der Unterricht für heute erledigt. Somit hatte er genug Zeit um den verpassten Unterricht nachzuholen und er würde Potter nicht sehen. Vielleicht sogar bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht, wenn er Glück hatte.

Um einiges besser gelaunt, wenn man das in seiner Verfassung so sagen konnte, trat er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, ignorierte die jüngeren Schüler, die sich wohl gerade in kleinen Gruppen sammelten, um zur großen Halle zu gehen und beeilte sich statt dessen damit, endlich in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Sofort schloss er die Tür, warf seine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch und ging schnurstracks zu seinem Bücherregal. Nachdenklich schritt er davor auf und ab, glitt mit seinen Augen jede Reihe ab, ließ den Finger über die Buchrücken wandern, bis er letzten Endes fand, was er gesucht hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch heraus, nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und schnappte sich Pergament und Feder, ehe er es öffnete und zu lesen begann.

Umso schneller er den versäumten Stoff nachholte, umso besser war es. Außerdem... kam er so vielleicht endlich mal auf andere Gedanken!

So vergingen einige Stunden, in denen sich Draco nur mit seinen Schulunterlagen beschäftigte und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, nicht im Minutentakt an einen gewissen jungen Gryffindor denken zu müssen. Eine Erleichterung, wie Draco es empfand und so setzte er sich letztlich in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin, zog die Beine an und begann in seinem Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen. So würde dieser Tag doch noch gut enden... zumindest glaubte Draco dies, als es auch schon an seiner Tür klopfte. Verwirrt zog Draco einen Augenbraue nach ob und schaute auf.

Wer war das? Er erwartete niemand, Blaise war sicher bei seinem... verrückten Iren und ansonsten? Bei Crabbe und Goyle war Draco sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt die hohen Kunst des Anklopfens beherrschten... bisher waren sie immer so in sein Zimmer geplatzt, wenn sie denn überhaupt einmal den Weg hierher gefunden hatten.

Dann blieb ja nur noch...

„Dray? Bist du da? Hier ist Pansy... was ist denn los, mein Liebling. Ich mache mir Sorgen, du warst heute gar nicht in der Halle. Dabei dachte ich, wir wollten zusammen essen..."

/Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich das jemals gesagt hätte/ Seufzend verdrehte Draco die Augen und fragte sich, wieviel Fantasie Pansy besaß, wenn sie wirklich glaubte, was sie da sprach.

„Dracy, nun sag doch was. Hier ist dein Schatz, ich bin es... Pansy. Nun mach doch auf..." Ein eiskalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als er ihre quiekende Stimme vernahm.

Er hasste es, wenn sie so mit ihm sprach, hasste ihre Spitznamen für ihn... eigentlich hasste er alles an dieser Person.

Wie konnte ihn eine einzelne Person nur dermaßen zur Weißglut treiben? Bisher hatte das nur ein Schüler geschafft und den... wollte er gerade jetzt vergessen.

Harrys Gesicht schlich sich wieder in seine Gedanken und egal, wie verzweifelt Draco es auch zu verdrängen versuchte, gelang es ihm dieses Mal zu seinem größten Leidwesen nicht mehr.

Wohlwissend, dass es mit der Ruhe zumindest für diesen Abend vollkommen vorbei war, warf Draco sein Buch auf einen nahegelegenen Beistelltisch, stand auf und lief schnurstracks zur Tür. Schwungvoll öffnete sie, warf Pansy Parkinson einen mehr als nur vernichtenden Blick zu und noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, zischte er ein wütendes: „Noch ein Wort, Parkinson, nur ein einziges Wort und deine Eltern können dich über ganz London verstreut einsammeln. Glaube mir, heute ist das keine leere Drohung. Wenn du es wagst, mir zu folgen oder mich auch nur anzusprechen, wird es dir Leid tun. Hast du das verstanden?" Er etwas perplexes Nicken war Antwort genug und sofort machte Draco sich daran, die Slytherinräume zu verlassen, als er sich noch ein letztes Mal umdrehte.

„Ach, und Pansy?" Er konnte sehen, wie die Hoffnung in die Augen des Mädchens zurückkehrte. Anscheinend glaubte sie, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte. Wie falsch sie doch lag.

„Noch einer, deiner bescheuerten Spitznamen und ich hexe dir die Ravenclawfarben ins Haar!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Draco sich nun endgültig um und verließ die Kerker, um etwas durch die Gänge zu streifen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Draco war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er nicht die Person bemerkte, die ihm entgegenkam und direkt auf den jungen Slytherin zusteuerte. Erst als der junge Malfoy gegen etwas prallte, schaute er auf und für eine Sekunde schien die Zeit still zu stehen!

„Potter." Zischend drehte Draco sich von ihm weg, wollte an ihm vorbei, doch dieser versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. „Hey, Draco. Ich... ich muss mit dir reden!"

Wütend drehte der junge Slytherin sich um, seine Augen funkelten. „Es gibt nichts zu reden und für dich immer noch Malfoy, Potter!" Er spie den Namen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor förmlich aus, seine Hände zitterten. Er konnte ihm nicht gegenüber stehen, es machte ihn fertig. Am Besten war es, wenn er jetzt einfach ging und genau das, hatte Draco auch vor. Nur leider... hatte er die Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht, welcher ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Draco bitte... ich... ich..." „Lass mich los verdammt!", knurrend zog Draco an seinem Arm, versuchte sich von Harry zu lösen, doch der Gryffindor ließ nicht locker. Im Gegenteil... er zog den jungen Malfoy noch näher.

Laut rauschte das Blut in Dracos Ohren, er spürte, wie sein Herz laut und schnell in seiner Brust schlug. Er wurde nervös und das Kribbeln in seinem Magen setzte wieder ein, was er jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte.

Natürlich leichter gesagt als getan und Harry selbst machte dieses Unterfangen nicht einfacher für den jungen Malfoy.

Er war so nah, seine wunderschönen grünen Augen hielten den blonden Slytherin gefangen und ließen das Kribbeln in dessen Körper nur noch stärker werden. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass er sauer auf ihn war, war kurz davor sich an ihn zu schmiegen, als Harry ihn erneut ansprach.

„Bitte, Draco ich... ich..." Abwartend sah der Jüngere auf, noch immer vergessend, dass er böse auf ihn war. Zu sehr faszinierten ihn dessen Lippen, die ihn vor kurzem noch so hingebungsvoll verwöhnt hatten. Sie waren so weich, so sanft... so sinnlich so...

„Ich liebe dich!"

Erschrocken blickte der Blonde auf, seine Augen huschten unruhig über Harrys Gesicht. Was war das jetzt wieder? Spielte Harry sein verdammtes Spiel jetzt etwa weiter?

Mit einem Mal waren alle Erinnerungen wieder da und ein leises Knurren entfloh Dracos Kehle. „Was?"

Leise seufzte Harry auf, senkte kurz seinen Blick, ehe er Draco wieder mit seinen Augen fixierte. Er musste dem Malfoyerben jetzt einfach sagen, was in ihm vorging. Draco musste wissen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. „Ich liebe dich, Draco. So sehr... ich..." begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog die Wange des Gryffindors und mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr er über die schmerzende Stelle, während er mit ungläubigem Blick den Slytherin vor sich musterte.

Wütend blitzten Dracos Augen Harry an, nur langsam senkte er wieder die Hand, mit der er seinem Gegenüber gerade eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Wie konnte er es wagen, nach allem, was er ihm jetzt schon angetan hatte? War Draco denn jetzt nicht schon genug von Potter verletzt worden?

Anscheinend nicht... /Idiot/

„Halt deine Klappe!", zischte Draco, die Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Handinnenflächen. „Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe. Kannst du nicht aufhören? Das ist wirklich kein lustiges Spiel und auch, wenn es euch Gryffindor zu amüsieren scheint, sucht euch doch bitte einen anderen Idioten dafür. Euer guter Draco Malfoy hat nämlich keine Lust mehr darauf, verstanden? Also, lass mich in Ruhe geh zu deinen komischen Freunden und amüsiert euch darüber, wie ihr mir bis jetzt schon mitgespielt habt, ja? Lacht darüber, wie sehr es mich verletzt hat, reißt eure Scherze darüber, dass ihr mich reingelegt habt..."

Verzweifelt versuchte Draco die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihm mit jedem Wort schwerer fiel. Sie traten in seine Augen, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte davon, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Harry ihn endlich losgelassen hatte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, achtete nicht darauf, wohin er lief und auch nicht auf Harry, der laut nach ihm rief, ihn darum anflehte zu warten.

Doch Draco wollte und konnte nicht mehr. Er rannte bis er das Schloss verlassen hatte. Doch auch dann blieb er nicht stehen, rannte einfach weiter, direkt in den verbotenen Wald hinein!

Verwundert sah Blaise dem davoneilenden Slytherin hinterher. Irgendwie hatte er wie Draco ausgesehen, doch das konnte doch nicht sein. Wieso sollte Draco raus laufen? Draco rannte nie... er war ein Malfoy und die rannten nicht, dennoch blickte er dem anderen Slytherin hinterher. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber noch immer glaubte er, dass es Draco war.

Während er dem davoneilenden Schüler nachschaute, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich noch ein Zweiter von hinten näherte.

Keuchend blieb Harry neben Blaise Zabini stehen, stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. „Hey Blaise... hast... hast du ihn gesehen? Ist Draco hier vorbei gerannt?"

Zuerst ein wenig verwirrt, ließ Blaise sich schließlich zu einem perplexen Nicken verleiten. „Also... war das wirklich Drac? Wieso... rannte der? Was hast du wieder angestellt?" Theatralisch seufzte Blaise auf, denn ihm schwante übles.

Schuldbewusst senkte Harry den Blick, stich sich unsicher über den Arm. „Ich... ich habe ihm... ihm gesagt, dass... ich ihn... liebe!" Das letzte Wort kam nur geflüstert über seine Lippen und dennoch verstand der Slytherin es ohne Probleme.

„Du hast was? Sag mal, bist du irre?", rief Blaise etwas außer sich und schüttelte dann seufzend den Kopf.

„Kein Wunder, dass er so fertig war. Kannst du dich denn nicht einmal an einen Plan halten, Potter? So wird das ja nie was mit euch beiden! Ich meine... jetzt ist er wieder total fertig, aufgelöst und rennt geradewegs in den verbotenen Wald. Irgendwie verständlich, ich meine Draco kann..."

„Moment. Halt. Stopp. Was hast du da gerade gesagt?", unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall seines Gegenübers, welcher nur genervt aufseufzte. „Bist du taub? Das würde erklären, wieso du dich nicht an Absprachen hältst... Ich sagte, dass Draco total aufgelöst ist - verständlicherweise, wenn du mich fragst – und gerade dabei ist in den verbotenen ... verdammt! Komm Potter, wir müssen ihn einholen, bevor er noch Ärger bekommt..."

Die beiden rannten los, direkt hinter dem blonden Slytherin hinterher, der mittlerweile den Verbotenen Wald erreicht hatte. Gerade waren sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei gerannt, als sie urplötzlich am Kragen gepackt und nach hinten gezogen wurden.

Erschrocken keuchten beide auf, wollten sich gerade versuchen loszureißen, als Hagrids dunkle Stimme ertönte.

„Was macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet nicht mehr hier draußen sein, es wird langsam schon dunkel..." „Aber... Draco... er ist in den Wald gerannt und wir wollten ihn nur...", begann Blaise, wurde jedoch sogleich von Hagrid unterbrochen.

„Na, Sie hatten aber auch schon bessre Ausreden Mister Zabini. Glauben Se mir, ich kenne Ihre ganzen Verstecke... Und du Harry. Also das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Dich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen um mit dem hier solche Sachen zu machen. Nee, nee... also Harry. Geh wieder rein! Und nimm Mister Zabini mit."

„Aber Hagrid...", versuchte es nun auch Harry, doch der Wildhüter schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich mit den beiden Jungen um. „Harry glaub mir, dass ist nur zu deinem Besten." Murmelnd setzte sich Hagrid in Bewegung und zog Harry und Blaise hinter sich her. Er kannte Blaise und wusste, dass er in den letzten Jahren öfter des Nachts einen Ausflug zum See oder in den Wald gemacht hatte, um sich dort mit dem ein oder anderen Jungen zu treffen. Das wollte er Harry ersparen, auch wenn Blaise ein wirklich netter Junge war. Harry sollte sich lieber mit Quidditch beschäftigen oder so...

Draco hatte mittlerweile die Grenze zum verbotenen Wald hinter sich gelassen und lief weiter, immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein. Kleine Äste zerkratzen seine Haut, immer wieder stolperte er über kleine Steine und Wurzeln, doch er blieb erst stehen, als er keine Luft mehr hatte. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen einen hochgewachsenen Baum und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich erst einmal wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen und zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er sich orientierte und darüber nachdachte, was jetzt zu tun war.

Er hatte unüberlegt gehandelt, äußerst unüberlegt... Etwas, wovor ihn sein Vater immer wieder eindringlich gewarnt hatte. Und er hätte wirklich auf ihn hören sollen, dann was ihm das einbrachte, sah er ja nun. Er stand hier, mitten im Nirgendwo... oder in seinem Fall eben im Verbotenen Wald, es wurde dunkel und er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war oder wohin es zu gehen galt, damit er wieder hier herausfand.

„Super!", knurrend strich sich der junge Slytherin durch die Haare, blickte einmal nach links, einmal nach rechts, doch es sah beides irgendwie... falsch aus. Tief seufzend stieß sich Draco vom Baum ab und entschied sich einfach nach links zu gehen. Früher oder später würde er schon hier rauskommen. Ja, das würde er ganz sicher...


	5. Im verbotenen Wald

So, es geht endlich mal weiter... als kleines Vor-Weihnachtsgeschenk. Wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten. Dickes Bussi an meine Beta-Reader!

Und nun will ich euch nicht aufhalten, immerhin musstet ihr schon viel zu lange warten. Also: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Chapter five

Im verbotenen Wald

„Aber Hagrid, jetzt glaub uns doch. Draco Malfoy ist wirklich in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen!", versuchte Harry noch ein letztes Mal verzweifelt dem Wildhüter die Sachlage zu erklären.

Er konnte Hagrid zwar verstehen, immerhin war es gefährlich im Wald, es wurde dunkel und er wollte sicher nicht, dass Harry und Blaise dort alleine rumliefen, aber was verdammt war mit Draco? Er war ganz alleine und aufgelöst, weil er, der idiotische Harry Potter mal wieder nicht hatte still sein können und sich einfach nicht an den Plan von Blaise hielt.

Nein, er hatte wieder sein eigenes Ding drehen müssen und nun konnte man ja sehen, was dabei heraus kam.

„Bitte, jetzt glaub mir doch. Wir müssen ihn suchen, Draco... er ist..."

„Was ist mit Mister Malfoy?" Die schneidende Stimme des Meisters der Tränke ließ Harrys Überredungsversuche abrupt stoppen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry froh, Severus Snape zu sehen. Denn wenn einer ihm glauben würde und sofort anfing, nach Draco zu suchen, dann war es Snape. Immerhin war der junge Malfoy Snapes Lieblingsschüler.

Das Gleiche schien auch Blaise zu denken, denn der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ergriff sofort das Wort.

„Professor Snape. Draco, er ist in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen und wir wollten ihm nach, ihn suchen. Aber... wie sie sehen, wurden wir aufgehalten!", murrend schaute Blaise zu Hagrid und löste sich aus dessen Griff.

Zweifelnd blickte Severus Snape zwischen den beiden Schülern hin und her. Er war versucht, Blaise Zabini zu Glauben, immerhin war er ein Slytherin. Aber irgendwie störte es ihn schon, dass Harry Potter sich einmischte. Immerhin waren Potter und Draco erbitterte Feinde und Severus sah keinerlei Grund, weswegen die beiden daran hätten etwas ändern sollen. Der Meister der Tränke wusste nicht so Recht, was er nun von dieser ganzen Sache halten sollte und als er sich endlich sicher war, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und gerade etwas sagen wollte, kam Pansy Parkinson zu ihnen geeilt.

Empört baute sie sich vor Harry Potter auf und sah ihn sauer an.

„Wo ist Dray? Er ist einfach ohne mich weggegangen und nicht zurückgekommen. Ich weiß genau, dass du ihm etwas angetan hast. Also, sag mir wo er ist, Potter oder ich zeige dir, dass man sich mir nicht in den Weg stellt", zischte das junge Mädchen, während Harry sie leicht verwirrt ansah.

Was das nur schon wieder sollte? Er verstand hier nur Bahnhof... aber eigentlich war ihm recht egal, was diese Person da vor ihm gerade erzählte. Alles, was wichtig war, war Draco. Und nun hatten die beiden Lehrer ja noch eine unparteiische Bestätigung, dass Draco Malfoy verschwunden war. Zumal Harry und Blaise ja wussten, wo sich der junge Slytherin aufhielt. Nun ja, zumindest taten sie dies ungefähr.

„Professor?", fragend blickte Blaise zu Severus Snape, dieser nickte nur und schritt zur Tür. „Wir sollten uns auf die Suche begeben. Sie drei jedoch, bleiben hier..." Und schon war er gemeinsam mit Hagrid verschwunden, sah so nicht mehr die Blicke, die Harry und Blaise untereinander austauschten.

„Das glaubt der doch selbst nicht, oder?" Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann mit Harry daran, den beiden Lehrern zu folgen.

Zurück blieb Pansy Parkinson, die völlig entrüstet die Backen aufplusterte. „Also wirklich!", quiekte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. „Lassen die mich einfach hier stehen. Sollen sie doch, ich suche weiter nach Dray." Schwungvoll machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand auf den Treppen, um sich wieder im Kerker umzusehen. Irgendwo musste ihr Liebster ja abgeblieben sein.

Selbiger machte gerade zum unzähligsten Male Rast, blickte sich nach allen Seiten um und seufzte tief. Es war einfach unmöglich, hier irgendetwas zu erkennen. Die Nacht war weit voran geschritten und er konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen und als ob das nicht schon störend genug wäre, ließ das dichte Blätterdach noch nicht einmal eine Winzigkeit des Mondlichtes bis zu ihm durchdringen.

Und er selbst hatte natürlich seinen Zauberstab vergessen. War ja so klar gewesen... verdammter Potter. Das war alles wieder seine Schuld...

Knurrend trat Draco gegen einen dicken Baumstamm, bereute es jedoch sogleich wieder, als ein dumpfer Schmerz sein gesamtes Bein durchzog. „Ach verdammt!", zischte der blonde Zauberer, straffte erneut die Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es brachte ihm ja sowieso nichts, an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen. Wer sollte ihn denn schon finden? Etwa Harry?

Innerlich lachte er auf, strich sich ein paar Haare zurück und schnaubte unwillig. Als ob Harry Potter ihn suchen käme. Der saß sicher mit seinen komischen Freunden in ihrem blöden gryffindorkschen Gemeinschaftsraum und lachten sich gerade dumm und dämlich darüber, wie er, Draco Lucius Malfoy sich hatte verarschen lassen. Das würde ihn wohl bis ans Ende seiner Schulzeit verfolgen. Na, das konnte wirklich noch heiter werden.

Murrend schritt er weiter, hoffte darauf, vielleicht bald an eine Lichtung zu gelangen und sich dann endlich einmal orientieren zu können. Immerhin musste er wieder zum Schloss zurück. Es würde sicher Ärger geben, wenn jemand sein Fehlen bemerkte, beziehungsweise würde ihm vermutlich auch leicht kühl werden, falls er die Nacht hier draußen verbringen musste. Er hatte nur seinen Schulumhang und keinerlei Möglichkeit um sich irgendwie zu wärmen.

Na gut, er könnte sich ein paar warme Gedanken machen, aber... nein, darüber wollte er erst gar nicht nachdenken. Das war sicher der falsche Ort und die falsche Zeit um sich solchen Illusionen hinzugeben.

Murrend stapfte er weiter, schalt sich gedanklich selbst ein Narren und das sicher nicht nur, weil er seine Gedankengänge nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte.

Nein, er hatte gerade mit Verdruss auch noch festgestellt, dass er zu allem Überfluss seinen verdammten Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer vergessen hatte.

Sollte ihn jetzt irgendein gefährliches Tier angreifen, dann würde man vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viel von ihm finden.

Wieder kickte er ein kleines Steinchen weg und blickte diesem wütend hinterher. Wieso musste auch einfach alles so absolut beschissen laufen?

Da hatte er das Glück, dass er mit Harry Potter hätte zusammen sein können, doch dieser hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn zu verarschen. Blaise hing die meiste Zeit mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen und falls nicht, war er im Moment auch keine allzu große Hilfe. Pansy Parkinson nervte ihn egal wo er war und er selbst legte sich auch ganze Gebirgsketten in den Weg.

Er hätte diese ganze Sache doch auch einfach wieder vergessen können, Harry ein Horn oder so wachsen lassen und sich darüber dann amüsieren. Danach, wenn er ein paar Wochen das Leben des Gryffindors zur absoluten Hölle gemacht hätte, wäre er in seinen üblichen Alltagstrott wieder übergegangen und hätte ihm nur hin und wieder seine absolut wertvolle und hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Also... wieso um Salazars verrottete Robe machte er sich so viele Gedanken darum und wieso ärgerte und verletzte es ihn so sehr, wie dieser doofe Potter ihn behandelte?

//Vielleicht weil du ihn liebst und es dein erstes Mal gewesen ist?// fragte eine innere Stimme, die Draco irgendwie verdammt an Blaise Zabini erinnerte. Jetzt war er schon nicht da und ließ ihn trotzdem nicht mit seinen neunmalklugen Weißheiten in Ruhe!

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!", zischte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als sonst jemandem, immerhin war ja auch niemand in seiner Nähe, den er hätte anmaulen können. Also versuchte er brummelnderweise diese kleine Blaisestimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu verurteilen.

Doch wie auch ihr lebendes Gegenstück plapperte diese Stimme munter weiter und ging Draco damit tierisch auf den Keks.

So bemerkte auch nicht, dass er an einer Wegzweigung anstatt nach rechts, wie er es geplant hatte, einfach nach links weiter und somit noch ein wenig tiefer in den Wald hinein lief. Früher oder später würde er sicher erkennen, wie fatal diese Unachtsamkeit gewesen war.

Verwundert zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als es langsam heller wurde und ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen, als er endlich auf eine Lichtung trat.

Nun ein wenig erleichtert, kam er aus dem dichten Gestrüpp und ließ sich auf einen kleinen Felsen sinken, streckte sich erst einmal.

Er war müde und erschöpft, da war diese willkommene Abwechslung, mal wieder zu sitzen, gerade recht. Vielleicht konnte er ja sogar hier bleiben, bis ihn jemand fand, sofern ihn natürlich jemand suchte.

Na ja, Blaise würde sicher auffallen, dass er fehlte. Immerhin ließ es sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nicht nehmen, noch mindestens einmal am Abend bei dem jungen Malfoyerben reinzuschauen und ihm circa zwei Stunden Gespräch zu drücken.

Da dürfte es Blaise Zabini doch sicherlich bemerken, wenn Draco den ganzen Abend nicht kam und unauffindbar war.

Sicherlich suchte man schon längst nach ihm und es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis ein Lehrer oder sonst jemand aus dem Wald trat und ihn endlich hier herausbrachte.

Nicht etwa, dass er, ein Malfoy, die Hilfe eines anderen benötigte… er war nur… nur ein wenig zu faul und wollte den anderen diese ruhmreiche Tat nicht abnehmen. Immerhin konnte man nicht jeden Tag einen Malfoy retten.

Gelangweilt dreinschauend stützte er den Kopf auf die Hand und blickte zum Waldrand hinüber, darauf wartend, dass jede Sekunde jemand zu seiner Rettung herbei eilte.

Er wartete und wartete, doch es geschah gar nichts. Kein Lehrer trat aus dem Dickicht, kein anderer Schüler, der ihm gefolgt war, niemand.

Verärgert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso bei Salazar Slytherin war noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr da war? War er denn so egal, dass seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt wurde. Noch nicht einmal von seinem angeblich besten Freund? Was war denn das nur für ein Mist?

Nun war Draco mehr als nur angefressen, knurrte gedanklich und zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus dem Boden und warf sie irgendwohin.

Was fiel denen allen nur ein, wie konnten sie es wagen ihn einfach zu vergessen? Er war ein Malfoy, man konnte ihn doch gar nicht einfach so vergessen! Er war eine wichtige Persönlichkeit…

Wieder ein abfälliges Schnauben und schwungvoll erhob sich der blonde Slytherin, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Robe und schritt mit erhobenem Haupt weiter. Jetzt würde er wieder zurück ins Schloss gehen und schlafen. Aber das hier würde er nicht so schnell vergessen. Morgen früh würden als erstes Blaise und Potter merken, was es hieß ihn einfach zu vergessen!

Blaise, weil ihm nicht aufgefallen war, dass sein angeblich bester Freund nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer lag und Potter… na ja, weil Potter an dieser ganzen Misere Schuld war. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach einmal seine verdammte Klappe halten können? Dann wäre all das nicht passiert!

Wieso hatte er einfach so sagen müssen, dass er – Harry James Potter – ihn – Draco Lucius Malfoy – liebte, nachdem er ihn seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vollkommen ignoriert hatte. Musste er den jungen Malfoy denn immer so verwirren und aus dem Konzept bringen. Endlich hatte Draco wieder einiger Maßen in seine alte Form zurückgefunden und was tat Potter?

Der kam mit seinem gryffindorschen Liebesgesülze an und zerstörte alle Pläne, die der Blonde sich in dieser Zeit ausgedacht hatte.

//Super… typisch Harry Potter!// Murrte er in Gedanken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg um nun endgültig aus dem Verbotenen Wald herauszukommen.

Er hatte schon genug Zeit seines Schönheitsschlafes vergeudet. Wie würde er morgen nur aussehen, wenn er nicht endlich in sein warmes, weiches Bett kam? Daran wollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken!

Langsam schritt er wieder in den dunklen Wald hinein, folgte einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad in der Hoffnung, endlich wieder hier heraus zu finden.

Die leuchtend gelben Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgten, bemerkte der junge Zauberer dabei nicht! Welch verhängnisvoller Fehler!

„Mister Zabini! Mister Potter! Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie gefälligst ins Schloss zurückkehren sollen? Das Sie nicht hören würden, Mister Potter stand ja eigentlich außer Frage, doch Sie Mister Zabini, Ihnen hätte ich doch mehr Verstand zugetraut!", schnarrend durchschnitt die Stimme Severus Snapes die eisige Luft, doch weder der angesprochenen Slytherin noch der Gryffindor schienen außerordentlich beeindruckt. Beide zuckten nur leicht mit den Schultern und ließen sich auch weiterhin nicht davon abhalten, den beiden Lehrern zu folgen. Immerhin ging es hier um den besten Freund, beziehungsweise die große Liebe. Da würde es sich doch keiner von ihnen verbieten lassen, nach dem Malfoyerben zu suchen!

Resignierend schloss der Meister der Tränke die Augen, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Er hatte auch keinerlei Zeit um die beiden Schüler wieder zurück in die Schule zu bringen und sich dann erneut auf die Suche nach dem vermissten Slytherin zu begeben.

Also mussten die beiden nun mit, wenn sie von selbst nicht wieder zurückgehen wollten und das schien keiner der beiden wirklich vor zu haben.

„Nun gut, dann bleiben Sie zumindest beide in unserer Nähe. Ich hab keinerlei Lust Ihre Überreste ins Schloss zu tragen." Bei diesen Worten sah er Harry durchgehend an, drehte sich dann um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Dracos Elan war mittlerweile wieder verflogen und seufzend blickte er auf seine Füße. Das war ja alles Mist! Er wollte endlich in sein Bett. Ihm war kalt, er war müde, seine Beine taten mittlerweile weh und er war schon über unzählige Wurzeln gestolpert. Zu allem Überfluss konnte er sich noch nicht einmal ein wenig Licht herbeizaubern, da er ja in all seiner Hektik seinen Zauberstab im Schloss vergessen hatte.

Das war ja wieder ein unglaublich gelungener Tag gewesen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass der morgige besser werden würde. Ansonsten würde der junge Malfoy für nichts garantieren. Dann könnte es wirklich passieren, dass der ein oder andere Fluch einen seiner Mitschüler traf, der ihm gerade tierisch auf die Nerven ging.

Jedoch würde es sich vermutlich ziemlich schnell herumsprechen, in welchem Gemütszustand sich der junge Malfoy befand und dann würden ihn die meisten wohl auch in Ruhe lassen… natürlich nur, wenn er endlich einen Weg aus diesem verfluchten Wald zurück fand.

Doch irgendwie… irgendwie wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. An dieser mistigen Eiche war er sicher auch schon zum achten Mal vorbeigerannt… oder war es die da drüben gewesen? Oder war er nun wieder an einem ganz anderen Ort?

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden und Draco wusste langsam nicht einmal mehr, wo oben und unten war. Er hätte geschrieen, wenn es seine Erziehung nicht verbieten würde und sich die Haare gerauft, doch auch das tat er nur selten. Und da er es heute schon einmal getan hatte, ließ er es nun lieber bleiben.

Aber zum Glück war ihm nicht untersagt worden, still vor sich hinzufluchen und genau dies tat der junge Slytherin nun mit voller Hingabe. Andernfalls würde er mit Sicherheit gleich gegen einen dieser verdammten Bäume treten, nur leider würde ihm das selbst mehr wehtun, als einem dieser schweigsamen Zeitgenossen. Also sollte er dies wohl besser unterlassen… wer wusste schon, was er sonst noch tun würde.

Lautlos durchschritt er das Dickicht, folgte den unsichtbaren Spuren, die der Eindringling hinterlassen hatte. Ein kaum hörbares Knurren durchdrang die Luft und ließ kleines Getier auf Boden und in den Bäumen erschrocken zurückzucken. Sie alle wussten, was dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte und niemand wollte sie diesem großen Tier in den Weg stellen. Es war auf der Jagd und hatte gerade Beute gefunden und kein Waldbewohner war so verrückt, den nächtlichen Jäger nun in seiner Konzentration zu stören, denn das konnte mit einem glatten Todesurteil gleichgestellt werden.

Ein wenig verwundert schaute Draco sich um, als es in dem Wald plötzlich so still wurde. Fast schon zu still und der junge Malfoy konnte eine gewisse Unruhe nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er war zwar ein Malfoy und auch, wenn ihm vieles bekannt sein sollte, kam ihm das nun doch ziemlich unheimlich vor. Immerhin hieß so etwas doch normalerweise, dass ein Raubtier in der Nähe war…

Vielleicht sollte er sich noch ein wenig beeilen, um hier weg zu kommen. Sofort beschleunigte der blonde Slytherin seine Schritte und hoffte inständig, dass er schon bald aus diesem verfluchten Wald hier raus war.

Dicht an den Boden gedrängt verschmolz der dunkle Jäger mit seiner Umgebung und auch wenn man ihn selbst nicht mehr sehen konnte, so hatte er seine vermeintliche Beute fest im Visier und auch wenn dieser Junge eigentlich nicht auf seinen eigentlichen Speiseplan gehörte, so würde er sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten lassen, sich ein solches, fast schon geschenktes Menü durch die Krallen gehen lassen.

Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er wollte gerade lossprinten und sich auf seine Beute stürzen, als ihn ein kurzes Aufleuchten ablenkte und wieder zurückweichen ließ.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet!


	6. Unerwartete Rettung

Und auch hier geht es weiter, auch wenn es nur ein kleines Kapitel ist. Aber das nächste ist schon in Arbeit und ich hoffe, dass es noch diesen Monat fertig wird. Aber Versprechungen mache ich nicht mehr, weil mir dann eh immer was dazwischen kommt.  
Wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch wenn es nur ein kurzes Kapitel ist.  
Über Kommentare und Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

~~~~+~~~~+~~~~+~~~~

Chapter six  
Unerwartete Rettung

Auch Draco hatte das helle Aufleuchten gesehen und verwundert schaute er auf das dichte Buschwerk zu seiner linke Seite, aus welchem genau in diesem Moment hoheitsvoll ein Einhorn schritt.  
Das helle Fell und strahlende Mähne hatte im spärlichen Mondlicht geleuchtet und die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherins auf sich gezogen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment musterten sich Draco und das Einhorn eingehend, wobei der Blonde es ein wenig seltsam fand von einem Einhorn gemustert zu werden. Doch dann zuckte der junge Malfoy auch schon mit den Schultern und schloss resignierend die Augen.  
Dieses Einhorn konnte ihm ja auch nicht dabei helfen aus dem Wald zu kommen und solange es sich nicht in Professor Snape oder Blaise Zabini verwandelte und ihn endlich zu seinem Bett führte, sollte dieses Pferd machen das es weiter kam. Im Moment hatte Draco keinerlei Lust auf Gesellschaft die sich nicht für ihn nicht vorteilhaft auswirkte. Und das würde diese hier mit Sicherheit nicht sein…

Seufzend drehte er sich um und machte sich daran wieder weiterzugehen. Schließlich wollte er nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen… wer wusste schon, welche seltsamen Wesen hier hinter jeder Ecke lauerten.

Ein wütendes Knurren entkam seiner Kehle, nun hatte dieses magische Geschöpf ihm seinen Leckerbissen vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Dann musste wohl das Einhorn für sein Abendmahl herhalten… selbst Schuld. Ihm war es ja egal, wen oder was er fraß, Hauptsache er bekam etwas zwischen die Beißer.  
Natürlich, der Junge wäre eine einfachere Mahlzeit gewesen und hätte ihn weniger Arbeit gekostet, doch wenn dieses Einhorn unbedingt auf seinem Teller landen wollte, würde er ja nicht meckern.

Draco hatte derweil die nächste Weggabelung erreicht und versuchte den richtigen Weg ausfindig zu machen. Natürlich… er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, doch vielleicht würde ihn gleich ein Geistesblitz treffen und er wusste endlich wohin er zu gehen hatte.  
Wie hieß es doch so schön… die Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt.

Nicht mehr lange… gleich konnte die Jagd beginnen. Das Einhorn drehte ihm gerade die Kehrseite zu, schien nach dem Jungen zu schauen und das war der Augenblick, in welchem der Jäger aufsprang und nach vorne preschte.  
Erschrocken scheute das Einhorn auf, hatte zwar geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch auf einen Angriff war es nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Nun hieß es so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergreifen und schon rannte auch das Einhorn davon, jedoch leider in dieselbe Richtung in die Draco gerade eben gegangen war.

Zu spät registrierte Draco die herannahende Gefahr als er auch schon zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch kaum war das Einhorn an ihm vorbeigaloppiert, da war es auch schon um sein Gleichgewicht geschehen. Leise schrie er auf, als er nach hinten viel und rückwärts durch ein Gebüsch stolperte, nur um dann einen Abhang hinunterzurollen.  
Kleine Steine und Äste bohrten sich in seine Haut und verursachten kleine Kratzer und Schürfwunden.  
Er versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten um seinen Sturz zu beenden, doch zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er nichts erreichen, was ihm wirklich half, bis er schließlich mit seinem Fuß in einer Wurzel hängen blieb.  
Jedoch war der Slytherin darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut, als ein leises Knacken zu hören war und der blonde Zauberer kurz danach aufheulte.  
Das hatte wirklich wehgetan. Sein Knöchel brannte wie Feuer, zwar war sein Sturz abrupt beendet worden, doch nun… nun war Draco sich nicht so sicher, ob er den Weg bis zum Schloss überhaupt noch packen würde… vielleicht auf allen vieren!

Keuchend richtete er sich auf, rang ein wenig nach Atem ehe er sich mit zitternden Fingern daran machte, seinen Fuß aus der Wurzel zu befreien. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen, um nicht noch einmal aufzuschreien, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Dieser Knöchel war definitiv gebrochen… das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Wimmernd hielt er sein Bein, als er sich endlich von der Wurzelschlinge gelöst hatte. Wie gerne würde er jetzt in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen… wenn er Potter in die Finger bekam, immerhin war der an dieser ganze Misere Schuld.  
„Das… zahl ich ihm… heim!" zischte Draco leise, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es halb ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter, auf Harry Potter sauer zu sein, immerhin war der nicht hier. Im Augenblick war nur Draco hier und der sollte schleunigst versuchen hier wegzukommen, denn wer wusste schon, welch seltsames Getier hier unten nur darauf wartete, ihn zu verschlingen, jetzt, da er vom Weg abgekommen war.  
Er musste unbedingt weiter, er musste hier raus…

Ganz langsam richtete er sich auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand an einem Baumstamm ab und versuchte dabei den verletzten Knöchel so wenig wie möglich zu belasten.  
Und tatsächlich, nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen stand er, wenn auch etwas wackelig, auf den Beinen.  
Und jetzt.. jetzt musste nur noch das Laufen funktionieren. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein…

Leider hatte Draco sich da ein wenig verschätzt. Kaum dass er sich von dem Baum abgestoßen hatte und nun aus eigener kraft wieder stehen musste und er nun auch todesmutig einen ersten Schritt wagte, geriet der junge Slytherin auch schon sogleich gefährlich ins Wanken.  
Zwar versuchte er sich noch irgendwo abzustützen oder festzuhalten, doch vergebens, kaum auf den Beinen, lag Draco auch schon wieder mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden.

Wie war das Leben heute nur so gemein zu ihm…

Resignierend stöhnte er auf, hätte am Liebsten aufgeschrieen, doch mittlerweile war er wirklich erschöpft. Er mochte nicht mehr… er wollte einfach nur noch in sein Zimmer. Jedoch war er im Moment weiter davon entfernt als jemals zuvor. Dabei war er doch so müde…

Wie lange er hier lag, wusste er nicht, doch er wusste, dass er so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen würde. Er wollte nur schlafen und zwar hier und jetzt… wenigstens war der Boden hier einigermaßen trocken.  
Ein sanftes Stupsen an seiner Schulter hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Murrend versuchte er den Störenfried mit seiner Hand wegzuscheuchen, doch wurde er wieder angestupst und dieses Mal schnaubte ihm sogar etwas ins Ohr.

Nun doch ein wenig beunruhigt drehte er sich vorsichtig um, verdrehte dann jedoch die Augen, als er in das Gesicht des Einhorns blickte, welches er vorhin schon getroffen hatte. Zumindest glaubte Draco, dass es das selbe war.  
Genervt setzte er sich hin und bedachte das magische Wesen mit einem tödlichen Malfoyblick. Immerhin war dieses Tier genauso an seinem Unglück Schuld wie dieser dämlich Potter und keiner von beiden war ihm eine Hilfe.  
Sollten sie ihn doch in Ruhe lassen, er vertrug im Moment keine unnütze Gesellschaft und genau das versuchte er dem Einhorn auch klar zu machen!

„Los, verschwinde. Geh wieder in den Wald und friss Gras oder so… mach halt was sinnvolles und nerv mich nicht. Du kannst mir ja sowieso nicht helfen!" Er drückte den Kopf des Einhorns zur Seite, wollte es gänzlich wegschieben, doch war das nun wirklich ein bisschen zu schwer für einen jungen Zauberer ohne Zauberstab. Zumal dieses Einhorn recht dickköpfig zu sein schien, immerhin machte es keinerlei Anstalten zu verschwinden, im Gegenteil. Es begann an Dracos Schulumhang herumzuzupfen. Merkte es denn nicht, das es störte? Draco würde es ihm nur zu gerne begreiflich machen!

„Geh weg verdammt. Mach das du weg kommst. Das hier ist alles deine Schuld… und… hör gefälligst auf so dumm zu schauen. So siehst du fast aus wie Potter. Der kann auch so treudoof gucken, aber ihr müsst nicht denken, dass ich darauf reinfalle… meine Güte, ich werde verrückt. Jetzt rede ich schon mit einem Einhorn. Ich muss hier weg, ich brauch meinen Schlaf und zwar dringend." Murmelte der Malfoyspross und strich sich fahrig über die Stirn und ein paar Haare zurück.  
Vielleicht hatte der Sturz doch schlimmere Folgen als nur den angeschlagenen Kopf… man konnte ja nie wissen. Morgen früh sollte er unbedingt mit Severus reden, dass der ihn vielleicht untersuchte. Denn dieser ollen Medihexe vertraute Draco keinen Meter weit.  
Da verließ sich ein junger Malfoy doch lieber auf seinen Patenonkel… wozu war der denn Bitteschöne ein Meister der Tränke?

Doch bevor Draco zu seinem Onkel gehen und ihm sein Leid klagen konnte, musste Draco Lucius Malfoy erst aus diesem Wald hinaus, womit sie wieder bei dem eigentlichen Problem waren, das Draco schon seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte. Was musste dieser dumme Wald auch nur so dicht und verworren sein? Wieso stellte dieser Wildhüter denn keine Wegweiser auf? Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein… an dieser Schule wimmelte es einfach nur so vor inkompetenten Leuten… wie sollte man hier denn bitteschön etwas Sinnvolles fürs Leben lernen?

Vorerst musste er sich jedoch wohl weiterhin mit diesem nervigen Einhorn rumschlagen, welches ihn gerade fragend anblickte. Konnten das Einhörner überhaupt? War wohl ein seltsames Tier, so wie Potter… nur das Potter halt kein Tier war. Aber seltsam war er allemal.  
Aber er sollte aufhören ständig an Potter zu denken und ihn endlich aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Immerhin wollte er mit dem Gryffindor ja nichts mehr zu tun haben, nachdem was sich dieser geleistet hatte.  
Solch ein Trottel… Idiot… wenn er nur schon an ihn dachte bekam Draco unsägliche Mordgelüste.

„Sag mal, nicht nur dass du schaust wie Potter, du scheinst mir auch so begriffsstutzig zu sein. Also ich sags dir gerne nochmal. VERSCHWINDE. Lass mich in Ruhe und hau ab. Ich hab auch schon genug Probleme ohne dich und so was wie dich kann ich nicht brauchen. Du hilfst mir ja auch nicht, zum Schloss zurückzukommen. Also hau ab und lass mich endlich nachdenken oder schlafen…" versuchte er es noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal blieb das Einhorn an Ort und Stelle, zupfte weiterhin an Dracos Umhang und schnaubte empört.  
Verständnislos schaute Draco das edle Tier an, verstand nicht, was es von ihm wollte. Doch vermutlich wollte Draco es sowieso nicht wissen.  
„Lass los… lass los und verschwinde endlich!" Er zog nun ebenfalls an seinem Umhang, versuchte sich von dem Einhorn loszureißen doch selbiges zog seinerseits nur noch fester, bis Draco umkippte und erneut auf dem Boden lag. Irgendwie wurde das hier zur Gewohnheit…

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" zischte er wütend und richtete sich wieder auf, klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern. „Was willst du verdammt nochmal? Ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst… außerdem kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen…"  
In eben diesem Moment stapfte das Einhorn mit dem Huf auf den Boden und nickte aufgeregt.

Verwundert zog der Malfoyspross eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte das Pferd noch einmal eingehend. „Helfen? DU… willst mir helfen?"  
Wieder nickte das Einhorn, zog erneut an Dracos Umhang als wollte es ihn zum Aufstehen bewegen. Zwar war es dem jungen Zauberer zuwider sich von einem Einhorn herumkommandieren zu lassen, doch da es nicht locker lassen wollte, startete Draco einen erneuten Versuch um auf die Beine zu kommen. Was ihm schließlich sogar, wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht, gelang. Zwar musste er sich an dem großen weißen Pferd festhalten, doch zumindest war er auf den Beinen. Nur Laufen… das würde er wohl nicht können.

Erschöpft lehnte er den Kopf gegen den Rücken des Einhorns und seufzte leise auf. Sie hatten es ja wenigstens versucht, jetzt würde Draco aber wieder darauf warten, dass sein Verschwinden bemerkt und endlich nach ihm gesucht wurde. So lange würde das ja nun auch nicht mehr dauern… das hoffte er zumindest.

Dracos ‚Begleitung' schien da jedoch anderer Meinung zu sein und als sich der Junge noch immer nicht weiterbewegte, war es wieder an dem Einhorn, dem Slytherin Beine zu machen. Das Zauberer aber auch manchmal so begriffsstutzig sein mussten.

„Hey… hey was soll das. Lass das gefälligst!" schrie er empört auf, als er plötzlich an der Hose ein wenig nach oben gezogen wurde. „Was soll das… du kannst mich so nicht tragen verdammt, also hör auf damit und lass mich gefälligst los!" Was fiel diesem dummen Tier denn ein… so würden sie nie hier wegkommen.  
Doch dann endlich, kam dem blonden Zauberer die Erleuchtung, als das Einhorn nicht den Eindruck erweckte, von Dracos Hosenbund abzulassen.  
„Du willst das ich aufsteige, oder?" Ein Wiehern und ein aufgeregtes Nicken waren Antwort genug und der Slytherin machte sich daran, auf den Pferderücken zu klettern, was mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel natürlich alles andere als einfach war.  
Nach unzähligen Versuchen, Abstürzen und Flüchen jedoch saß Draco Lucius Malfoy auf dem Rücken des Einhorns und hielt sich ein wenig unsicher an dessen Mähne fest.  
Ihm war klar, dass Einhörner es normalerweise nicht duldeten, wenn man auf ihnen ritt und Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er nun davon halten sollte.  
Das Einhorn hingegen schien damit weniger Probleme zuhaben, denn kaum dass der junge Zauberer sicher saß, trottete es auch schon schnurstracks los, ließ sich durch nichts auf dem Weg beirren. Es schien als wüsste es genau, wohin es musste und Draco konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich zu bücken, wenn ein Ast zu tief hing und sich umzuschauen, ob er vielleicht irgendetwas wieder erkannte.

Der Weg schien endlos zu sein und erneut ergriff die Müdigkeit Besitz von Dracos Körper, auch wenn er sich dagegen zu wehren versuchte. Dennoch fielen ihm immer wieder die Augen zu, bis er irgendwann tatsächlich eingeschlafen war und sich nicht mehr auf dem Pferderücken halten konnte.  
So war es kaum verwunderlich dass Draco schon kurze Zeit später wieder auf dem Boden lag, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sein Knöchel noch mehr schmerzte, der Slytherin dafür aber auch wieder hellwach war.

Leise fluchte er auf, rieb sich den Hinterkopf, den er sich zu allem Unglück auch noch angeschlagen hatte und schaute, kaum dass er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte direkt in das Gesicht des Einhorns. Wenn er genau hinschaute, konnte er da etwa ein wenig Schalk in dessen Augen sehen? Lachte ihn dieses Tier etwa… aus?  
„Hör auf zu lachen, das ist nicht lustig!" brummelte Draco und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. Er wollte mal sehen, wie lustig das Einhorn es fand, wenn es zum x-ten Mal an einem Tag unsanft auf dem Boden landete.  
Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch kam er dieses Mal nicht wieder auf die Beine. Nun tat sein Knöchel zu sehr weh und auch das Zähnezusammenbeißen half auch nicht mehr.  
Mit zitternden Fingern schob er das Hosenbein ein wenig nach oben und betrachtete sich die geschwollene Stelle so gut ihm das im Dunkeln möglich war, folglich ertastete er sie eher!

So kam er nicht mehr hoch und das schien auch das Einhorn zu bemerken. Langsam aber dennoch elegant senkte es seinen Kopf und strich mit der Hornspitze über den Fuß und sofort spürte Draco ein wohliges Kribbeln. Ein sanftes silbernes Licht erhellte sein Bein und der Slytherin merkte, wie der Bruch langsam ausheilte. Zwar schmerzte es noch immer, doch es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger und vermutlich wäre der Bruch sogar vollkommen ausgeheilt worden, jedoch unterbrach ein lautes Aufheulen den Heilungsprozess.

Unruhig schauten Draco als auch das magische Wesen in die Richtung, aus welcher der gefährliche Laut zu kommen schien und zumindest dem Einhorn war sofort klar, dass der Jäger seine Jagd noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Unruhig scharrte es mit den Hufen, stupste Draco ungeduldig an und versuchte ihn zur Eile zu bewegen. Sie musste hier weg, unbedingt!

Dieses Mal schien jedoch auch Draco unruhig geworden zu sein, denn er beeilte sich auf die Beine und auf den Rücken des Einhorns zu kommen. Was auch immer im Wald war, es klang außerordentlich gefährlich und Draco hatte keine Lust, nähere Bekanntschaft mit diesem Wesen zu schließen.

Schneller als zuvor preschten sie durch den Wald, Draco kniff des kalten Windes wegen die Augen zusammen und krallte sich in der hellen, weichen Mähne fest.  
Er traute sich nicht, sich umzusehen, denn er wusste nicht, ob dieses gefährliche Tier noch immer hinter ihnen herwar. Und er wollte es wohl auch lieber nicht wissen… hoffentlich waren sie bald hier draußen.

Und kaum dass Draco diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, durchbrachen sie auch schon das Dickicht und das helle Mondlicht empfing sie, als sie auf die Wiesen Hogwarts traten. Der junge Slytherin konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als das Schloss auf dem Hügel endlich in Sicht kam und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es noch nie so verlockend ausgesehen hatte. Endlich war er seinem Zimmer und seinem bett so nah… Am liebsten hätte er vor Glück aufgelacht, doch statt dessen war er noch weiter damit beschäftigt, sich festzuhalten, solange, bis sie den Eingang des Schlosses erreicht hatten.

Etwas ungeschickt rutschte Draco vom Rücken seines Retters hinab und kam nicht umhin, den Hals des Einhorns zu umschlingen und diesem durch die Mähne zu streichen. „Danke, vielen lieben Dank. Ohne dich wäre ich nie da rausgekommen! Hast was gut bei mir…" erklärte er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Okay, das war sicherlich keine Slytherin-Manier aber hey, es hatte ja niemand gesehen. Zudem hatte ihm das Einhorn vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Da durfte man schon ein wenig Dankbarkeit zeigen! Er durfte dieses dankbare Getue nur nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, doch das würde ihm sicher nicht geschehen…  
Er drehte sich um und machte sich daran, langsam die Treppen zu erklimmen, sein Knöchel war noch immer nicht geheilt… ob ihm das Einhorn da wohl auch noch helfen konnte?  
Er drehte sich um, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war das magische Geschöpf schon verschwunden. Seltsames Tier… doch Draco war ihm unglaublich dankbar, vermutlich würde er sonst noch immer im verbotenen Wald herumsitzen.

Er seufzte leise auf, erleichtert und froh, endlich ins Bett zu kommen und genau dahin begab er sich nun.

Wie lange er bis zu seinem Zimmer brauchte wusste er gar nicht mehr und wie er letztlich sogar dort ankam, war ihm auch ein gänzliches Rätsel. Alles, an was er denken konnte waren die weichen Laken in welche er sich nun sinken ließ.  
„So weich…warm… schön…" Er hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, sich aus seinen Kleidern zu befreien, denn kaum dass sein Körper das Bett berührte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Er wusste nichts von dem kleinen Suchtrupp, welcher ihn noch immer im verbotenen Wald aufzuspüren versuchte, noch was das hilfsbereite Einhorn nun tat und eigentlich war ihm das im Moment auch vollkommen egal.  
Er war in seine Träume entschwunden und von dort würde er so schnell nicht zurückkehren…


	7. Folgen eines Ausflugs

Wie versprochen geht es auch hier weiter. Nun, in diesem Kapitel passiert nicht allzu viel, aber es geht voran. Und in dem nächsten Kapitel wird es auch wieder etwas spannender, versprochen.  
Ich versuche, so schnell zu schreiben, wie es mir möglich ist. Und bis dahin, viel Spaß mit dem 7. Kapitel.

P.S.: Dieses Kapitel wurde noch nicht Korrektur gelesen Es können also noch viele Fehler drin versteckt sein. Wer sie findet, darf sie behalten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter seven

Folgen eines Ausflugs

Nun ja, zumindest hatte er gehofft, die nächsten 3 Jahre durchschlafen zu können, doch das laute Kreischen seines Namens – er dachte zumindest, dass es eben dieser sein sollte – ließ ihn am nächsten Morgen erschrocken aus seinem Schlaf auffahren.

Ein total ausgelaugter und vor allem wütender Blaise Zabini stand vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin glitzerten mordlüstern.

„Verdammt Draco. Was tust du hier? Ich such dich die halbe Nacht und du Idiot liegst hier selig schlummernd in deinem warmen Bett und denkst nicht daran, nach mir zu schauen? Sag mal, hast du einen Knall? Bist du noch ganz fix… ich… ich… weißt du was ich gerade alles mit dir machen könnte?"

Außer sich vor Wut stapfte der sonst so ausgelassene Zauberer mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und lief aufgeregt vor Draco's Bett auf und ab. Er hatte sich unglaublich viele Sorgen um den Jüngeren gemacht und dieser lag in seinem Bett und schlief als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Hatte Draco denn keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet? Immerhin hätte der junge Malfoy sich doch denken können, das Blaise nach ihm suchen würde, nachdem er so an ihm vorbei und mitten in den verbotenen Walt gestürmt war.

Aber Draco schien das nicht so wirklich zu interessieren…

Dieser, sich ganz Slytherin eben keiner Schuld bewusst, streckte sich erst einmal, nachdem er den Schock, eines wütenden Zabini, welcher ihn aus seinem erholsamen Schlummer gerissen hatte, überwunden hatte.  
Er setzte sich hin, stütze sein Kinn auf der rechten Hand ab und folgte mit gelassener Miene seinem besten Freund, der wütend zeterte. Es war ein recht amüsantes Schauspiel die Schlangenlinien zu verfolgen, die Blaise in Dracos Zimmer ablief. Blaise konnte einfach keine Sekunde ruhig sitzen, wenn er richtig wütend war.

Nachdem sich der junge Malfoy dieses Schauspiel eine viertel Stunde lang angetan hatte, seufzte er entnervt auf. Irgendwann langweilte ihn dieses Spielchen doch ein wenig und dieser Moment war nun erreicht. Immerhin lag auch hinter Draco eine stressige Nacht und Blaise hatte ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Deshalb war der blonde Slytherin nun nicht sonderlich strapazierfähig, was seine Nerven anbelangte.

„Meine Güte, Blaise. Nun lass mal gut sein. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du die ganze Nacht wie ein Trottel durch den Wald läufst. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, verdammt. Ich kann schon selbst auf mich aufpassen! Du dürftest mich doch mittlerweile lange genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich sehr wohl allein auf mich achten kann ohne das mir gleich etwas schlimmes passiert."

//Na ja, fast! Aber DAS muss ich Blaise ja nun nicht gleich auf die Nase binden…//

„ Also beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Setz dich doch erst einmal, atme tief durch und nimm dir ein Stück Schokolade!" Der blonde Slytherin reichte seinem Gegenüber eine Schachtel Schokofrösche und sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie sich Blaise auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Aufmerksam musterten die silbernen Augen des jungen Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und wenn Draco es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Blaise nach einer wilden und heißen Nacht mit Finnigan gerade aus dem Bett gefallen war. Natürlich ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu schlafen, das verstand sich ja wohl von selbst.

„Ach und übrigens, du siehst furchtbar aus…"

Okay, das war ein wenig unsensibel, immerhin hatte sich Blaise aus Sorge um Draco die ganze Nacht durch den Wald geschlagen, aber trotzdem sah der schwarzhaarige Slytherin momentan aus, als wäre er von einer Horde Hypogreife niedergetrampelt worden. Und Draco sah es als seine Aufgabe, nein, als seine Pflicht an, dies Blaise auch mitzuteilen! Vielleicht konnte Blaise ja dann noch retten was zu retten war.

Blaise schnappte empört nach Luft, als er die Worte des Blonden vernahm. Jetzt wagte es sich Draco doch wahrhaftig noch frech zu werden.

„Pass gut auf, Mister! Du bewegst dich auf äußerst dünnem Eis…" zischte Blaise, was Draco nur ein leises Lachen entlockte. Zu niedlich!

Als ob Blaise ihm lange böse sein konnte… er gab ihm noch 5 Minuten!

„Ach komm schon, Blaise. Du vergisst mit wem du hier sprichst. Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy, was glaubst du denn, was mir in dem ach-so-bösen-Wald schon passieren sollte?"

//Außer das ich angegriffen und dann von einem Einhorn gerettet werde?// Aber hey, was Blaise nicht wusste… wieso ihn unnötig aufregen? Nachher bekam Blaise noch graue Haare, das würde ihm ganz und gar nicht stehen!

Blaise hingegen ging auf Dracos Frage gar nicht erst ein. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco manchmal einen gewissen Hang zur Selbstüberschätzung hegte. Und dieser Hang brach wohl gerade wieder durch.

„Aber ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung für deinen guten Patenonkel." Murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und steckte sich selenruhig einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. „Weißt du, Severus war außer sich um es freundlich auszudrücken! Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir jetzt schon einmal überlegen, was ich ihm erzähle. Er wird binnen kürzester Zeit hier auftauchen, sobald er erfährt, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist"

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und strich sich durch die Haare. Mal schauen, wie lange Draco noch so ruhig bleiben konnte. Immerhin hatte er einige Leute die ganze Nacht auf Trapp gehalten, was ihn bisher keineswegs gestört zu haben schien. Doch jetzt stellte Blaise mit Genugtuung fest, dass Draco unruhig mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen spielte.

Daran hatte der Malfoyspross wohl keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Das hatte sich Blaise ja schon fast gedacht. Nja, ein wenig Strafe musste nach dieser Nacht auch sein.

„Du wirst ihm Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Also überleg dir besser eine gute und vor allem glaubwürdige Geschichte!"

Und tatsächlich drehten sich Dracos Gedanken für einige Sekunden nur um die Geschichte, die Draco seinem Patenonkel auftischen würde. Doch augenblicklich fiel ihm nichts Plausibles ein, was ihn nicht noch mehr in die Bredouille brachte. Aber eigentlich… noch war Severus ja nicht hier, also musste Draco sich noch nichts einfallen lassen. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, hieß es doch. Sicherlich würde ihm zu gegebener Zeit eine passende Erklärung in den Sinn kommen.

„Na ja, da wird mir schon noch etwas einfallen! Da mach du dir mal keine Gedanken!" nuschelte Draco und damit war für ihn die Sache vorerst erledigt. Er würde sich darüber wirklich noch früh genug den Kopf zerbrechen müssen. Und im Augenblick war er dafür eigentlich viel zu müde!

Blaise kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, was dieser dachte. Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit keine Ruhe lassen, bis er das Gespräch mit Severus heil überstanden hatte. Natürlich würde er seinem besten Freund auch helfen, wenn Draco eingestand, dass er unüberlegt gehandelt hatte.

Potter hin und her, wegen diesem Gryffindor sollte Draco sich wahrhaftig nicht in Gefahr begeben. Zwar konnte es Blaise nachvollziehen aber dennoch hatte er sich Sorgen um den blonden Zauberer gemacht. Aber jetzt musste er sich ja keine Sorgen mehr machen, immerhin war Draco wieder da. Aber trotzdem…

Blaise schob sich noch zwei weitere Schokofrösche in den Mund und schloss frustriert die Augen, fuhr sich genervt durchs Haar.

„Und das alles nur wegen Potter. Du bist manchmal so ein Hitzkopf Draco. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" seufzte Blaise und musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend.

Diesem blieb der Stimmungsumschwung nicht verborgen und der blonde Slytherin schmunzelte leicht. „Ach Blaise, du kannst mir einfach nicht widerstehen. Auch wenn ich deiner Meinung nach ein Hitzkopf bin, wogegen ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal vehement widersprechen möchte, so kannst du doch nicht anders, als mich zu lieben. Immerhin bin ich doch dein bester Freund!"

Gespielt liebreizend klimperte Draco mit seinen Wimpern und entlockte Blaise ein leises Glucksen. Und schon hatte er ihn!

Jaja, ein paar Stückchen Schokolade, ein wenig Smalltalk und schon war Blaise nicht mehr sauer… er hatte seinen besten Freund einfach zu gut im Griff.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?" fragte Blaise lachend und warf Draco die Schachtel mit Schokofröschen über.

Draco grinste nur breit und legte die Schachtel zurück auf seinen Nachtisch. Das war seine Schokoladenration für lange Leseabende!

„So ist es brav. Schau nicht mehr so böse! Du solltest dich wirklich ein wenig erholen und dein Gesicht entspannen, bevor wir frühstücken gehen, denn du siehst wirklich scheiße aus! Aber ich glaube, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt." lachte Draco und seine silbernen Augen glitzerten amüsiert. Okay, sie hatten sich zwar gerade erst wieder vertragen… Aber hey, er war ein Slytherin und er liebte es einfach Blaise zu ärgern. Und ein solcher Moment wie dieser bot sich ihm ja nun auch nicht alltäglich!

Diese Worte sollte Draco jedoch schon bald bereuen, denn kaum hatte er sie ausgesprochen, war Blaise auch schon aufgesprungen und saß auf dem Bett des blonden Slytherins.

Um genau zu sein saß er auf Draco drauf und begann ihn durch zu kitzeln um ihn für seine ach so charmanten Worte zu bestrafen.

„Wer sieht hier scheiße aus? Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin…" knurrte Blaise leise und ging zum Angriff über. Nun ja, sein leises Glucksen konnte man nicht überhören, aber sie wussten beide, dass ihre Kabbeleien nicht zu ernst genommen werden durften.

Draco hingegen blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken, denn zu seinem Pech hatte Blaise, als er sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, genau sein verletztes Bein erwischt.

Die schmerzerfüllte Stimme des blonden Zauberers erfüllte den Raum und Blaise zuckte erschrocken zurück. Er musterte sein gegenüber eingehend, während sich Draco mit zitternden Fingern den Knöchel hielt.

„Ver… verdammt, tut das weh!" zischte Draco zwischen zusammengekniffen Zähnen hindurch. Er hatte es fast vergessen, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Er hätte beinahe geglaubt, dass das Zusammentreffen mit dem Einhorn ein Traum gewesen war, doch dieser Schmerz war zu real um an einen Traum zu glauben.

Fest kniff der blonde Zauberer seine Augen zusammen und drückte die Stirn gegen sein Knie, wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz wieder nachließ.

Kühle Hände drückten sanft aber bestimmend die Hände des blonden Zauberers beiseite und schoben das Hosenbein etwas nach oben um den Blick auf den Knöchel freizugeben.

Scharf sog Blaise die Luft ein, als sein Blick auf den geschwollenen Knöchel fiel und er traute sich nicht, das Bein genauer zu begutachten, aus Angst, Draco noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Bei Salazar's Bart, was hast du da nur gemacht, Draco?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer an den jungen Malfoyspross gewandt.

„Ich… ich bin… nur gestürzt! Ist nicht so schlimm!" zischte Draco und versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Dass ein Knöchel nur so sehr weh tun konnte…

„Nicht schlimm? Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen? Das tut mir ja schon beim Hinschauen weh! Wie war das mit dem ‚Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen! Dir würde nichts passieren!' ? Ich kann mich auch alleine verarschen Draco! Dafür brauche ich dich wirklich nicht!" murrte Blaise Zabini und schaute seinen besten Freund strafend an. Und er hatte Draco die Masche, dass der Blonde sehr wohl selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte, beinahe abgekauft. Zwar mochte Draco sonst sehr wohl auf sich aufpassen können, aber wenn es in irgendeiner Weise um Harry Potter ging, dann war der junge Malfoy nicht ganz so malfoyhaft wie er es sich selbst so manches Mal einzureden versuchte.

Doch eben dieser junge Malfoy bekam von den Gedankengängen des Älteren und dessen Worten nichts mit! Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Tief ein- und ausatmen. Der Schmerz würde vorbei gehen oder Draco einfach aufwachen… bei Salazar, er hatte doch schon schlimmeres erlebt.

Hm… wenn man es sich versuchte einzureden half das doch ab und zu, nur heute schien das nicht zu funktionieren. Na super! Konnte er nicht einfach aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein übler Traum gewesen?

Blaise musterte Draco noch immer eingehend und sein Blick wurde langsam wieder weich. Was brachte es ihm denn, jetzt auf seinen besten Freund sauer zu sein? Gar nichts! Es half keinem von beiden. Er sollte ihm erst einmal helfen und dann, wenn Draco wieder gesund war, würde er diesem schon noch die Leviten lesen.

Seufzend stand Blaise auf und strich sich durch's Haar, dachte einmal kurz nach und entschied dann von der einen Sekunde auf die andere, was er nun tun sollte. Er musste ihm helfen und er wusste auch genau, wie das geschehen sollte.

Kurzer Hand hob er Draco auf die Arme und machte sich daran, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu tragen.

Den empörten Aufschrei des blonden Zauberers ignorierte er gekonnt, versuchte statt dessen, mit einer Hand die Tür zu öffnen.

„Zabini, was soll der Scheiß?" und plötzlich war jeder Schmerz vergessen, beziehungsweise war Draco so perplex, dass er einen Moment lang gar nicht mehr über den Schmerz nachdachte.

Stattdessen versuchte er rauszufinden was Blaise in seinem zotteligen Kopf jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt hatte.

„Wo willst du mit mir hin? Ich bin doch keine Puppe oder dein heißgeleibter Finnigan, den du einfach so herumtragen kannst, wenn du ihn flachlegen willst! Ich bin groß und kann schon selbst laufen. Lass mich also gefälligst runter und mach dich vom Acker. Wo bringst du mich überhaupt hin? Hey… hey! Hallo~ho? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Hey? Sag mal Zabini, bist du taub? Ich rede mit dir, verdammt!!!" Draco zeterte, zerrte an Blaises Haaren und kniff ihm in den Arm, doch der andere ließ sich davon nicht stören und ging unbeirrt seines Weges.

Er kannte Dracos Wutausbrüche zu genüge und Draco seinerseits müsste doch schon seit langem wissen, dass sie dem Schwarzhaarigen am Allerwertesten vorbeigingen!

Und Blaise war hingegen sehr wohl bewusst, dass Draco sich lieber den Fuß abbeißen würde, als freiwillig zu Madam Pomfrey oder Severus zu gehen. Ja, Draco Lucius Malfoy war ein verdammter Dickkopf und zwar was für einer. Wenn Harry jemals mit Draco zusammenkam, dann würden zwei Dickköpfe aufeinandertreffen und ganz Hogwarts würde was zu lachen haben!

Aber dafür musste Draco erst einmal wieder gesund und das Malheur, welches Potter veranstaltet hatte beseitigt werden. Doch erst einmal eins nach dem anderen.

Zunächst galt es die Gesundheit des ungekrönten Slytherinprinzen wiederherzustellen.

Deshalb trug Blaise den blonden Zauberer weiterhin unbeirrt durch die Gänge.

Beide ignorierten die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Slytherin, die bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen als Blaise mit ihrem ungekrönten Prinzen auf den Armen durch eben diesen Gemeinschaftsraum spazierte.

Draco ignorierte sie, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Blaise zu beschimpfen und Blaise war seinerseits damit beschäftigt, Draco durch die Gegend zu tragen.

Sie hatten keine Zeit um sich mit den Fragen der anderen zu beschäftigen.

Als sie schließlich zum Ausgang des Kerkers kamen, wurde Draco noch aggressiver, riss Blaise sogar ein paar Haare aus und strampelte wild mit den Füßen.

Doch der Ältere ließ sich nicht beirren, warf dem blonden Slytherin stattdessen einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Pass auf, was du tust, mein Lieber. Ich kann dich auch hinstellen und du wirst mit mir zu Fuß in die Krankenstation laufen! Und glaub mir, ich kenne genug Umwege, sodass du letztlich in die Krankenstation kriechen wirst. Du kannst es dir aussuchen, wie du dort oben landen willst. Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen, Draco. Du kommst jetzt in die Krankenstation, ob du willst oder nicht…" murrte Blaise und man sah ihm an, dass er keineswegs scherzte.

Und tatsächlich hielt Draco für einen Moment inne und dachte über die Worte seines besten Freundes nach. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Blaise seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen würde und dass er keineswegs zögern würde, ihn durch das gesamte Schloss zu schleifen.

Unruhig kaute er auf seinen Lippen, eine äußerst unliebsame Angewohnheit momentan, wenn er ein wenig nachdenken musste. Nun, was war schlimmer?

Von Blaise durch das gesamte Schloss getragen oder von ihm durch das Schloss getrieben zu werden?

Was war hier wohl die bessere Alternative?

Nun… diese Frage war wohl wahrhaftig nicht schwer zu beantworten und dennoch verletzte sie den Stolz des jungen Malfoys.

Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schaute zur Seite. Mit Blaise Zabini würde er nie wieder ein Wort reden, das konnte der andere Slytherin getrost vergessen. Und Blaise sollte nicht glauben, dass er DAS wieder gut machen konnte.

Doch Blaise dachte momentan auch nicht daran, irgendetwas wieder gut zu machen. Eher sorgte er sich um Dracos Gesundheit und wollte, dass der junge Slytherin sogleich untersucht werden konnte.

Normalerweise hätte er den jungen Malfoy ja zu Severus Snape gebracht, doch dieser war noch unterwegs. Er hatte Blaise und Harry nach einer schier endlosen Nacht im verbotenen Wald in ihr jeweiliges Haus geschickt und Blaise noch darum gebeten, nach zu schauen, ob Draco wieder zurück war.

Nun, Blaise hatte den Vermissten tatsächlich in seinem Bett gefunden, doch hatte er noch keinerlei Zeit gehabt, den Meister der Tränke über das Auftauchen des blonden Zauberers zu informieren.

Und auch wenn ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass sich Draco lieber von seinem Patenonkel untersuchen ließ, wollte Blaise nun lieber keine Zeit verlieren. Außerdem… würde das vielleicht eine zusätzlich Lektion für den Jüngeren darstellen. Draco sollte einfach nicht so unbedacht handeln und in den verbotenen Wald rennen.

Bei Merlin, es gab so viele Orte, an denen er hätte nachdenken können, aber nein! Draco wählte den gefährlichsten Ort der ganzen Schule…

So trug er Draco durch die Gänge hinauf zur Krankenstation. Zum Glück für Draco war es noch recht früh und kaum ein Schüler kreuzte ihren Weg. Und die Schüler, die es wagten ihnen in die Quere zu kommen, versuchte der Blondschopf mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

Was suchten die auch so früh hier? Hatten die keine Betten, in die sie sich verkriechen mussten?

„Alles Potters Schuld!" knurrte er leise und ignorierte dabei gekonnt Blaises missbilligendes Schnauben. „Potter kann nichts dafür, wenn du in den verbotenen Wald rennst. Er hat dich schließlich nicht hinein gescheucht. Reingelaufen bist du noch ganz von alleine. Und da er dir auch kein Bein gestellt oder dir sonst irgendwie den Knöchel verletzt hat, muss ich dir hiermit offiziell mitteilen, dass du die Schuld dieses Mal nicht auf Harry abwälzen kannst. Daran mein Guter, bist du ganz und gar alleine Schuld."

Wütend knirschte Draco mit den Zähnen und schwieg, wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte. Blaise hatte ja Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Aber Draco mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm seine Fehler unter die Nase rieb. Er schob lieber die Schuld auf Harry… aber das hatte Blaise ihm ja nun hiermit verdorben…

So schwiegen sie sich an, bis sie endlich auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren. Blaise konnte nicht leugnen, dass er froh war, endlich am Ziel zu sein. Der Weg zu Madam Pomfrey war ihm noch nie so lange vorgekommen. Zwar war Draco eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwer, aber er war total übermüdet und sehnte sich eigentlich nur nach einem warmen Bett. Doch zuerst wollte er noch sicher gehen, dass Draco in guten Händen war.

Ohne auf Madam Pomfrey zu warten legte er seinen besten Freund auf das nächstbeste freie Bett, zog die Decke richtig und sah Draco streng an.

„Du bleibst hier liegen und lässt das behandeln, verstanden? Sonst kriegen wir riesigen Ärger Draco. Das meine ich ernst."

„Idiot!" zischte Draco und sah seinen besten Freund wütend an. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihm Vorschriften machte oder gar bevormundete. Das sollte Blaise doch eigentlich wissen, doch das schien ihn augenblicklich nicht zu interessieren.

Auch Dracos Beleidigung interessierte ihn kein Stück. Er kannte Draco lange genug um zu wissen, das hier nur der verletzte Stolz aus ihm sprach. Ein Malfoy zeigte eben keine Schwäche und falls doch, mussten alle leiden, die in seiner Nähe waren.

„Danke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben!" murrte Blaise deshalb nur und stand auf, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer betrat.

„Was ist hier los? Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini, was tun Sie hier?"

Draco schwieg und schaute zur Seite, Blaise seufzte schwer und ging zu Madam Pomfrey. Störrischer Bock, Draco konnte manchmal sehr anstrengend sein.

Kurz erklärte er der Medihexe die Situation, ließ dabei jedoch bewusst die Tatsache aus, dass Draco die Nacht im verbotenen Wald verbracht hatte. Ärger konnte Draco nun sicher nicht gebrauchen und es stand Blaise auch nicht im Sinn, Draco selbigen zu bescheren. Stattdessen überlegte er sich eine ganz unspektakuläre Variante.

„Draco ist über seine Schultasche gestolpert und nun ja, sie sehen ja, was passiert ist." Ein charmantes Zabini-Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, sah so aus, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Draco indes schnaubte empört.

Ein Malfoy stolperte nicht einfach über eine Tasche. Zabini hätte mit seiner Ausrede ruhig etwas einfallsreicher sein können. Aber jetzt war es auch nicht mehr zu ändern.

Er würdigte Blaise keines Blickes, als dieser den Krankenflügel verließ. Er war noch immer beleidigt, dass Blaise ihn hier hinauf geschleppt hatte. Zu spät wurde ihm deshalb bewusst, dass er nun ganz alleine mit der Medihexe war.

„Na super… was kann es schöneres geben?" murmelte Draco leise vor sich hin, als Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte sich Dracos Verletzung nur kurz angesehen und war nun auf der Suche nach dem passenden Trank.

Und als hätte sie Dracos Worte vernommen, kam sie leise schimpfend zurück. „Das nächste Mal sollten sie wirklich etwas vorsichtiger sein, Mister Malfoy. Wenn Sie Ihre Sachen nicht verstreut im Zimmer lägen ließen, würde ihnen das hier jetzt erspart bleiben."

Dracos Blick fiel auf den gräulichen Trank, der unheilvoll in einem Glas dampfte. Wie konnte ein eiskalter Trank nur dampfen? Draco schauderte es.

Er nahm sowieso nur äußerst ungerne Tränke zu sich. Zwar braute er sie gerne, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sie auch gerne seine Kehle hinab stürzte. Um ehrlich zu sein hasste er das… die meisten Tränke schmeckten furchtbar… besonders Heiltränke.

Konnte es die denn nicht mit Erdbeergeschmack geben?

Severus hatte sich diesbezüglich auf seinen Patensohn eingestellt und wenn seine Tränke schon nicht nach etwas Süßem schmeckten konnte, so hatte er wenigstens irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass sie nach nichts schmeckten.

Damit konnte sich der junge Slytherin eher anfreunden, als mit dieser… dieser Brühe, die da auf ihn zu kam.

Blaise sollte verflucht sein. Wenn Draco erst einmal wieder gesund war, würde er es dem anderen heimzahlen…

Vielleicht konnte Blaise nichts für Dracos Verletzung aber er konnte sehr wohl etwas dafür, dass er diesen Trank schlucken musste.

Madam Pomfrey sah nämlich nicht so aus, als ob sie mit sich diskutieren ließe. Jegliche Versuche seitens des jungen Malfoy, das Schlucken des Trankes zu verhindern, wurden schon ihm Keim erstickt, so dass Draco sich schließlich beugen musste.

Widerwillig öffnete er seine Mund und kippte den Inhalt der Phiole in seinen Mund und schluckte ihn mit einem Mal herunter.

Dracos Gesicht sprach in diesem Moment Bände, er schüttelte sich angewiderte und blickte die Medihexe schließlich todbringend an. Diese Frau hatte auch kein Gewissen…

Madam Pomfrey ignorierte Dracos Eigenarten vollkommen, wartete nur, bis er den Trank genommen hatte und ging dann zurück in ihr Büro. Sie hatte noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich und der junge Slytherin würde jetzt sowieso erst einmal ein paar Stunden schlafen. Sie würde später wieder nach ihm sehen.

Und tatsächlich konnte Draco spüren, wie die Müdigkeit zurück in seine Glieder kroch. Aber seltsam, bis auf die Müdigkeit fühlte er sich kein bisschen anders. Kein Kribbeln, keine Wärme nichts. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Trank ihn heilte. Ob die olle Medihexe sich da wohl vergriffen hatte. Zuzutrauen war es ihr Dracos Meinung nach allemal. Doch er konnte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, denn kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, war Draco auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
